


EVERYLAND

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo de Jensen se ha hundido tras una tragedia que no está siendo capaz de superar. Y de pronto ocurre algo que le lleva a un lugar más allá del mundo real. Pero ¿es solo su imaginación quien le lleva hasta allí, o es algo más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

 

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Zester caminaba por las oscuras callejuelas del pueblo. Vestía una capa negra hasta los pies que casi arrastraba por el suelo al caminar, y que tenía una amplia capucha que llevaba sobre su cabeza.  
  
Avanzó con paso rápido, pegado a los muros de las casas bajas que se alineaban a un lado de la calle, hasta llegar a una casa rodeada por una verja negra y alta. La construcción de piedra gris, tenía dos pisos de altura, y una estructura sobria y austera.  
  
El hombre giró su cabeza recorriendo con la mirada las calles vacías en la fría y oscura noche, asegurándose de que nadie podía verle, y se adentró en el callejón lateral de la propiedad.  
  
Al final del callejón, la verja tenía una estrecha puerta con una enorme cerradura. El hombre sacó de debajo de su camisa una llave que llevaba colgada del cuello con un cordón de cuero negro, abrió la puerta y atravesó el jardín que rodeaba la casa, hasta una puerta de madera maciza, prácticamente oculta entre algunos arbustos en la parte posterior del edificio.  
  
Golpeó la puerta tres veces seguidas, espero unos segundos, y luego volvió a golpear dos veces más. Poco después, el ventanuco de la puerta se abrió ligeramente y unos ojos azules miraron a través de él. El ventanuco se volvió a cerrar e inmediatamente se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse.  
  
El hombre atravesó la puerta y avanzó por el estrecho pasillo que descendía hasta un arco cubierto por una cortina roja. Allí retiró la capucha de su cabeza, se quitó la capa que colgó en un gancho que había en la pared de piedra junto a la entrada y atravesó la cortina.  
  
La estancia al otro lado era una sala circular, con suelo de piedra gris y paredes pintadas en color tierra. En la parte central del techo abovedado colgaba una enorme lámpara de hierro de doce brazos, bajo la cual había colocada una gran mesa redonda. Alrededor de la mesa, había nueve sillas, de las cuales ocho, estaban ocupadas por hombres de entre 50 y 60 años que se giraron en cuanto oyeron entrar a Zester.  
  
Uno de los hombres sentado a la mesa, el que ocupaba una silla de madera con aspecto de trono, se puso en pie. Era un hombre de unos 60 años, alto, corpulento, de pelo blanco y facciones duras. Sus ojos grandes y negros se clavaron en Zester, mirándole con un brillo expectante.  
  
\- ¿Zester? – dijo casi conteniendo la respiración, - ¿alguna novedad?  
  
Zester asintió aguantándole la mirada. – Ya ha llegado señor.  
  
  
 ** _Cuatro horas antes_**  
  
\- ¡Joder Jensen! En serio, no me lo puedo creer. – Chris entró en el salón y se acercó al sofá en el que Jensen estaba tirado, con una botella de tequila en la mano y un porro en la otra.  
  
Le quitó el porro de la mano y lo apagó en el cenicero que había sobre la mesa de centro, y luego cogió la botella y se fue hasta la cocina, donde la vació en el fregadero.  
  
\- ¡Eh! – Jensen hizo amago de protestar, pero en cuanto intentó levantarse toda la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. – ¡Mmppff! ¡Mierda! – Se volvió a dejar caer en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.  
  
Oyó cómo Chris volvía de la cocina y cruzaba el salón hasta el ventanal que había detrás del sofá. Luego oyó el sonido de las cortinas al abrirse y la luz invadió la estancia, haciendo que se le saltaran las lágrimas por la falta de costumbre.  
  
Llevaba cuatro días allí encerrado, con la cortina echada y las luces apagadas, dejando que solo el resplandor de la televisión diera algo de luz al entorno, lo justo para poder hacerse un porro detrás de otro y ver la botella de la que estaba bebiendo.  
  
\- ¡Dios! ¡Esto apesta! De verdad que no sé cómo puedes aguantar aquí dentro, casi no se puede ni respirar. – dijo Chris mientras abría la ventana y luego volvía hasta el sofá y se sentaba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos. – Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas muerto por asfixia aquí dentro.  
  
Jensen no se molestó en levantar el brazo de sus ojos, no tenía ninguna necesidad de ver la cara de amargado de Chris, bastante tenía con lo suyo. – Pues mira, no me importaría.  
  
\- ¡Ja! Muy gracioso. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Acabar con tu vida? ¡Entonces por qué coño no subes a la azotea y te tiras de una puta vez!  
  
\- ¡Pues tal vez lo haga!  
  
\- ¡Sí claro! No tienes huevos de superar lo que le pasó a Frank y los vas a tener para suicidarte. ¿Crees que soy idiota?  
  
\- ¿En serio tengo que contestar a eso?  
  
\- Vete a la mierda Jensen. ¿De verdad piensas que esto es lo que querría Frank?  
  
\- ¡Frank está muerto! – gritó Jensen apartando el brazo de sus ojos y lanzando una mirada furiosa a Chris. - ¡Está metido en una caja a dos metros bajo tierra! Y sinceramente, dudo mucho que ahora mismo Frank quiera o deje de querer nada en absoluto. ¿No te explicaron tus padres lo que es estar muerto?  
  
\- Que te jodan Jensen. Frank te estará viendo desde algún sitio…  
  
\- ¡No! – Jensen se levantó sujetándose al respaldo del sofá para aguantar el mareo y no terminar tirado en el suelo. – Eso sí que no Chris, no pienso quedarme a oírte decir esa estupidez. Frank está muerto. Punto. Ni me ve, ni me oye, ni me espera en ninguna puta parte, así que no vayas por ahí. – Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a la posición vertical y el mareo cedió un poco, Jensen se calzó las botas que había junto a la puerta y cogió su abrigo.  
  
\- ¿Dónde coño vas?  
  
\- A comprar tequila, has tirado la última puta botella que me quedaba. – dijo Jensen mientras salía por la puerta sin molestarse en mirar a tras.  
  
Chris, sin levantarse del sofá, dejó escapar un suspiro, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos, y se quedó mirando fijamente el recorte de periódico que seguía encima de la mesita de centro.  
  
  
  


_TRAGICO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE._

El prestigioso cirujano plástico Jensen Ross Ackles, sufrió la pasada noche un trágico accidente cuando su vehículo se salió de la calzada por razones aún desconocidas.

El cirujano no sufrió ninguna herida de consideración, sin embargo su marido que le acompañaba en el coche, resultó muerto al instante.

  
  
  
Chris levantó la mirada del papel. Había leído la noticia miles de veces, sobre todo los dos primeros días, como si todavía no pudiera creerse lo que había pasado. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones, Jensen se estaba hundiendo cada día más, y tenía que evitar que aquello acabara en una tragedia aún mayor.  
  
  


  
  
\- ¡Camarero! – Jensen levantó la mano para llamar la atención del hombre que servía copas en la barra. - ¡Ponme otra! – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras señalaba el vaso vacío que había frente a él.  
  
Llevaba más de dos horas bebiendo un tequila detrás de otro, y ya apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, así que hacía un rato que había decidido que era mejor sentarse en una de las sillas altas que había junto a la barra.  
  
El camarero se acercó a él y le miró un momento con una ceja levantada. - ¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante por hoy?  
  
Jensen se llevó torpemente la mano al bolsillo y puso sobre la barra un billete de cincuenta dólares. – No, yo creo que todavía no ha sido bastante. – dijo señalando el vaso vacío una vez más.  
  
\- Mira chaval, está claro que tienes algún problema que quieres ahogar en alcohol, pero te aseguro que a estas alturas, tu problema ya debe estar hundido en el fondo de la botella de tequila que te has bebido. José Cuervo murió hace más de 200 años, no necesita que le hagas rico.  
  
Jensen soltó un resoplido despectivo. Estaba claro que aquel maldito camarero no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ni todo el abastecimiento de tequila de la ciudad podía ahogar su problema. Nada podía acabar con su problema. Su marido estaba muerto, y a él ya todo le daba lo mismo. Sin Frank, nada merecía la pena.  
  
\- He dicho que me pongas otra. – esta vez cogió el vaso y lo levanto hacia el camarero mientras le miraba desafiante.  
  
El camarero aceptó el desafío y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el baso de la mano y lo dejó en el fregadero detrás de la barra. – Y yo he dicho que ya has bebido bastante, así que haz el favor de irte a casa a dormir la mona, sal de mi bar ahora mismo.  
  
\- ¡Serás hijo de…! – Jensen se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado haciéndola caer al suelo. El estruendo de la silla metálica al golpear contra la baldosa, hizo que el resto de los ocupantes del bar se giraran a mirar en dirección al ruido, y Jensen se encontró de pronto observado por todos aquellos ojos, con miradas de fastidio en unos casos, y lo que más le irritó, de compasión en otros.  
  
\- ¡Que os jodan a todos! – gritó todavía sujetándose a la barra con una mano, luego cogió el billete de cincuenta que había dejado en el mostrador y se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para poder llegar a ella sin caerse al suelo.  
  
Nada más abrir la puerta, Jensen sintió el frío nocturno golpeándole la cara y dejándole casi sin aliento. Estaban en pleno mes de enero, y toda la ciudad de Nueva York llevaba varios días nevada.  
  
Jensen avanzó por la acera apoyándose en la pared del edificio, trastabillando a cada dos pasos mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada y ver con algo de claridad por dónde estaba andando.  
  
De pronto, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Jensen se detuvo un momento y se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras respiraba profundamente intentando evitar vomitar todo lo que había bebido.  
  
Odiaba vomitar. Siempre había tenido envidia de la gente que era capaz de vomitar y después quedarse como nueva. Para él era agotador, terminaba como si le acabaran de dar una soberana paliza, eso sin contar lo repugnante del hecho en sí.  
  
Tras unos segundos intentando controlar sus tripas, Jensen se convenció de que iba a ser imposible, y se dirigió lo más rápido que su borrachera le permitía a un estrecho callejón que había a su derecha. Allí al menos tendría algo más de intimidad para echar las tripas por la boca.  
  
El callejón estaba bastante oscuro en su parte trasera, ya que no había iluminación en él, y al ser tan estrecho, la luz de la calle principal no llegaba hasta el fondo. Jensen se adentró en la oscuridad y apoyándose en una de las paredes, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y empezó a vomitar todo lo que había bebido.  
  
Unos minutos después, con todo su cuerpo sudado por el esfuerzo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer de rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, y lentamente, su cuerpo fue dejándose caer, hasta que estuvo tumbado en el suelo. Se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo y dejó que el agotamiento se hiciera dueño de su cuerpo, hasta que la mezcla de alcohol y cansancio le vencieron y se quedó dormido en el frío suelo.  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

 

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

 _\- ¿Zester? – dijo Aldoun casi conteniendo la respiración, - ¿alguna novedad?_  
  
Zester asintió aguantándole la mirada. – Ya ha llegado señor.  
  
Aldoun sonrió ampliamente y volvió a sentarse en el trono, mientras Zester lo hacía en la única silla que quedaba libre en la mesa.  
  
\- Cuéntanos todo. – dijo mientras llenaba su copa con el vino de una de las jarras que había sobre la mesa.  
  
Zester también se sirvió en su copa y dio un sorbo antes de empezar a hablar. – Todo ha sido tal y como estaba escrito señor. En el linde, junto a la piedra sagrada, y con los últimos rayos de sol. Es un hombre joven y aparentemente sano.  
  
\- ¿Quién le vigila? – preguntó Aldoun mientras el resto de los hombres permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que contaba Zester.  
  
\- Rahim está allí. Todavía no ha despertado, pero en cuanto haya alguna novedad nos informará.  
  
\- Bien, quiero que no se separe de él, que se acerque a él cuando despierte y se haga su amigo, que le introduzca en el pueblo. Necesitamos que se adapte un poco antes de empezar el camino.  
  
\- Claro señor, haré llegar sus órdenes a Rahim inmediatamente.  
  
Aldoun volvió a levantarse de su especie de trono y alzó la copa a modo de brindis, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
\- Por fin señores, ya ha llegado el día señalado.  
  
  


  
  
\- Vale Chris, cálmate, si sigues hablando de esa manera, soy incapaz de entenderte absolutamente nada. – Steve se ponía su abrigo mientras hablaba por teléfono, o al menos intentaba hablar por teléfono, con Chris.  
  
\- ¡Joder Steve! ¡Te lo he dicho ya tres veces! No tengo ni puta idea de dónde está, es la una de la madrugada y ha salido de casa con suficiente tequila en el cuerpo como para sufrir un coma etílico, y eso ha sido hace más de tres horas.  
  
\- Vale, vale, ya voy para allá, estoy ahí en cinco minutos, tú haz el favor de sentarte en el sofá y no hacer ninguna estupidez hasta que yo llegue. ¿Vale? – Steve conocía a Chris lo suficiente como para saber que cuando estaba nervioso su cerebro no funcionaba precisamente de forma muy racional. - ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
\- Pues ven rápido. – dijo Chris dando vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado. - Seguro que ha ido al bar que hay al lado del parque, suele ir allí cuando quiere emborracharse.  
  
\- Ya estoy en el coche Chris, en cinco minutos estoy ahí y vamos a buscarle, estate tranquilo.  
  
Cinco minutos después, tal y como había prometido, Steve paró el coche frente al apartamento de Jensen. Chris estaba en la calle, justo delante de la puerta, dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras acababa con las pocas uñas que le quedaban.  
  
\- Por fin, - dijo acercándose al coche y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. – Vamos, seguro que está en el bar que hay junto al parque.  
  
Durante los diez minutos que duró el viaje hasta allí, Steve le hizo contarle la conversación que había tenido con Jensen con pelos y señales, y cuando terminó, se detuvo en un semáforo y le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
\- Chris, mírame. – Chris ladeó su cabeza mirándole con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. – No va a pasarle nada ¿me oyes? Jensen estará borracho como una cuba, le vamos a llevar a casa y punto.  
  
Chris agachó la mirada y dijo casi en un susurro. - ¿Y si hace una locura? No debí haberle dicho que se tirara del tejado. ¿Y si piensa que estamos hartos de él y lo hace? Mierda, he sido un bocazas.  
  
\- Chris, ya vale. No va a hacer nada de eso, así que olvídalo de una vez ¿vale? – Chris asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
\- Vamos anda, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.  
  
Cuando llegaron al bar, apenas quedaba media docenas de personas dentro, y nada más acercarse a la barra, el camarero se colocó frente a ellos. – Lo siento señores, pero estamos a punto de cerrar.  
  
\- Sí, claro, verá… nosotros solo queríamos hacerle una pregunta. – dijo Steve adelantándose a Chris que parecía al borde del ataque de nervios. – Estamos buscando a un amigo, y creemos que a lo mejor ha estado aquí esta noche. Un chico de pelo castaño claro, con ojos verdes…  
  
\- Tengo una foto. – interrumpió Chris sacando la foto que había cogido del apartamento de Jensen. – Este es. – dijo enseñándosela al camarero.  
  
El hombre observó la foto y luego a Chris, que no podía disimular su nerviosismo. - ¿Son sus amigos? – dijo dudando un momento.  
  
\- Sí, - intervino Steve rápidamente, - escuche, él… no está pasando por un buen momento…  
  
\- No hace falta que lo jure, amigo. La verdad es que no le ha hecho ningún favor a su hígado esta noche, se ha bebido una botella de tequila él solito, y eso porque no he querido servirle más.  
  
Chris se pasó una mano por la cara. - ¿Entonces ha estado aquí? ¿Cuándo se ha ido?  
  
\- Hará como media hora. Me he negado a servirle más bebida y se ha marchado. Iba bastante cargado, la verdad, dudo que haya podido llegar demasiado lejos.  
  
\- ¡¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que no era buena idea dejarle salir así a la calle solo?! – soltó Chris bastante irritado. - ¡Podría pasarle cualquier cosa!  
  
El camarero se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente. - ¡Eh! ¡Que yo no soy la niñera de nadie!  
  
\- Vale, vale – dijo Steve intentando tranquilizar los ánimos. - ¿Ha visto hacia dónde ha ido?  
  
\- No. Solo sé que ha salido y ha tirado hacia la derecha, no tengo ni idea de a dónde iba.  
  
\- Bien, gracias. – Steve agarró a Chris por el brazo y tiró de él hacia la salida. Allí no iban a sacar nada más en claro. – Vamos, tenemos que buscarle, no puede estar muy lejos.  
  
Salieron a la calle y tomaron la dirección que el camarero les había indicado. – Vamos a buscarle por los alrededores, - dijo Steve mientras caminaban por la acera, - si fue en esta dirección… - de pronto se quedó parado mirando al suelo y salió corriendo hasta la esquina del edificio.  
  
Chris le siguió y vio cómo Steve se agachaba justo en la esquina y cogía algo del suelo. - ¿Qué es Steve? – Steve se giró y le enseñó la bufanda que tenía en la mano. Era de Jensen. Ellos se la regalaron en su último cumpleaños.  
  
Chris miró a su alrededor desesperado, - ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño está? – Cuando volvió a girarse hacia Steve, este se había apartado unos metros de él y se adentraba en el callejón que había en el lateral del edificio. Era un callejón estrecho y sin iluminación, y Chris sintió cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza en el pecho, mientras se imaginaba mil y una escenas grotescas de películas en las que algún personaje se adentraba en un callejón oscuro.  
  
\- ¡Aquí! – El grito de Steve le hizo volver a la realidad y Chris se acercó corriendo al fondo del callejón. Jensen estaba tirado en el suelo. Parecía inconsciente, y sus labios estaban amoratados por el frío.  
  
  


  
  
Un ruido le estaba taladrando el cerebro como si lo atravesara de lado a lado, provocándole un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Sentía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca, y apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando volver a dormirse, cualquier cosa antes que seguir aguantando aquella tortura.  
  
Pero estaba claro que lo que él quería daba igual, aquel ruido seguía retumbando en su cabeza sin parar, y finalmente levantó sus brazos para llevarse las manos a los oídos, intentando amortiguar el sonido. Aquel simple movimiento hizo que todo el cuerpo le doliera como si un tren le acabara de pasar por encima, y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca.  
  
Jensen intentó recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba su discusión con Chris, y el bar, y luego…. Dios, debía estar todavía tirado en aquel callejón donde echó las tripas, por eso le dolía todo el cuerpo. Por un momento pensó en quedarse allí, quizá el frío consiguiera acabar con él, y así todo habría terminado.  
  
Sintió cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla a la vez que la idea de dejar que el frío le matara se iba haciendo fuerte en su mente, pero algo no encajaba. Sabía que había algo que su cerebro no estaba procesando, algo que no estaba bien, y que su mente todavía abotargada por el alcohol no era capaz de ver con claridad.  
  
El frío.  
  
No tenía frío.  
  
Eso era lo que no encajaba. Sabía que Nueva York estaba completamente nevado, pero estaba allí tumbado en el suelo, en un callejón oscuro, y ni siquiera tenía las manos frías.  
  
\- ¿Qué coño…? – Jensen abrió los ojos lentamente y justo en ese momento, aquel ruido volvió a sonar justo encima de su cabeza. - ¿Pero qué…? – Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, habría jurado que era el ulular de un búho.  
  
Levantó la mirada con cuidado de no mover la cabeza demasiado rápido y se encontró mirando a un cielo negro y totalmente estrellado adornado con una enorme luna llena. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para poder incorporarse, - Joder, ¿qué es esto? – sintió en la palma de su mano las briznas de hierba que cubrían el suelo en el que estaba tumbado, y en ese momento, el búho volvió a ulular.  
  
Jensen alzó la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, justo sobre su cabeza, y pudo ver a la luz de la luna la silueta de un árbol frondoso.  
  
Se levantó lentamente, poniéndose primero de rodillas y luego incorporándose del todo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a saber dónde estaba. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ningún tipo de iluminación, salvo la suave luz de la luna llena que le dejaba vislumbrar un bosque a su derecha y una extensión de campo abierto a su izquierda.  
  
\- Mierda. ¿Dónde coño estoy?  
  
  


  
  
Rahim observaba desde detrás de los árboles al joven. El resplandor de la luna le permitía distinguir su cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, que en los últimos minutos se había movido varias veces. El chico había estado gimiendo como si estuviera soñando, y girándose de un lado a otro, y ahora por fin se había despertado.  
  
Le vio levantarse totalmente desorientado, mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Era su oportunidad, si se presentaba ante él ahora que estaba tan desorientado, seguro que agradecería su ayuda, era una buena oportunidad para hacer que empezara a confiar en él.  
  
Rahim soltó aire para relajarse y se dispuso a salir de detrás de los árboles cuando de pronto, apareció en el linde del bosque una luz, a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaba el chico.  
  
\- Mierda. – Rahim volvió a esconderse tras el árbol y observó atentamente.  
  
La luz se fue acercando al chico, y cuando estuvo a una distancia más corta, Rahim se dio cuenta que era una lámpara de aceite que alguien llevaba sujeta en su mano. Podía ver la silueta de alguien con una capucha cubriendo su cara y una túnica larga y oscura cubriendo su cuerpo.  
  
\- Mierda, Dyel. – Aquello no estaba bien, si el joven se iba con aquel idiota el plan iba a retrasarse más de lo previsto. A Aldoun no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.  
  
  


  
  
\- Se-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
Jensen pegó un bote al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, y se giró rápidamente. La voz parecía de un hombre joven, y frente a Jensen, había alguien que sujetaba una pequeña lámpara en la mano. Lo único que pudo distinguir con la escasa luz de la lámpara, fue que iba cubierto con una especie de túnica larga y marrón de los pies a la cabeza, parecida a un hábito de los que usan los monjes, con una capucha que, al llevar la cabeza inclinada, ocultaba su cara.  
  
\- ¿Señor? – repitió el hombre algo indeciso. Jensen se quedó mirándole incapaz de reaccionar durante un momento. Todo aquello parecía totalmente irreal. El hombre levantó un poco la lámpara como si quisiera verle mejor, y los ojos de Jensen se quedaron fijos en su mano, que a pesar del calor, estaba cubierta con una manopla de lana. - ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
\- Yo… - Jensen se frotó la cara intentando despejar un poco sus ideas. - ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Este sitio, ¿dónde estamos?  
  
\- En el linde del bosque, señor. Al norte del pueblo. – respondió el hombre algo extrañado.  
  
\- ¿El pueblo? ¿Qué… qué pueblo?  
  
\- Khormik, señor. En el cuarto islote de Everyland.  
  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

 

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Chris estaba sentado en la sala del personal de enfermería del hospital en el que trabajaba Steve. Habían llegado hacía aproximadamente tres horas, y Steve entró en urgencias con Jensen, dejando a Chris allí a pesar de sus protestas.  
  
Desde entonces no había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos, y los nervios ya estaban empezando a hacer mella en él. Se había tomado al menos cuatro cafés de la máquina que había en la sala de descanso para el personal, y entre el efecto de la cafeína y la preocupación por el estado de Jensen, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.  
  
Estaba dando vueltas por la sala como un león enjaulado cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y un Steve con cara de cansancio entró cerrando tras de sí. Chris se acercó a él rápidamente. - ¿Cómo está? – dijo con preocupación.  
  
\- Saldrá de esta. Le hemos hecho un lavado de estómago, y tenía algo de hipotermia, pero se pondrá bien. En un par de días podrá irse a casa.  
  
Chris soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en los pulmones y se pasó la mano por la cara, luego se acercó a Steve y le rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Steve le devolvió el abrazo frotándole la espalda para tranquilizarle.  
  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él Steve? Esto cada vez va a peor. Si sigue así va a terminar haciendo algo que no tenga remedio.  
  
Steve apretó el abrazo y soltó un suspiro. – Sí, lo sé. Pero si no deja que le ayudemos, es difícil poder hacer nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí cuando nos necesita.  
  
\- Tengo la sensación de que eso ya no es suficiente, si no se le hubiera caído la bufanda en esa esquina, ahora podría estar muerto.  
  
\- Pero no lo está Chris, tenemos que agarrarnos a eso, y seguir apoyándole en todo momento.  
  
Chris se apartó un poco de Steve y le miró a los ojos. – Tienes cara de cansado, ¿quieres un café?  
  
\- Estaba pensando que podíamos irnos a casa unas horas a descansar. Jensen no va a despertar por lo menos hasta la mañana, está sedado, y yo tengo turno de mañana, así que nos vendrá bien dormir unas horas.  
  
\- Sí, claro. ¿Puedo verle antes de irnos?  
  
\- Sí. Carla está en el control, ella te acompañará, yo mientras voy a cambiarme y te espero fuera.  
  
\- Bien. Nos vemos fuera. – Chris le dio un suave beso a Steve en los labios y salió de la sala.  
  
  


  
  
\- ¿El cuarto islote de qué? – Jensen miraba la silueta del hombre que tenía delante totalmente alucinado. Aquello tenía que ser una broma o algo. Eso o estaba teniendo una pesadilla. – Yo estaba en Nueva York hace un momento.  
  
\- ¿Nueva York? No conozco ese pueblo señor. ¿En qué islote está?  
  
\- ¿Islote? ¡No está en ningún islote! – Aquello estaba empeorando su dolor de cabeza, y Jensen se llevó una mano a la sien cerrando los ojos un momento mientras soltaba un juramento.  
  
\- ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Si quiere puedo acompañarle a la posada, yo trabajo allí, y podrá descansar un poco.  
  
\- La posada. Bien. – Al menos era un comienzo, seguro que allí podría sacar algo en claro y conseguir información sobre lo que estaba pasando. – Sí, está bien, vayamos a la posada.  
  
\- Bien señor. Sígame.  
  
Sin decir más, el hombre se giró y empezó a andar con la lámpara levantada delante de él para iluminar el camino.  
  
Avanzaron unos cincuenta metros pendiente arriba y cuando llegaron a la zona más alta, de pronto apareció frente a ellos un pueblo que se asentaba en un pequeño valle a sus pies. Apenas se podían ver algunas luces que iluminaban las calles y las siluetas de las casas que formaban el pequeño pueblo. El chico se giró hacia Jensen y señalo con su mano libre hacia el valle.  
  
\- Ese es el pueblo de Khormik, señor. No es muy grande, pero es un buen pueblo para vivir.  
  
Jensen iba a contestarle que no pensaba vivir en aquel pueblo de mala muerte, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre empezó a descender por la pendiente en dirección a las casas.  
  
Cuando se adentraron en lo que parecía la calle principal del pueblo, Jensen observó sorprendido que la mayoría de las casas eran construcciones de piedra de dos pisos, con aspecto sólido y diseñadas con muy buen gusto.  
  
\- Ahí está la posada. – dijo de pronto el joven señalando unos cien metros por delante de ellos, a un edificio de dos pisos que había en el lado derecho de la calle, iluminado por unas lámparas que colgaban a ambos lados de la puerta. – En esta época siempre hay habitaciones vacías, así que no tendrá ningún problema.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la posada, el hombre apagó la lámpara que llevaba en la mano y la dejó sobre un bloque de piedra que había en la entrada, luego abrió la puerta y entró seguido por Jensen.  
  
\- ¡DYEL! ¡Maldito vago! – Jensen se giró hacia el lugar de donde llegaban los gritos y vio cómo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, bastante sobrada de peso y con un vestido azul en parte cubierto por un delantal blanco, salía de detrás de la barra del bar con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigía hacia el chico que le había acompañado hasta allí. - ¡Estoy harta de que desaparezcas siempre cuando más trabajo hay, Dyel! ¡La próxima vez te dejo en la calle!  
  
La mujer llegó en un momento hasta donde estaba el joven, que parecía haberse encogido de repente, y estaba allí parado, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cubriendo su cara, mientras ella le daba manotazos con una mano sin parar de gritarle.  
  
\- ¡YA BASTA! – Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jensen casi por voluntad propia. No es que tuviera nada especial con aquel chico, no le había salvado la vida ni nada, pero al ver cómo se encogía literalmente de miedo delante de la mujer, imaginó que los golpes eran algo que sufría habitualmente, y no pudo evitar que una especie de necesidad de protegerle le invadiera de repente.  
  
La mujer se giró al oír la voz de Jensen, y el joven aprovechó la distracción para salir corriendo hacia la puerta que había en la parte posterior de la posada y desaparecer por ella.  
  
Al ver a Jensen, la mujer cambió su expresión inmediatamente y una falsa sonrisa apareció en su cara. – Vaya, buenas noches señor. ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo? Si necesita un sitio donde dormir, aquí tenemos las mejores habitaciones. – dijo mientras agarraba a Jensen por el brazo y le llevaba hasta una de las mesas. – Pero antes, seguro que quiere cenar algo, ¿acaba de llegar al pueblo? Estará cansado del viaje. ¡DYEL! ¡Mueve tu culo aquí ahora mismo y trae café para el caballero!  
  
Dyel apareció casi inmediatamente detrás de la barra y tras coger un vaso y una jarra se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Jensen. Este no pudo evitar fijarse en que a pesar de que hacía calor allí dentro, el chico seguía con la larga túnica, la capucha todavía le cubría la cara, y llevaba las manoplas puestas.  
  
Con dificultad por culpa de las prendas de lana que cubrían sus manos, Dyel dejó el vaso en la mesa y sirvió a Jensen el café de la jarra, derramando un poco.  
  
\- ¡ Estúpido! – La mujer le soltó un manotazo a la cabeza y le quitó la jarra de las manos antes de darle un empujón para que se apartara de la mesa, luego se giró otra vez hacia Jensen con su falsa sonrisa en los labios mientras secaba el café derramado con un trapo que llevaba colgado del delantal. – Este chico es un desastre. No sé por qué le sigo teniendo aquí, supongo que en el fondo me da pena y no quiero dejarle tirado en la calle.  
  
Jensen le devolvió una sonrisa igual de falsa y luego desvió su mirada hacia la figura del chico, que se había quedado a unos metros de la mesa, encogido como si estuviera esperando algún golpe más. No pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Por alguna razón sentía como si debiera cuidar de aquel chico, pero la verdad era, que en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidar de sí mismo.  
  
La única explicación que encontraba para toda aquella situación, era que se había vuelto completamente loco, y que su mente divagaba totalmente perdida en algún mundo imaginario del que era incapaz de salir. Difícilmente iba a poder cuidar de nadie cuando probablemente lo que necesitaba era una camisa de fuerza.  
  
  


  
  
Aldoun golpeó la mesa con el puño y luego respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Rahim estaba de pie junto a la mesa, mientras los nueve hombres sentados en las sillas le miraban esperando que explicara lo que había pasado.  
  
\- Señor, no pude hacer nada, - dijo Rahim retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. – Estaba esperando a que despertara, pero en cuanto se levantó, ese maldito chico de la posada apareció entre los árboles y no pude acercarme a él.  
  
\- ¿El chico de la posada?  
  
\- Sí, señor. Dyel. Se acercó a él y se lo llevó a la posada.  
  
\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Dejaste que se lo llevara sin más? – dijo Aldoun cada vez más enfadado.  
  
\- ¡No! No señor. Les seguí. El forastero fue a la posada y Rhaima le dio una habitación para pasar la noche. Estuvo cenando antes de irse a la habitación, y hablando con ella, lo único que decía todo el rato era que quería volver a Nueva York, que lo único que quería era que le dijeran cómo podía volver a Nueva York.  
  
Aldoun bajó la mirada a la mesa y soltó un suspiro. – Bien, si quiere saber cómo volver a Nueva York, nosotros se lo diremos. Zester, - dijo girándose hacia el hombre.  
  
\- ¿Sí señor?  
  
\- Quiero que mañana te acerques a la posada, irás a hablar con él y le dirás que tú sabes cómo puede volver a Nueva York.  
  
\- ¿Puede volver, señor?  
  
\- Sí. Si la puerta se abre, podrá ir donde él quiera. Una vez que abra la puerta para nosotros, ya no le necesitaremos, entonces podrá irse a Nueva York si eso es lo que quiere.  
  
Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Zester. – Claro señor.  
  
\- Quiero que mañana estés aquí al amanecer, prepararemos lo que vas a decirle.  
  
Dicho esto, Aldoun se levantó de su silla y salió de la sala.  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

 

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

Después de más de dos horas intentando hacer entender a la gente que él vivía en Nueva York y que quería volver a su casa, Jensen se dio por vencido y decidió irse a dormir. Nadie parecía saber de qué coño estaba hablando, y todos le miraban con cara rara cada vez que nombraba Nueva York.  
  
La quinta vez que alguien le preguntó en qué islote estaba Nueva York, soltó un juramento y salió desesperado hacia la puerta trasera de la posada, la que llevaba al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.  
  
Atravesó la puerta y se encontró en un pasillo ancho que a un lado tenía una puerta que daba al patio trasero y en el otro tenía unas escaleras para subir a las habitaciones. Se giró hacia aquella dirección y entonces un ruido llamó su atención en la calle. Cruzó el pasillo y se asomó a la puerta que daba al patio.  
  
Dyel estaba allí, recogiendo la basura que se había amontonado en un rincón del patio y echándola con una pala a una carretilla. Mientras lo hacía, cantaba una canción que Jensen no había oído nunca, pero estaba seguro que la versión de Dyel no se parecía en nada a la original, ya que sonaba totalmente desafinada.  
  
No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras veía al chico totalmente absorto en su trabajo. Seguía llevando las manoplas cubriendo sus manos, pero había echado la capucha un poco hacia atrás para poder trabajar mejor, y Jensen podía ver una parte de su cara a la luz de las farolas que iluminaban el patio, aunque por su posición, no podía distinguir gran cosa, solo que su piel estaba pálida. “ _Normal_ ” pensó Jensen, “ _si lleva siempre esa capucha no le habrá dado el sol en la cara nunca_ ”.  
  
En ese momento, Dyel, que había terminado de recoger toda la basura, se giró para dejar la pala apoyada contra el muro que había a su derecha, y Jensen pudo ver su cara con claridad.  
  
Casi se quedó sin respiración.  
  
Su rostro, de pómulos marcados, estaba enmarcado por una melena larga de pelo castaño. Tenía unas cejas perfectamente delineadas sobre sus ojos almendrados, de un color que Jensen no fue capaz de definir por la escasa luz, y una boca grande, con labios finos y bien dibujados, además de una mandíbula bien marcada.  
  
Jensen debió de hacer algún ruido mientras le miraba ensimismado, porque de pronto Dyel levantó la cabeza, y al ver que era observado una expresión de algo parecido al miedo apareció en sus ojos. Se cubrió con la capucha rápidamente y sin decir nada cogió la carretilla y se alejó por el camino que rodeaba la casa.  
  
Jensen se quedó allí parado, mirando durante un rato al lugar por donde había desaparecido Dyel, incapaz de reaccionar, y preguntándose una y otra vez, por qué alguien tan guapo se ocultaba de la vista de todo el mundo. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza, como intentando apartar el pensamiento, y dejando escapar un suspiro volvió a entrar en el pasillo y se dirigió a las escaleras.  
  
La habitación era sencilla pero estaba limpia y era amplia, con una buena cama, un baño con ducha y bañera y un armario donde guardar la ropa. También había un par de sillas y una mesita en uno de los lados de la habitación. Al ver la cama, Jensen sintió como si todo el cansancio que llevaba acumulado encima se volviera más pesado que el plomo, y cayera de golpe sobre sus hombros.  
  
Su cerebro pareció desconectar de todo lo que había sucedido durante el día y lo único que registraba era la cama que tenía frente a él, así que Jensen por fin se rindió y tras quitarse la ropa se dejó caer sobre la cama y prácticamente se quedó dormido al instante.  
  
  


  
  
\- Eh, eh, tranquilo Jensen. – Chris sujetaba a Jensen por los hombros impidiéndole levantarse de la cama. – Jen, vamos, estate tranquilo, es mejor que no te muevas hasta que te vea el médico. – dijo Chris mientras apretaba el botón de llamada para las enfermeras.  
  
Steve y él habían llegado al hospital a las ocho de la mañana, hora en la que empezaba el turno de trabajo de Steve, y Chris se había dirigido directamente a la habitación de Jensen, donde llevaba sentado en una silla las dos últimas horas.  
  
Por fin, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, Jensen abrió los ojos, mirando confundido a su alrededor.  
  
\- Quédate tumbado Jen, pronto vendrá el médico a ver qué tal estás. – Chris consiguió por fin que Jensen se tranquilizara un poco y entonces le soltó y se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Chris? – preguntó Jensen mirándole un tanto sorprendido.  
  
\- Sí, Jen. Soy Chris. Lo que no sé es por qué te extraña tanto. ¿A quién esperabas encontrar a tu lado al despertarte? ¿Acaso ligaste anoche antes de caer en coma etílico? – Chris intentaba mantener un tono distendido para tranquilizar a Jensen, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar más en serio con él cuando se encontrara mejor.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Ligar? No… yo… - Jensen parecía totalmente confundido y miraba a su alrededor como si necesitara comprobar una y otra vez dónde estaba.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jen, estás un poco desorientado, supongo que es normal después de lo de anoche.  
  
\- Anoche. - Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara. – Yo… - de pronto se giró en la cama con un movimiento rápido y se inclinó hacia delante sacando la cabeza por uno de los lados, y empezó a vomitar en el suelo.  
  
\- ¡Joder, Jen! – Chris se acercó a él y le sujetó por los hombros, frotándole la espalda suavemente sin saber qué más hacer.  
  
En ese momento una enfermera entró en la habitación y cuando vio el panorama entró corriendo en el baño y sacó una batea que le dio a Jensen.  
  
Media hora después, Chris daba vueltas por el pasillo cuando Steve salió del ascensor y se acercó a él. – Hola. – Le saludo mirándole a los ojos y dándole un suave beso. – Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado.  
  
\- Sí, no ha sido muy agradable, la verdad. Estaba muy desorientado cuando se ha despertado, como si no tuviera ni idea de dónde estaba, y luego se ha puesto a vomitar como si necesitara echar las tripas por la boca.  
  
\- No te preocupes Chris, eso es normal después de lo de anoche. Pronto estará bien.  
  
\- Ya. – Chris soltó un suspiro y luego señaló hacia la habitación de Jensen. – El médico está con él ahora. Le está haciendo un reconocimiento para ver cómo está.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen llevaba despierto desde la mañana, y desde que abrió los ojos, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Dyel. Aquel sueño que había tenido mientras estaba inconsciente era tan vívido, que si no fuera porque era totalmente imposible, Jensen habría jurado que lo había vivido de verdad.  
  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo y había pasado la mañana entre pruebas médicas y sermones de Chris y Steve, y la verdad era que todo aquello le había agotado. Más aún. Así que se había limitado a quedarse tumbado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo y las imágenes de aquel sueño dando vueltas en su mente una y otra vez.  
  
\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Chris mirándole extrañado.  
  
\- ¿Eh? Yo no he dicho nada. – dijo Jensen frunciendo el ceño.  
  
\- Sí, has dicho algo. Estabas ahí mirando al techo y has dicho algo, “diel” o algo así.  
  
\- ¿Dyel?  
  
\- Sí. ¿Qué es eso? – Chris se levantó de la silla que había junto a la cama y se sentó al borde de la cama, posando una mano en la rodilla de Jensen. - ¿Qué es eso Jensen?  
  
\- No… no sé… no es nada.  
  
Chris miró a Jensen con algo de recelo. – Jen, vamos, no me vengas con esas, sé que está pasando algo en esa cabeza tuya. ¿Qué es Dyel?  
  
\- No… de verdad Chris, no es nada. Solo… un sueño.  
  
\- ¿Un sueño?  
  
\- Sí, solo que fue muy real, casi como si lo hubiera vivido de verdad, y no puedo sacarme ese nombre de la cabeza.  
  
Chris observó preocupado cómo Jensen había empezado a temblar mientras hablaba de aquel sueño, parecía cada vez más nervioso. – Jensen, ¿qué pasa?  
  
\- No lo sé Chris, ese sueño… yo, no sé… - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Chris con una expresión que pedía ayuda a gritos.  
  
\- Vale Jen, estate tranquilo, era solo un sueño.  
  
\- Pero Dyel… yo no… - Finalmente Jensen se derrumbó y empezó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. – No sé que me pasa Chris, es como si necesitara volver allí.  
  
\- ¿Volver? ¿A dónde Jen? – preguntó Chris mirándole con una gran preocupación. Sabía que Jensen estaba mal desde lo de Frank, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.  
  
Entonces Jensen le agarró por la camisa con fuerza y temblando cada vez más le miró fijamente a los ojos. – Al sueño Chris. Tengo que volver al sueño.  
  
Jensen siguió repitiendo aquello sin parar, una y otra vez, mientras se aferraba a Chris casi con desesperación y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Repetía aquella palabra sin parar, y que quería volver, que tenía que volver.  
  
Finalmente Chris llamó a las enfermeras para que le dieran un sedante, y cuando este por fin le hizo efecto, Jensen se quedó dormido, encogido entre las sábanas, hecho una pelota.  
  
  


  
  
La siguiente vez que Jensen abrió los ojos, fue cuando los rayos de sol que se colaban por la venta de la habitación cayeron sobre su cara. La luz le hizo fruncir el ceño, y soltando un gruñido se giró en la cama dando la espalda a la ventana.  
  
No quería despertar. Recordaba con claridad la angustia que había invadido todo su cuerpo cuando estaba despierto, aquella necesidad de volver a ver a Dyel, el chico de su sueño. El mero recuerdo hizo que su corazón se acelerase y apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera obligar al sueño a sumirle en el olvido una vez más.  
  
Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Jensen se tensó, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería que le dejaran en paz. Pero quien fuera que estuviera fuera, insistió y volvió a llamar.  
  
\- ¿Señor? – la voz de Dyel llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Señor, hay alguien abajo que quiere hablar con usted, dice que sabe cómo puede volver a Nueva York.  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

 

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Jensen se incorporó en la cama como un resorte, mirando a su alrededor totalmente alucinado. Estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación en la posada. La posada de su sueño, el pueblo de su sueño, y el chico de su sueño estaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
\- ¿Señor? – Insistió Dyel desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
\- S-Sí… sí, ya voy. – consiguió balbucear Jensen mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas.  
  
Recordaba lo que había pasado cuando despertó en el hospital, la angustia que le invadió, la necesidad casi física de volver a aquel pueblo, de volver a ver a Dyel, y sin embargo ahora, lo único que quería era encontrar la manera de volver a Nueva York.  
  
Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
\- Yo… dame un minuto, ahora mismo bajo. – Dijo levantando la voz para que el chico pudiera oírle.  
  
\- Bien señor. – Jensen pudo oír los pasos de Dyel alejándose por el pasillo, y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
Tenía dos opciones, derrumbarse por completo y dejar que aquella locura acabara con él, o seguir la corriente y buscar la manera de volver a Nueva York y acabar con todo aquello. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado 24 horas antes cómo iba a reaccionar, habría asegurado que se dejaría morir en aquel pueblo de mala muerte, pero sorprendentemente, no tenía ganas de rendirse, tenía que conseguir salir de allí.  
  
Jensen se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con las ropas del día anterior, anotando mentalmente que tenía que buscar la manera de conseguir ropa limpia. Luego bajó al bar de la posada.  
  
Nada más entrar en el bar, recorrió la estancia con la mirada, la dueña estaba tras la barra, había media docena de personas sentadas en las mesas, desayunando, y Dyel se movía entre ellas sirviendo a los clientes. Jensen sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba al verle allí, era como si necesitara tenerle cerca.  
  
Nada más entrar, la mujer, Rhaima, se recordó a sí mismo, se acercó a él con su sonrisa falsa.  
  
\- ¡Señor Ackles! Por fin se ha levantado. Pensé que iba a dormir hasta el mediodía. - Rhaima guió a Jensen hasta una de las mesas en la que estaba sentado un hombre. – Siéntese con Zester, señor Ackles, le traeré un buen desayuno mientras ustedes hablan, creo que tiene información que podría interesarle.  
  
Jensen se sentó algo aturdido por la verborrea de la mujer y por la mirada escrutadora de el hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa.  
  
El hombre le observó durante un momento y luego se levantó extendiéndole la mano. – Buenos días, señor Ackles. Mi nombre es Zester, y creo que puedo contestar a algunas de las preguntas que se está haciendo. – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante.  
  
Jensen estrechó su mano y se sentó a la mesa, todavía algo perdido. – Buenos días… yo… verá, la verdad es que… no sé muy bien qué es lo que está pasando.  
  
\- Claro señor Ackles, no se preocupe, sé de lo que me está hablando.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Lo sabe? – preguntó Jensen en un tono esperanzado.  
  
\- Sí señor, y creo que puedo aclarar algunas de sus dudas, ¿qué quiere saber?  
  
\- ¿Saber? Bueno… yo… ¿dónde estamos?  
  
\- Estamos en Everyland. Un mundo diferente del que usted conoce. Digamos que es algo así como una realidad paralela a la que usted había vivido hasta ahora.  
  
\- ¿Realidad paralela? Perdone, pero eso suena un poco a…  
  
\- ¿A ciencia ficción?  
  
\- Jensen se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada a la mesa. – Bueno, sí, algo así.  
  
\- Verá señor, hay muchas cosas que los habitantes de su mundo desconocen. El ahora, está compuesto por varios mundos, que están situados en planos separados y que nunca pueden encontrarse, como si fueran polos iguales de dos imanes, que se repelen el uno al otro. Su mundo es uno de esos imanes, y Everyland es el otro. No pueden tocarse, no pueden encontrarse.  
  
\- Pero… pero entonces… ¿cómo he llegado yo hasta aquí?  
  
\- Verá… la verdad es que es un tanto complicado de explicar, pero para que lo entienda, su mundo y el nuestro, se mueven en sus respectivos planos como si fueran barcos a la deriva, y en ocasiones, cuando el impulso es fuerte, los planos pueden llegar a chocar. Cuando eso ocurre, si alguien se encuentra justo en el punto de choque, puede verse lanzado de un mundo a otro, y eso es lo que le ha ocurrido a usted.  
  
\- Pero… pero eso no puede ser, esta noche… esta noche yo he despertado en mi mundo, estaba… estaba allí otra vez y… - Jensen se calló de repente. Zester le estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, con una expresión mezcla de incredulidad, asombro y miedo. - ¿He… he dicho algo malo?  
  
Zester pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. – N-No… no, nada malo, es solo que… saltar de un mundo a otro… bueno… eso es bastante extraño, solo se conocen casos por los libros antiguos. Dicen… los libros dicen que cuando eso ocurre, es porque la persona ha quedado entre los dos mundos, y su cuerpo y su mente, no saben a cuál tienen que dirigirse.  
  
\- ¡Yo sí sé a cuál tengo que dirigirme! ¡Quiero ir a Nueva York!  
  
\- Bien, - Zester mostró de pronto una sonrisa, como si la conversación por fin hubiera llegado al punto que él quería. – Bien, pues si lo tiene tan claro, le haremos volver a Nueva York.  
  
\- ¿Haremos? – preguntó Jensen con cautela. - ¿Quiénes?  
  
\- Verá, pertenezco a un grupo de… estudiosos del tema, es… como un hobby para nosotros, nos gusta conocer todo sobre los mundos que nos rodean.  
  
\- Perfecto, ¿cuándo puedo reunirme con el grupo?  
  
\- Verá, eso no será necesario, señor. Ayer supimos de su situación aquí, y hemos pasado la noche estudiando su caso, yo estoy aquí en representación del grupo, para darle toda la información que necesita.  
  
Jensen le miró un tanto extrañado, había algo en el fondo de su mente que le hacía desconfiar de aquel hombre, pero por otra parte, iba a ayudarle a volver a Nueva York, así que… - Bien, perfecto. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
  
  


  
  
Steve abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jensen y asomó su cabeza. Era la hora de su descanso para comer, y Chris llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana sentado en aquella silla junto a Jensen, así que pensaba sacarle de allí al menos un rato para que se despejara un poco.  
  
\- Hey. – dijo mirando a Chris sin levantar mucho la voz. Este se giró hacia él y le sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a él.  
  
Steve negó con la cabeza, y Chris puso cara de extrañado. Entonces Steve hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera fuera de la habitación, y después desapareció de la puerta. Chris echó un último vistazo hacia Jensen, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido mientras sentía que los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de él. ¿Por qué Steve no quería entrar en la habitación? ¿No quería hablar delante de Jensen? ¿Acaso tenía malas noticias? Pero Jensen estaba dormido, de todas formas no se iba a enterar.  
  
Finalmente Chris agarró una de las manos de Jensen y se inclinó hacia él. – Vuelvo en seguida. – le dijo en un susurro, y luego salió de la habitación en busca de Steve.  
  
Steve estaba al final del pasillo esperándole, y cuando llegó a su lado, le miró a los ojos buscando una pista de lo que estaba pasando. - ¿Qué pasa Steve?  
  
\- Nada. Voy a llevarte a comer. Ya llevas bastante tiempo sentado en esa silla.  
  
\- ¡Joder Steve! – Chris le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con gesto enfadado. - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!  
  
\- ¡Au! – se quejó Steve frotándose el lugar donde le había golpeado. - ¿Así me agradeces que te invite a comer?  
  
\- Eres un idiota.  
  
\- Sí, y por eso me quieres. – Contestó Steve poniéndole morritos.  
  
Chris sonrió por el gesto, pero pronto su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. - ¿No debería haber alguien con él? ¿Y si se despierta?  
  
\- Chris, no se va a despertar por lo menos en unas horas. Han tenido que sedarle para que se tranquilizara, y de momento va a seguir durmiendo un buen rato.  
  
Chris dudó un momento y finalmente asintió con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro. – Está bien, tienes razón. No me vendrá mal despejarme un poco.  
  
Poco después estaban los dos sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante que había frente al hospital. Pidieron su comida a la camarera y una vez se quedaron solos, Chris apoyó sus codos en la mesa mirando fijamente a Steve. – Suéltalo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Vamos Steve, que te conozco. Llevas queriéndome decir algo desde que hemos llegado. Suéltalo ya. ¿Es sobre Jensen?  
  
Steve suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla. – Sí, es sobre Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- He estado hablando con el médico Chris. Y la verdad es que está bastante sorprendido.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Ya sabes que después de lo de esta mañana, han monitorizado sus impulsos cerebrales, para tenerle controlado, - Chris asintió con la cabeza, había pasado media mañana mirando los dibujos que hacía aquella máquina. – Bueno, pues la verdad es que las últimas lecturas, son bastante extrañas.  
  
\- ¿Extrañas? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
\- El cerebro de Jensen… bueno, para que me entiendas, es como si Jensen estuviera despierto. En realidad, más que despierto. Su actividad cerebral es igual a la de una persona que está despierta y realizando alguna actividad bastante intensa.  
  
\- Steve, Jensen está dormido.  
  
\- Pues su cerebro no opina lo mismo. Y la verdad es que los médicos están un poco perdidos, nunca habían visto algo así.  
  
  


  
  
\- A ver si lo he entendido bien. – Jensen tomó otro trago de la cerveza que Dyel le había servido mientras escuchaba todas las explicaciones de Zester. – Yo ahora mismo estoy entre dos mundos paralelos, y la única forma de poder volver a mi mundo, es seguir las indicaciones que están escritas en los libros antiguos, y que se supone que abren un camino entre los dos mundos, lo que me permitiría volver al mío y quedarme allí definitivamente.  
  
\- Sí, creo que lo ha entendido, señor Ackles.  
  
\- Y por lo que ha dicho, esas indicaciones me llevarán al octavo islote, donde el elegido puede abrir la puerta utilizando la primera piedra.  
  
\- Sí señor, eso es lo que dicen los libros antiguos.  
  
\- Vale, eso me genera algunas dudas.  
  
\- No dude en preguntar, señor. Le responderé a todas las dudas que tenga.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- ¿Qué sacan ustedes de todo esto? Quiero decir, tanto afán por ayudarme cuando no me conocen de nada, sinceramente, me hace sospechar. Nadie da nada gratis.  
  
\- ¿Gratis? Usted no lo entiende, señor. Hay mucha gente en Everyland, que no cree en los libros antiguos. Se dice que no son más que leyendas. Sin embargo, si usted pudiera abrir el camino entre los mundos… bueno… – Zester se estremeció solo de pensarlo – eso sería la prueba de que nosotros estamos en lo cierto, la confirmación de que aquello a lo que le hemos dedicado la mitad de nuestra vida, no es una simple fantasía inventada por algún loco. Para nosotros lo significa todo señor. Quedaríamos en deuda con usted.  
  
Jensen meditó sus palabras durante un momento, en realidad, se podía decir que le estaban pidiendo algo así como que demostrada la autenticidad de su “Biblia” particular. Casi como demostrarle a un cristiano que todo lo que dice la Biblia es cierto. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, era una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para prestarle toda la ayuda necesaria.  
  
\- De acuerdo, entonces tengo varias preguntas, - Zester suspiró aliviado al ver que Jensen estaba dispuesto a seguir el plan. - ¿Qué es esa primera piedra y cómo la encuentro?  
  
\- Se dice que la piedra es el centro mismo del mundo original. Según los libros antiguos, en el inicio sólo existía un mundo, pero este se dividió en varios mundos distintos. Por lo visto, la primera piedra es la roca que ocupaba el centro del mundo original, y por tanto tiene el poder de conectar los diferentes mundos. En cuanto a encontrarla, no creo que vaya a tener problemas para eso, la primera piedra está en el centro mismo del islote, sobre el altar del mundo antiguo.  
  
\- Vale, otra duda. ¿El elegido? ¿Quién coño es el elegido?  
  
\- Usted es el elegido, señor.  
  
Jensen miró a Zester con cara de incredulidad. – Yo no soy elegido de nada. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – En eso se están equivocando.  
  
\- No nos equivocamos, señor. Según dicen los libros, _“Llegará un hombre capaz de vivir en los dos mundos, llegará al cuarto islote, y será recibido por la piedra sagrada. Ese hombre, y solo él, podrá volver a comunicar los mundos”_. – Zester se encogió de hombros como si todo fuera obvio. – Está claro que ese hombre es usted señor Ackles. Usted llegó desde otro mundo, y apareció en el linde del bosque, junto a la piedra sagrada que hay a las afueras.  
  
Jensen lo pensó por un momento, todo aquello era una locura detrás de otra, así que aceptar una más no le iba a hacer daño. Se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de cansancio. – Vale, digamos que admito que soy un elegido o algo así. – Zester asintió con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - Aún me queda una pregunta.  
  
\- Dígame señor.  
  
\- ¿Islotes? Desde que he llegado no he parado de oír hablar de los islotes. ¿Es que este mundo es algo así como un archipiélago? Entonces necesitaremos un barco para movernos ¿no?  
  
Zester le miró sorprendido durante un momento, como si no entendiera lo que Jensen le estaba diciendo, y de pronto, algo pareció encajar en su cerebro y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.  
  
\- ¡Oh, claro! Usted llegó anoche, y esta mañana ha bajado al bar directamente desde su habitación, y por lo que veo, ni siquiera ha mirado por la ventana.  
  
\- ¿Uh? – Esta vez fue Jensen el que pareció no entender nada.  
  
\- Si me acompaña fuera, señor. – dijo Zester levantándose de su silla y haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta del bar. - Como se suele decir, una imagen vale más que mil palabras.  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

 

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había salido del bar siguiendo a Zester, y nada más cruzar la puerta, miró hacia el horizonte, donde el hombre estaba señalando, y se quedó allí de pie, paralizado y con la boca abierta como un auténtico imbécil.  
  
Siguiendo la calle principal del pueblo con la mirada y aproximadamente medio kilómetro más allá de donde este terminaba, se veía el linde del bosque en el que Jensen había despertado la noche anterior. Desde detrás de los árboles, surgía una inmensa escalera de piedra que se elevaba hacia el cielo, hasta llegar al borde de una roca gigantesca que flotaba en el aire como si fuera una pequeña isla voladora. Se sostenía en el aire como si no pesara nada en absoluto, y mientras que su parte inferior era pura roca terminada en una punta que señalaba hacia abajo, la parte superior era una explanada con una ligera pendiente en la que se podía apreciar vegetación diversa y un pueblo que ocupaba prácticamente toda la superficie de la roca.  
  
\- Ese de ahí arriba es Rhunnin, el quinto islote. – dijo Zester señalando a la inmensa roca que flotaba frente a ellos en el cielo. – Es uno de los islotes más pequeños, demasiadas cosas en muy poco espacio para mi gusto. Aunque allí se puede encontrar todo lo que uno pueda desear, yo prefiero vivir aquí en Khormik, cada vez que voy ahí arriba, siento como si me ahogara.  
  
Por fin, Jensen fue capaz de reaccionar y de poner su cerebro en funcionamiento otra vez. Sin apartar la mirada de Rhunnin, Jensen señaló hacia el pueblo y preguntó, - ¿Ese es el quinto islote?  
  
\- Sí, y el nuestro es el cuarto…  
  
\- Eso… eso quiere decir…  
  
\- Que tiene un largo recorrido por hacer hasta llegar a su destino.  
  
Jensen tragó saliva y luego se dio la vuelta hacia el bar. – Creo que necesito una copa.  
  
Una vez dentro del bar, Jensen volvió a sentarse en la mesa que habían ocupado antes Zester y él, y pidió una copa. – Algo fuerte, por favor. Creo que lo voy a necesitar.  
  
Zester se sentó a su lado una vez más y le miró fijamente durante un momento.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jensen algo irritado. Se estaba cansando de que aquel hombre le observara como a un bicho de laboratorio.  
  
\- N-Nada señor. Solo… me preguntaba si está usted listo para iniciar el viaje.  
  
\- ¿Ahora?  
  
\- Bueno, cuanto antes empiece, antes llegará a su destino.  
  
\- Sí, claro. – Zester tenía razón. Nada le ataba a aquel pueblo, en realidad debería estar deseando salir de allí, y sin embargo… sí que algo le ataba, algo le tenía allí sentado sin decidirse a iniciar el camino. – Necesitaré algunas cosas. – dijo Jensen intentando ganar algo de tiempo. Tenía que descubrir qué era aquella extraña sensación.  
  
\- Claro señor Ackles. Puede pedir todo lo que quiera, nosotros estaremos gustosos de suministrarle todo aquello que necesite para el viaje.  
  
\- Bien, necesito… ropa… y comida… y dinero, y… ¿medio de transporte?  
  
La cara que puso Zester en ese punto, le dejó claro a Jensen que en Everyland todos se movían a pie, cosa que por otra parte no era de extrañar, eran islotes pequeños comunicados por escaleras, no es que un carro o un coche fueran a ser de demasiada utilidad.  
  
\- Y necesito esa copa. – Terminó Jensen soltando un fuerte suspiro.  
  
Rhaima, que estaba junto a la mesa escuchando la conversación, se giró hacia la barra. - ¡¡DYEL!! ¡Maldito inútil! ¿Acaso no has oído al señor Ackles? ¿Dónde está su bebida?  
  
Jensen vio cómo el chico se encogía al oír los gritos de Rhaima, y apresuradamente sacaba un vaso y una botella de licor. Salió de detrás de la barra corriendo y poco antes de llegar a la mesa, tropezó con la túnica que llevaba puesta y cayó al suelo rompiendo el vaso que llevaba en su mano enguantada.  
  
Rhaima parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, empezó a gritar al chico, llamándole inútil, basura, estorbo, mientras le golpeaba con el pie para que se levantara del suelo.  
  
Jensen sintió que le hervía la sangre, se agarró con fuerza a la mesa intentando evitar lanzarse contra aquella mujer y liarse a golpes con ella. - ¡QUIERO QUE VENGA CONMIGO!  
  
Tanto Rhaima como Zester se volvieron hacia Jensen con los ojos como platos. Jensen necesitó un momento para asimilar lo que su boca, juraría que por voluntad propia, acababa de decir, y tras un par de segundos de indecisión, se irguió y mirando a Zester con determinación dijo – Quiero que el chico venga conmigo, necesito a mi lado a alguien que conozca este mundo, que me ayude con las costumbres y todo eso.  
  
\- ¿Dyel? – preguntó Rhaima en tono sarcástico. – Créame señor Ackles, no creo que Dyel vaya a serle de gran ayuda, este chico no vale para nada. Seguro que hay gente más válida…  
  
\- Quiero a Dyel. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarme en lo que vaya a necesitar.  
  
Rhaima lanzó una mirada hacia Zester y este asintió con la cabeza y luego se giró hacia Jensen otra vez. – Está bien señor Ackles, si quiere que sea Dyel quien le acompañe, así será. Mandaré a alguien para que haga todos los preparativos necesarios.  
  
Jensen sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima, de pronto esa sensación de que algo le ataba a aquel pueblo había desaparecido. Ahora sí que quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, y encontrar la forma de volver a su casa.  
  
  


  
  
  
Salieron del pueblo a primera hora de la tarde, cargados con dos mochilas llenas de ropa y comida, y con un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo de Jensen, cortesía de Zester y sus amigos. Además, Zester le entregó a Jensen una bolsa de cuero en la que iba guardada una copia del “Gran libro de los antiguos”, en el que podría encontrar valiosa información para su viaje.  
  
Jensen tomó la calle principal del pueblo en dirección al linde del bosque, con la mirada fija en Rhunnin en el horizonte, y Dyel le siguió unos pasos por detrás sin decir nada.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la altura de los primeros árboles, Jensen se giró para comprobar que Dyel le seguía, y se quitó la mochila de la espalda. – Dyel, ven un momento.  
  
\- Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que me llamo Jared, señor. – dijo el chico en un susurro bajando la mirada al suelo.  
  
\- Pero… pero todos te llaman Dyel en el pueblo.  
  
\- Sí. – Jensen apenas pudo oír la contestación.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Ellos… - Jared desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, como si estuviera avergonzado. – Ellos siempre me han llamado así, señor.  
  
\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué significa?  
  
\- Dyel… es una palabra de la lengua antigua, se utiliza para las cosas… repugnantes. – La última palabra fue apenas un susurro, si Jensen no hubiera estado tan pendiente de lo que decía no le habría oído.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! Dy… Jared, no entiendo por qué alguien podría llamarte así. Dios, no eres…  
  
\- Sí lo soy, señor. Usted en realidad no sabe….  
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no sé Jared? Por mucho que te escondas, yo he visto tu cara ¿recuerdas? Y desde luego que esa palabra es la última que usaría para describirte.  
  
Jared se quedó callado con la mirada fija en el suelo, y tras observarle durante un rato, Jensen soltó un suspiro. – Está bien, no voy a discutir esto contigo ahora Jared. Pero me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.  
  
La capucha que cubría la cabeza de Jared se elevó un poco cuando este levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jensen. - ¿Un favor?  
  
\- Sí Jared. Sería un gran favor para mí.  
  
\- Cla-claro señor, solo tiene que decir lo que quiere que haga. Para eso he venido ¿no?  
  
\- No Jared, no has venido para hacer todo lo que yo te diga, has venido porque quería que me acompañaras. No te estoy ordenando nada, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor.  
  
Jared se removió inquieto en el sitio, dejando claro que no estaba acostumbrado a que le pidieran las cosas por favor. - ¿Qué favor? – dijo de forma tímida.  
  
\- Me gustaría que te quitaras la capucha, Jared. Ya he visto tu cara, y te aseguro que no me voy a asustar de ella, más bien todo lo contrario. Me gustaría poder verte la cara cuando hablo contigo.  
  
Jared dudó durante un momento, y finalmente, levantó su mano lentamente hasta su cabeza, y poco a poco retiró la capucha que le cubría, manteniendo la cabeza agachada un momento, luego alzó la mirada poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la cara de Jensen.  
  
Jensen le sonrió. – Bien. Eso está mucho mejor. No me gusta demasiado hablar con un trozo de tela. Gracias Jared.  
  
Jared se sonrojó y volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo. – De nada, señor.  
  
Era un comienzo. Jensen estaba seguro de que debía haber mucho más para que Jared se ocultara de aquella manera, no solo el hecho de que la gente le llamara así, pero no quería forzar las cosas. Iban a tener tiempo de sobra para hablar de ello, y estaba decidido a hacer que Jared saliera de aquel caparazón en el que aparentemente vivía.  
  
Cruzaron el bosque en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando por fin alcanzaron el final de la zona de árboles y salieron a campo abierto, a Jensen se le cortó la respiración por la imagen que se encontró delante.  
  
El islote en el que estaban terminaba abruptamente a unos cincuenta metros de donde se encontraban, de forma que frente a ellos, no había más que un espacio abierto, un cielo que ocupaba todo lo que su vista abarcaba, tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo.  
  
Justo frente a ellos, estaba el inicio de la inmensa escalera que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Tenía unos treinta metros de ancho, y los escalones eran de poca altura y muy profundos. Jensen calculó que en cada escalón tendría que dar al menos tres pasos hasta llegar al siguiente.  
  
\- ¿Cuántos escalones calculas que hay? – preguntó mientras recorría las escaleras con la mirada colocando su mano en la frente a modo de visera.  
  
\- 4.825. – dijo Jared sin dudar.  
  
Jensen se giró hacia él con cara de horror. - ¡Joder! ¿Tenemos que subir casi cinco mil escalones?  
  
\- Sí. Al menos si quiere ir a Rhunnin, señor. – contestó Jared con una pequeña sonrisa que provocó una sensación cálida en el estómago de Jensen. - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor?  
  
\- Claro Jared, las que quieras.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?  
  
\- ¿No te ha dicho nada Rhaima?  
  
\- No. Solo que tenía que acompañarle.  
  
Jared sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Esa mujer ni siquiera había tenido el detalle de decirle a Jared en lo que se estaba metiendo. Cosa que por otra parte no le extrañaba, después de ver cómo le trataba en el bar.  
  
\- Vamos al octavo islote.  
  
Jared frunció el ceño y luego apartó la mirada de Jensen sin decir nada.  
  
\- Jared. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
\- Yo… verá, señor. – Jared se rascó la nuca nervioso, como si no se atreviera a hablar.  
  
\- Vamos Jared, puedes decir lo que quieras.  
  
\- Bueno, es que… ¿al octavo islote?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Es que… eso es imposible, señor.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Jensen extrañado.  
  
\- Porque en Everyland solo hay siete islotes, señor.  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

 

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

\- Jared, eso no puede ser. Zester me dijo claramente que teníamos que ir al octavo islote.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza. – No señor, solo hay siete islotes. Después ya no hay nada más.  
  
\- ¡Joder!, No puede ser Jared. – dijo Jensen mientras sacaba la copia del libro antiguo de la bolsa. – A lo mejor tú no lo conoces.  
  
\- Señor, conozco todos los islotes. Todo el mundo los conoce. Eso se aprende cuando eres niño. Everyland está compuesto de siete islotes.  
  
Jensen abrió el libro y empezó a buscar información en las páginas que Zester le había dejado señaladas.  
  
\- ¡Mira! – dijo señalando una de las páginas con una sonrisa. – Aquí está. _“La primera piedra descansará por el resto de los tiempos en el altar mayor, en el punto más alto del mundo flotante. El octavo islote protegerá la llave de todos los mundos, y solo se mostrará ante los ojos del elegido”_  
  
Jensen levantó la mirada del libro y la fijó en Jared, que estaba con la boca abierta. - ¿El elegido? ¿Y eso qué significa?  
  
Jensen miró las escaleras que subían hasta Rhunnin y luego al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse. - ¿Sabes? – dijo soltando un suspiro y dejando el libro a un lado. – Creo que vamos a hacer una cosa.  
  
\- Claro señor, lo que quiera.  
  
\- Lo primero de todo, quiero que dejes de llamarme señor. Me llamo Jensen.  
  
\- Pero… yo no… yo siempre…  
  
\- Mira Jared, no sé como son las cosas aquí, pero de donde yo vengo, nadie es señor de nadie ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- Jared asintió tímidamente. – De acuerdo se… Jensen.  
  
\- Bien, y en segundo lugar, creo que se nos ha hecho algo tarde para empezar a subir las escaleras, así que pasaremos la noche aquí, y aprovecharé para contarte a dónde vamos y por qué.  
  
Para cuando anocheció por completo, Jared y Jensen estaban sentados al lado de una fogata que habían encendido entre los dos. Habían cenado parte de la comida que llevaban en las mochilas, y Jensen le había contado a Jared todo lo que Zester le había dicho sobre los mundos y la roca sagrada.  
  
. Entonces… ¿vas a volver a tu mundo? – A Jensen le pareció oír un deje de tristeza en la pregunta de Jared, aunque no estaba seguro, ya que este tenía la cabeza agachada, ocultando su cara de la mirada de Jensen.  
  
\- Sí. Tengo que volver, Jared.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque este no es mi mundo, yo no pertenezco a aquí.  
  
\- Pero este mundo no es tan malo.  
  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Jared?  
  
Jared solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.  
  
\- ¿Por qué te ocultas de la gente? ¿Por qué esa capa y esos guantes?  
  
Jared se removió incómodo en el sitio. – Yo… es necesario.  
  
\- ¿Necesario? ¿Igual de necesario que la capucha? Jared, nos vamos del pueblo, ya no tienes que ocultarte de nadie.  
  
\- No es lo mismo. – dijo Jared con cabezonería.  
  
\- Sabes que podrías quitártelos ¿verdad? Conmigo no tienes que taparte.  
  
Jared soltó un suspiro y se tumbó dándole la espalda a Jensen, con su mochila como almohada. – Será mejor que durmamos, mañana va a ser un día cansado.  
  
Jensen se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan torpe. Debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil. No llevaba más que unas pocas horas con Jared y ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo. _”Mierda”_.  
  
Observó la silueta de Jared tumbado en el suelo durante un momento, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. No entendía qué tenía Jared que le hacía sentir de aquella manera, era como si no pudiera separarse de él, como si necesitara la cercanía.  
  
Y a cada momento, la sensación se hacía más fuerte. Mientras le había estado contando todo, había sentido en algunos momentos la necesidad de tocarle, ya no solo de estar cerca de él, los dedos casi le quemaban por la necesidad de sentir su piel, y casi se tenía que morder los labios para contener las ganas de besarle. – Mierda. Tío, estás jodido. – Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, y luego suspiró y se tumbó a dormir.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Cuando despertó, Jensen oyó un murmullo a su lado. Parecían dos hombres hablando en voz baja, como si no quisieran despertarle. Por un momento se puso tenso, pensando que podrían ser ladrones, o alguien que quisiera atacarles, pero en seguida reconoció las voces. Se relajó por la familiaridad, pero pronto su mente reaccionó, recordándole que no debía estar allí, que Chris y Steve no estaban en el mundo en el que él se había dormido.  
  
Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente, haciendo que sus amigos se giraran hacia él sorprendidos.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – Chris se acercó a la cama y le sujetó para que volviera a tumbarse. – Eh, tranquilo, tómatelo con calma o te vas a marear.  
  
\- Chris… yo… no, estoy bien, de verdad. – Mientras se dejaba hacer por Chris, Jensen puso a funcionar su cerebro a todo lo que daba. Necesitaba pensar en una manera de volver con Dyel, y con Chris y Steve a su lado como dos perros guardianes, no lo iba a conseguir. – Quiero irme a casa. – dijo de pronto.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Steve le miró como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza. – Jensen, ¿se puede saber qué estás diciendo? Hace menos de doce horas que han tenido que sedarte porque te ha dado un ataque, no vas a irte a casa todavía.  
  
\- Estoy bien, quiero irme a casa. – Insistió Jensen con cabezonería mientras estiraba la mano para tocar el timbre de aviso a las enfermeras.  
  
\- Jensen, por favor, - Chris se sentó en la cama a su lado y le agarró una mano, - vamos a hablarlo antes de que hagas una tontería.  
  
\- No tengo nada que hablar Chris, quiero irme.  
  
Chris se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto desesperado y luego miró a Steve en busca de ayuda.  
  
\- Jensen, si sales ahora del hospital, puede pasarte cualquier cosa, espera por lo menos hasta mañana para ver cómo evolucionas. Si te vemos tranquilo mañana todo el día, te llevaremos a casa.  
  
En ese momento, entró una enfermera a la habitación. – Vaya, señor Ackles, veo que ya se ha despertado. – dijo sonriéndole mientras comprobaba los aparatos que estaban conectados a él.  
  
\- Sí, respondió Jensen, quiero ver al médico. Ahora.  
  
La enfermera se giró hacia él sorprendida. - ¿Se encuentra mal, señor? El médico vendrá por la tarde, a hacer su ronda, pero si tiene algún problema…  
  
\- Quiero verle ahora, por favor. – repitió Jensen con firmeza.  
  
\- Sí, claro señor, le avisaré. – La enfermera salió de la habitación un tanto confundida, dejando a Jensen con Chris y Steve a su lado, mirándole como si quisieran matarle allí mismo.  
  
\- Jensen, en qué estás pensando. – dijo Steve con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
\- En nada Steve, solo quiero irme a casa. – Mientras hablaba, Jensen se levantó lentamente de la cama, para evitar el mareo, se acercó al armario que había en la habitación, y cogiendo su ropa se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta por dentro.  
  
Una hora después, Jensen salía del hospital después de haber firmado la hoja de alta voluntaria que le había dado su médico, no sin antes intentar convencerle de mil maneras de que se quedara al menos un día más en el hospital.  
  
Fue directo hacia la parada de taxis que había junto a la entrada, y cuando llego junto al primer taxi, se giró hacia Chris y Steve, que le seguían como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.  
  
\- Vale chicos, mirad, ya sé que estáis preocupados por mí y todo eso, y os lo agradezco mucho, pero de verdad estoy bien, y lo único que necesito es estar solo un tiempo y descansar.  
  
\- ¿Descansar? – le contestó Chris con tono irritado, - ¿A base de tequila y porros? No nos vengas con chorradas Jensen, que nos conocemos.  
  
\- Jensen soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada al suelo un momento. Luego miró a Chris directamente a los ojos. – Escucha Chris, sé que los últimos días me he portado como un cretino, pero te prometo que no voy a volver a hacerlo. Lo juro. Solo quiero estar solo un tiempo, aclarar las ideas en mi cabeza. Nada más, lo prometo. Nada de tequila ni de porros.  
  
\- ¿Y esperas que me lo trague?  
  
Finalmente Jensen perdió la paciencia, abrió la puerta del taxi y se giró una última vez hacia sus amigos, - Yo no espero nada, chicos, pero es lo que hay, podéis creerme o no, eso ya es cosa vuestra. Nos vemos en unos días. – Dicho esto se metió en el taxi y cerró la puerta mientras le indicaba al taxista la dirección de su casa. Sentía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, tenía que conseguir dormirse cuanto antes.  
  
Una vez en casa, Jensen cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro, dejando la llave cruzada para que Chris no pudiera entrar con la copia que tenía, estaba casi seguro de que se iba a presentar allí tarde o temprano. Luego recorrió la casa cerrando ventanas y bajando persianas, y finalmente, se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
\- Bien, ya está todo listo. – dijo hablando para sí mismo. Tenía en el baño unas pocas pastillas de las que el médico le dio para poder dormir al día siguiente de la muerte de Frank, serían perfectas para lo que necesitaba. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó el bote que tenía allí guardado, se tomó dos de las pastillas y luego se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
  
  


  
  
  
Chris y Steve estaban sentados en el salón de su casa, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano. Ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que llegaron a la casa, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, con cara de preocupación.  
  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo finalmente Chris rompiendo el silencio.  
  
\- No voy a dejar que se acabe matando.  
  
\- ¿Has pensado en algo?  
  
\- Voy a darle dos días para que se tranquilice un poco. Luego iremos a su casa, y si no entra en razón, o veo cualquier cosa que no me guste, tramitaré en el hospital su ingreso forzoso en psiquiatría. – Dicho esto, Steve se levantó del sofá y se dirigió con gesto cansado a la habitación, dejando a Chris solo en el salón.  
  
\- Esto no va a ser nada agradable. – Murmuró Chris para sí mismo, luego se levantó y siguió a Steve hasta la habitación.  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

 

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Jensen abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien sacudía su cuerpo, y se encontró con la mirada angustiada de Jared frente a su cara.  
  
\- ¿Qué…? – dijo incorporándose un poco.  
  
\- ¡Por fin! – Jared soltó un fuerte suspiro y le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevo media hora intentando despertarte, y no respondías a nada. Me has dado un susto de muerte.  
  
\- Vale, lo siento… - Jared parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y para sorpresa de Jensen le abrazó con fuerza mientras seguía hablando sin parar. – No vuelvas a hacerme esto Jensen, de verdad que me has asustado, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si ibas a volver a despertarte.  
  
\- Vale, vale, tranquilo Jared, - contestó Jensen devolviéndole el abrazo con timidez, - estoy bien, en serio, es solo que…  
  
Jared se apartó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos, y Jensen sintió que su cuerpo le echaba de menos inmediatamente, habría preferido que le siguiera abrazando durante un rato más.  
  
\- ¿Has vuelto allí?  
  
\- ¿Eh? – dijo apartando esos pensamiento de su mente.  
  
\- A Nueva York. ¿Estabas allí? – Jared le miraba con tristeza mientras le preguntaba.  
  
\- S-sí Jared. Estaba allí.  
  
\- Oh. – Entonces Jared le soltó y se apartó un poco, bajando la mirada al suelo.  
  
\- Eh, Jared, - Jensen no podía aguantar la sensación de haber hecho algo que entristeciera a Jared, - Mírame, - dijo sujetándole la cara con las dos manos y obligándole a levantar la mirada. – No pasa nada, ¿vale? Ya estoy aquí otra vez.  
  
Jared asintió, pero volvió a bajar la mirada. – No querías volver. - dijo en un susurro.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Jared, por supuesto que quería volver!  
  
\- Pero no podía despertarte.  
  
\- Pero no es por eso, Jared. Es como… no sé muy bien cómo funciona… solo voy de un mundo a otro cuando me duermo, y… bueno… he tenido que encargarme de algunas cosas antes de poder dormirme allí. No he podido hacerlo antes, de verdad.  
  
\- ¿Querías volver? – Jared parecía algo esperanzado esta vez.  
  
\- Claro que quería, Jared. Es lo único en lo que podía pensar desde que he despertado en Nueva York, en volver aquí.  
  
Esto último hizo que Jared sonriera aliviado, y Jensen prácticamente se quedó hipnotizado por los hoyuelos que aparecieron a ambos lados de su boca.  
  
\- Dios, deberías hacer eso más a menudo.  
  
\- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Jared frunciendo el ceño extrañado.  
  
\- Sonreír. ¿Sabes que te salen unos hoyuelos…? – Jensen se señaló la cara indicándole el lugar, y Jared volvió a sonreír, dejándole sin habla. – Sí… ahí. – dijo con la mirada fija en su sonrisa.  
  
Jared se sonrojó y desvió la mirada avergonzado, - Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, se ha hecho un poco tarde, y son muchas escaleras hasta llegar a Rhunnin.  
  
Jensen salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio cómo Jared se levantaba y empezaba a recoger sus cosas.  
  
\- Eehh, sí, claro, será mejor que nos demos prisa.  
  
  


  
  
  
La subida a Rhunnin estaba siendo bastante tranquila. En un principio, a Jensen le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la sensación de ir andando por una plataforma suspendida en el aire. Así que durante la primera hora, se negó rotundamente a apartarse del centro de las escaleras, y mantenía en todo momento la mirada fija en el centro, mientras aguantaba las risas de Jared que le tomaba el pelo sin parar.  
  
Después de la primera hora, se acostumbró a que sus ojos no vieran más que cielo abierto tanto encima como debajo de él, pero siguió fingiendo estar aterrado, porque las risas de Jared le provocaban un hormigueo en el estómago que no quería dejar de sentir.  
  
Subieron a un ritmo tranquilo, mientras Jensen le contaba a Jared lo que había pasado en su última “visita” a Nueva York, e hicieron una parada a mitad de camino, sentándose en uno de los escalones a comer algo y descansar un poco.  
  
El ir y venir de gente por las escaleras que unían los dos islotes era constante, aunque no muy abundante. Se cruzaron con gente que bajaba hacia Khormik en muchas ocasiones, y Jared siempre agachaba la cabeza e intentaba esconderse detrás de Jensen hasta que se alejaban.  
  
A pesar de eso, Jared iba cogiendo más confianza a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y cuando retomaron la marcha después del descanso, empezó a retar a Jensen a que se acercara más al borde de las escaleras, riéndose cada vez que este se negaba.  
  
Una hora después, ya podían ver claramente el punto en el que las escaleras se unían al islote de Rhunnin, y a Jensen le pareció que acababa de ver el paraíso, porque sus piernas estaban empezando a protestar a cada escalón que subía, y los calambres cada vez eran más fuertes.  
  
\- Dios, por fin, si llegan a ser unas pocas más, creo que no habría llegado.  
  
Jared le miró con una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. – Vamos Jensen, pensé que estabas en forma, tampoco ha sido para tanto.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Tío, acabamos de subir cinco mil escaleras en una mañana, con esto creo que quedo libre de ir al gimnasio por lo menos durante un mes.  
  
\- ¿Qué es un gimnasio? – preguntó Jared con curiosidad.  
  
\- Bueno, dicen que es un sitio en el que ponerse en forma y estar saludable, pero yo más bien diría que es algo así como una sala de tortura. – contestó Jensen mientras se frotaba uno de sus muslos. – Aunque creo que estas escaleras son peor todavía. Oye, ¿el correo entre los islotes es diario? Porque entonces los carteros tienen que cobrar una fortuna.  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas a Jensen. – No. Es semanal, y hay un cartero para cada una de las escaleras. - Jensen se quedó mirando a Jared totalmente embobado, y eso le impidió ver al hombre que subía las escaleras tras él y que se acercó hasta llegar a su lado.  
  
En un gesto rápido, el hombre se colocó al lado de Jensen y le embistió como su tuviera que hacerle un placaje, lanzándole hacia el lateral de las escaleras. Jensen cayó al suelo justo al borde, y con la inercia del empujón, su cuerpo terminó cayendo al vacío.  
  
En el último segundo, Jensen consiguió reaccionar y agarrarse al borde, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda.  
  
Jared no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Vio cómo aquel hombre empujaba a Jensen, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, este estaba agarrado al lateral de las escaleras, con su cuerpo colgando en el vacío. Jared echó a correr hacia allí, y en apenas unos segundos, estaba tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza asomando hacia el vacío mientras sujetaba a Jensen de los dos brazos.  
  
\- Jensen, vamos Jensen, tienes que subir, - sentía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar, y su voz temblaba de forma descontrolada. – Por favor Jensen…  
  
\- Ja-Jared, - la voz entrecortada de Jensen le llegó desde abajo y Jared apretó aún más su agarre sobre sus brazos. – Jared, no… no puedo… no tengo fuerzas.  
  
\- No Jensen, no se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera, tienes que subir, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor Jensen. Por favor. Por favor.  
  
La voz suplicante de Jared le hizo levantar la mirada, y vio que sus mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas, y le miraba con una expresión totalmente angustiada. Aquella mirada hizo que algo se revolviera dentro de él, y la adrenalina empezó a bombear por su venas, dándole una fuerza que no creía tener.  
  
Con un grito de rabia que sacó de lo más profundo de su estómago, Jensen se agarró con desesperación a los brazos de Jared y se impulsó hacia arriba, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jared se estaba ahogando. Veía a Jensen allí colgado en el vacío, y podía sentir cómo sus manos se iban resbalando. Aquella maldita capa que llevaba, no dejaba que Jensen se sujetara bien a sus brazos, y estaba perdiendo el agarre poco a poco.  
  
La sola idea de ver caer a Jensen al vacío le cortaba la respiración, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara mientras le suplicaba que no le dejara, que no le abandonara en aquellas escaleras. La idea de perderle era como un cuchillo atravesando sus entrañas.  
  
Fijó su mirada, borrosa por las lágrimas, en los ojos de Jensen, aquellos dos círculos verdes que le dejaban sin aliento cada vez que le miraban, y le suplicó, esta vez sin palabras, que no le abandonara.  
  
Entonces, pudo ver un brillo de determinación en aquellos ojos, y de pronto, Jensen soltó un grito de rabia y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Jared supo en ese momento, que le iban a quedar las marcas de los dedos de Jensen en los brazos, pero nada pudo hacerle más feliz, y a la vez que sentía cómo este se impulsaba hacia arriba, tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que consiguió que el tronco de Jensen estuviera sobre las escaleras. Luego soltó uno de sus brazos y le agarró del cinturón, tirando de él hasta dejarlo tumbado en uno de los escalones.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¿Estás bien? – Con el corazón a mil por hora, Jared le hizo darse la vuelta hasta que estuvo tumbado boca arriba, y le agarró la cara, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. - ¿Estás… estás bien? Dios, Jensen, dime que estás bien, - no podía parar de preguntarlo mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, liberando la tensión y el miedo que había pasado.  
  
Jensen seguía allí tumbado, respirando de forma agitada, y sujetó también entre sus manos la cara de Jared, tirando de él hasta que sus frentes estuvieron pegadas. – Estoy… estoy bien, Jared. Estoy bien. – Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levantó un poco la cabeza y unió sus labios a los de Jared, con un suave roce que provocó una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral.  
  
Jared se quedó paralizado durante un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar al movimiento de Jensen, y luego se dejó caer en aquella sensación, abriendo ligeramente los labios y respondiendo al beso de forma un tanto insegura.  
  
\- ¡Dios mío, señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? – La voz del hombre les hizo apartarse rápidamente y los dos miraron hacia arriba. Varias personas bajaban corriendo desde Rhunnin hacia ellos. Por lo visto, habían presenciado el incidente desde el islote.  
  
\- Señores, ¿se encuentran bien? – Uno de los hombres había llegado hasta ellos y les miraba con preocupación. – Dios mío, no sé cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así, en mi vida había visto algo igual. ¿Conocía usted a ese hombre, señor?  
  
Jensen negó con la cabeza mientras recogía su mochila y se la ponía otra vez a la espalda.  
  
\- Lo siento mucho, pero no hemos podido atraparle, se ha adentrado en el pueblo y ha desaparecido entre las callejuelas. Dios mío, ese hombre debe estar completamente loco, habrá que dar parte a la autoridad.  
  
\- Sí, claro, pero por desgracia, ni siquiera he podido verle, - dijo Jensen buscando la manera de escabullirse de aquello. – No tengo ni idea de qué aspecto tenía, así que, no creo que pueda ser de mucha ayuda.  
  
Después de un rato discutiendo el tema, Jensen consiguió convencerles de que su testimonio no iba a servir para nada, y tras asegurar que tanto Jared como él estaban perfectamente, consiguió que les dejaran marchar y buscar una pensión en el pueblo en la que pudieran descansar el resto del día.  
  
Terminaron de subir las escaleras y los dos se sentaron en el primer banco que encontraron en Rhunnin, agradeciendo tener suelo firme bajo sus pies. – Dios, no entiendo como alguien puede hacer algo así Jensen. Ese hombre tenía que estar completamente loco.  
  
Jensen soltó un suspiro y dudó un momento antes de hablar. – No era un loco Jared, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jensen?  
  
\- Ese hombre quería matarme.  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Jared con cara de asombro.  
  
\- Porque antes de empujarme, me ha dicho _“Deja la primera piedra en paz”_  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

 

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

Jensen y Jared consiguieron una habitación con dos camas en una de las posadas de Rhunnin. No habían hablado más del incidente en las escaleras, Jared porque realmente no sabía que decir al respecto, y Jensen porque prefería ni siquiera pensar en ello.  
  
Si alguien estaba intentando matarle, el viaje iba a ser más complicado de lo que esperaba, y en ese momento no necesitaba más preocupaciones en su cabeza. Como se decía habitualmente, ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.  
  
En cuanto al beso, parecía que hubieran hecho un pacto para fingir que no había pasado, y aunque ninguno de los dos era capaz de apartar aquel momento de su mente, cada uno tenía sus motivos para intentar olvidar el tema.  
  
Jensen estaba convencido de que se había precipitado, y no paraba de llamarse estúpido mentalmente, por haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso. Estaba claro, que una persona con los complejos de Jared, lo último que necesitaba era a alguien presionándole. No estaba preparado para eso. Y ni siquiera sabía si podría estarlo alguna vez.  
  
Jared por su parte, sabía que cualquier cosa entre ellos dos era imposible, en primer lugar porque Jensen iba a volver a su mundo, y en segundo lugar, porque él no sabía toda la verdad. Si Jensen supiera por qué en Khórmik todos le llamaban Dyel, si supiera lo que escondía debajo de aquella túnica, nunca le habría besado.  
  
Así que los dos se limitaron a hacer como si todo aquel incidente en las escaleras no hubiera ocurrido, y siguieron su camino.  
  
Comieron en el bar de la posada y luego subieron a la habitación a descansar y a planear el viaje del día siguiente.  
  
  


  
  
\- Bien, entonces mañana tenemos que ir a…  
  
\- Árthedir – dijo Jared mientras Jensen buscaba en el libro. – El sexto islote. Está justo detrás de Rhunnin si miras desde Khórmik, casi a la misma altura, y a unos veinte kilómetros, así que la plataforma que va hasta allí, es solo un puente, con unas pocas escaleras, pero en su mayoría es llano.  
  
\- Árthedir. ¿Cómo es? ¿Se parece más a Rhunnin o a Khórmik?  
  
Jared levantó las cejas y se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa. – Digamos que no se parece en nada a ninguno de ellos.  
  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es?  
  
\- Verás, Rhunnin es el último islote habitado de Everyland. Bueno, no estrictamente hablando, si que hay algunas personas viviendo en Árthedir, pero no son más que unos pocos aventureros o renegados que por alguna razón que no soy capaz de entender, viven allí.  
  
\- ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó Jensen frunciendo el ceño. Si el islote era inhabitable, tampoco sería fácil cruzarlo.  
  
\- Está helado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jensen miró a Jared como si estuviera loco.  
  
\- Que Árthedir está helado, es como un inmenso bloque de hielo.  
  
\- Jared, eso es imposible, si está a la misma altura y solo a veinte kilómetros, no puede ser que esté totalmente helado. ¡Aquí hace calor!  
  
\- Pues Árthedir está helado. – dijo Jared encogiéndose de hombros. – Siempre lo ha estado, y nunca nadie ha dicho que sea algo raro.  
  
\- Ya, supongo que aquí puede ser algo normal. Vale, entonces es un islote helado, algo así como cruzar un glaciar. Necesitaremos ropa de abrigo.  
  
\- Sí, habrá que comprar calzado para la nieve, y abrigos. ¿No traías un abrigo cuando llegaste a Everyland? – preguntó Jared mirando a Jensen con extrañeza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no llevaba el abrigo.  
  
\- Sí, pero lo dejé en la posada, pensé que con la temperatura que hace aquí no iba a hacer nada más que estorbarme.  
  
  


  
  
Llevaban dos horas dando vueltas por el pueblo, comprando aprovisionamientos y todo lo necesario para seguir el viaje. Habían conseguido botas buenas para la nieve, un abrigo de piel para Jensen y una capa también de piel que Jared podía ponerse encima de su ropa y que les protegerían contra el frío, unos gorros de lana y guantes para Jensen. También compraron algo de comida y un par de mochilas más grandes que las que llevaban, para poder meter todo en ellas.  
  
Ya volvían hacia la posada, cuando de pronto Jensen agarró a Jared por el brazo haciéndole detenerse.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jensen? – dijo Jared mirando preocupado la expresión atemorizada de Jensen.  
  
\- Es él. – dijo Jensen señalando con la cabeza hacia delante.  
  
Una calle más abajo, había un hombre de pie mirando hacia ellos.  
  
\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Jared empezando a sentir que el miedo se apoderaba de él.  
  
\- El hombre de las escaleras. – respondió Jensen sin apartar la mirada de aquel hombre.  
  
\- ¿Qué… qué hacemos? – Jared había empezado a temblar. Nunca en su vida se había enfrentado a alguien que quisiera matarle. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante algo así.  
  
De pronto, el hombre echó a correr hacia ellos, mientras sacaba del interior de su chaqueta una pistola y apuntaba con ella a Jensen.  
  
\- ¡Vamos! – Jensen tiró del brazo de Jared y empezó a correr en dirección a un callejón que tenían a su derecha.  
  
Jared tardó un segundo en conseguir que sus piernas hicieran caso a su cerebro, pero cuando escuchó el sonido de un disparo, estas parecieron cobrar vida propia y echó a correr detrás de Jensen.  
  
Corrieron durante un buen rato entre las callejuelas estrechas de Rhunnin, hasta que finalmente, Jensen se detuvo en una esquina, apoyándose contra la pared jadeando como si sus pulmones necesitaran todo el aire del mundo.  
  
Jared se detuvo a su lado, todavía pálido por el susto y también intentando recuperar el aliento.  
  
\- Dios, Jensen, ¿por qué quieren matarte? – dijo Jared jadeando. Al ver que Jensen no contestaba, se giró hacia él para mirarle.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – Jensen estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del edificio, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente pálido. – Jensen ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Jared se puso frente a él, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada buscando qué era lo que estaba mal. Jensen tenía la mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo, y apretaba con fuerza mientras entre sus dedos resbalaba un fino hilo de sangre. - ¡Dios! ¡Estás herido!  
  
Jared le hizo levantar la mano con cuidado y vio un agujero en la camisa de Jensen, justo en el centro de una mancha de sangre que se iba haciendo más grande.  
  
\- No es nada Jared.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Te han disparado! – Jared sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y lo ató en el brazo de Jensen tapando la herida.  
  
\- Creo, que solo me ha rozado, no es nada, de verdad. – Jensen cogió aire profundamente y se separó de la pared mirando a ambos lados. – Creo que le hemos despistado, será mejor que volvamos a la posada cuanto antes.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen necesitó de todo su poder de convicción para conseguir tranquilizar a Jared. Después de darse una ducha y dejar que le curara la herida pareció quedarse más tranquilo al ver que realmente no era más que una herida superficial, y que la bala no había llegado a atravesarle.  
  
\- Jensen, esto es demasiado peligroso, - dijo Jared mientras cenaban en la habitación, cada uno sentado en una de las camas. – Quizá deberías pensar en suspender el viaje, tendríamos que averiguar por qué esa gente quiere matarte.  
  
\- No creo que estén dispuestos a tener una charla tranquila Jared, ya ves que son de los que primero disparan y luego preguntan.  
  
\- ¿Y si nos siguen a Árthedir? Es peligroso Jensen. – Jared seguía bastante intranquilo, la idea de que hicieran daño de verdad a Jensen le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Tendremos que ir con cuidado, procuraremos pasar inadvertidos, y si volvemos a verle mañana, avisaremos a la policía, o lo que sea que tengáis aquí para atrapar a los malos. – dijo con una sonrisa intentando aligerar un poco la tensión.  
  
\- Les llamamos la autoridad. – Jared le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
\- Bien, pues avisaremos a la autoridad. Pero ahora creo que lo mejor es que durmamos, lo vamos a necesitar para mañana.  
  
La expresión de Jared se ensombreció inmediatamente, y asintió bajando la mirada al suelo.  
  
\- Eh, Jared, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Jensen arrodillándose delante de él para mirarle a la cara.  
  
\- ¿Vas a volver allí? – la voz de Jared era apenas un susurro, y se retorcía las manos nervioso.  
  
\- ¿Volver a dónde?  
  
\- A Nueva York. Cuando te duermas. – dijo Jared con voz temblorosa.  
  
Jensen sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la tristeza de Jared, y sujetó su cara con las manos obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- Escucha Jared, creo que sí voy a ir a Nueva York, siempre pasa cuando me duermo, pero te prometo que voy a volver. No quiero que pienses ni por un momento que no voy a volver, porque voy a hacerlo. Así que por la mañana, si no consigues despertarme, solo espérame, porque te prometo que en cuanto pueda, voy a dormirme allí para volver contigo. ¿Vale?  
  
Jared solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y Jensen le hizo mirarle otra vez. - ¿Vale? – le volvió a preguntar con insistencia.  
  
\- Vale. – respondió esta vez Jared con una pequeña sonrisa. – Te esperaré.  
  
\- Bien. Pues ahora vamos a dormir.  
  
  


  
  
Aquel “paso” de Jensen por Nueva York, fue bastante tranquilo, despertó en su cama, y tras levantarse comprobó que todas las ventanas seguían cerradas y todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de acostarse.  
  
Comprobó la hora, y al ver que eran las diez de la mañana, se decidió a llamar a Chris y Steve, para que al menos se quedaran tranquilos. Habló con ellos durante unos minutos, asegurándoles una y otra vez que estaba perfectamente, y volvió a decirles que necesitaba estar solo durante un tiempo cuando estos insistieron en ir a verle.  
  
Steve le dijo que quería verle al día siguiente sin falta, y que la excusa de estar solo ya no le iba a valer más, y el tono que usó le provocó a Jensen una inquietud que no podía explicar, como si tuviera la sensación de que Steve le estaba dando un ultimátum o algo por el estilo.  
  
Después de eso se dio una ducha, comió algo, y por curiosidad buscó en google Khórmik, Rhunnin, Árthedir y Everyland, pero con ninguna de las palabras consiguió nada, así que apagó el portátil y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele.  
  
Media hora después estaba desesperado por volver a Rhunnin. No tenía claro cómo funcionaba la cuestión del paso del tiempo entre un mundo y otro, pero calculando la duración de su “viaje” anterior, ya debía quedar poco tiempo para que amaneciera en Everyland, así que volvió a su habitación y tras tomarse otros dos somníferos se tumbó en la cama.  
  
  


  
  
Cuando Jensen abrió los ojos en su habitación de la posada de Rhunnin, lo primero que vio fue la mirada angustiada de Jared a poco más de dos palmos de su cara.  
  
\- Ey, ¿es tarde? – preguntó preocupado por la expresión de Jared.  
  
La cara de Jared se iluminó con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que hicieron botar el corazón de Jensen un poco más rápido de lo normal. – No, solo un poco, pero he preparado las bolsas y está todo listo para que podamos salir.  
  
\- Bien, - contestó Jensen desperezándose, - ¿tengo tiempo de desayunar algo antes?  
  
\- Claro, he subido algo del bar. Te estaba esperando para desayunar. – Contestó Jared sonrojándose un poco.  
  
\- Genial. Pues vamos a desayunar y salgamos cuanto antes hacia Árthedir.  
  
Media hora después, cruzaban el pueblo en dirección a la plataforma que unía Rhunnin con el sexto islote, caminaban tranquilos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, y ninguno de ellos se percató de que un hombre seguía sus pasos a poca distancia.  
  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

 

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

La imagen de Árthedir desde el borde de Rhunnin donde empezaba la plataforma que les llevaría hasta allí, era absolutamente impresionante. Parecía un iceberg suspendido en el aire, un gigantesco bloque de hielo flotante. Tras disfrutar de la imagen durante un rato, por fin iniciaron el camino hacia Árthedir, por la plataforma que unía los dos mundos como si fuera un paseo.  
  
El paso hasta el sexto islote fue mucho más llevadero que el camino del día anterior. Tal y como había dicho Jared, los dos islotes estaban prácticamente a la misma altura, por lo que los veinte kilómetros de recorrido por la plataforma fueron llanos, a excepción de un par de escalones cada cierta distancia.  
  
Apenas les quedaba un kilómetro para llegar a Árthedir, cuando la temperatura bajó bruscamente y empezaron a ver nieve en el puente. En ese momento pararon para ponerse las botas y el resto de ropa de abrigo que habían comprado, y continuaron su camino.  
  
Una vez en Árthedir, desplegaron un mapa del islote para decidir el camino a tomar. El diámetro de la superficie del islote, era de aproximadamente diez kilómetros, y aunque el terreno de la parte exterior del islote era más seguro de recorrer, rodear todo el islote les iba a suponer tener que andar unos cinco kilómetros más, por lo que al final decidieron seguir el camino más recto posible hacia su destino.  
  
Los dos primeros kilómetros no fueron muy complicados, una zona boscosa pero que no tenía demasiada nieve, por lo que los caminos entre los árboles se podían seguir con facilidad. Después de eso, la cosa se complicó bastante. El centro del islote era un valle con su parte más baja en el punto central, por lo que primero debían bajar una larguísima pendiente cubierta de nieve y sin ningún resguardo del viento, para después cruzar el gran lago helado que había justo en el centro del islote. Al otro lado del lago, había un refugio en el que tenían pensado parar a descansar y probablemente a pasar la noche.  
  
\- Bien, - dijo Jensen frotándose las manos enguantadas, - será mejor que bajemos con cuidado, no tengo ganas de acabar rodando hasta el lago.  
  
\- Bueno, sería una buena forma de bajar rápido. – contestó Jared mirando hacia el fondo del valle con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Sí claro, y también de romperse una pierna o algo peor. Vamos, y no hagas ninguna tontería.  
  
El descenso fue duro, el fuerte viento helado les dejaba prácticamente sin respiración, y las piernas sufrían por sujetar el peso del sus cuerpos durante la bajada, haciendo que sus músculos se cargaran demasiado y empezaran a sentir calambres.  
  
Casi habían llegado al fondo del valle, junto a la orilla del lago, cuando Jared se paró un momento a recuperar el aliento y se giró para lanzar una mirada al camino que habían recorrido.  
  
Sus huellas eran claramente visibles en la nieve virgen y siguió con la mirada las marcas hacia arriba.  
  
\- ¡Jensen mira! – gritó de pronto señalando hacia el lugar por donde habían bajado.  
  
Jensen se giró rápidamente y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al ver a una persona siguiendo sus huellas a poco más de 300 metros de donde estaban ellos.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos Jared! ¡Si llegamos al refugio podremos encerrarnos dentro!  
  
Los dos echaron a correr y empezaron a cruzar el lago helado todo lo rápido que el suelo resbaladizo les permitía.  
  
Jensen iba unos metros por delante, consiguiendo a duras penas no caerse en el hielo, y Jared le seguía, mirando hacia atrás cada pocos pasos, para comprobar la distancia a la que estaba su perseguidor.  
  
El hombre que les seguía, corría también sobre la nieve intentando alcanzarles, y para desesperación de Jared, a cada minuto estaba un poco más cerca de ellos.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¡Nos está ganando terreno!  
  
\- ¡No puedo correr más! ¡Estas botas patinan demasiado en el hielo!  
  
Jensen sentía con cada jadeo que el aire helado le quemaba los pulmones, pero a pesar de ello, intentó acelerar un poco el ritmo. Al tercer paso comprobó que la superficie era demasiado resbaladiza para eso, y un patinazo estuvo a punto de acabar con él en el suelo.  
  
Jared sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo en el pecho cuando vio trastabillar a Jensen, y por un momento contuvo la respiración, hasta que por fin vio que este recuperaba el equilibrio y seguía corriendo.  
  
El lago parecía no acabarse nunca, y Jensen ya empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire hasta el punto de pensar en pararse y darse por vencido, pero la siguiente vez que levantó la cabeza, pudo ver el refugio delante de él, a unos 200 metros de distancia, y las fuerzas parecieron volver a su cuerpo.  
  
Estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla del lago, cuando un grito de Jared detrás de él le hizo parar en seco y volverse.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen prácticamente había llegado a la orilla del lago cuando Jared sintió que algo le golpeaba en uno de sus tobillos y cayó sobre el hielo cuan largo era, golpeándose con fuerza contra la dura superficie.  
  
En el momento en que golpeó con todo su peso la capa helada, oyó bajo su cuerpo el crujido del hielo al agrietarse. Sintió que una oleada de miedo se apoderaba de él, y alzó la mirada hacia Jensen en busca de ayuda.  
  
La expresión aterrada en los ojos de Jensen, fue lo último que vio antes de hundirse en el agua helada.  
  
  


  
  
  
Durante un segundo, Jensen sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas al ver cómo el cuerpo de Jared se hundía por la grieta que se había abierto en el hielo con su caída.  
  
\- ¡Jareeeed! – Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el agujero por el que había caído. Todo lo demás era secundario. El hombre que les había seguido, su seguridad personal, el peligro que pudiera correr por acercarse a él. Lo único que tenía en aquel momento en la mente, era que tenía que sacar a Jared del agua helada.  
  
Estaba prácticamente junto a la brecha que se había abierto en el hielo, cuando el sonido de un arma al ser amartillada le hizo frenarse en seco. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la imagen de el hombre que le había empujado en las escaleras, a poco más de diez metros de él, y con un arma en la mano.  
  
\- No dejaremos que destruyas Everyland. – dijo apuntándole a la cabeza.  
  
El ruido del disparo sonó como un trueno en el valle helado.  
  
  


  
  
  
El cerebro de Jensen tardó unos segundo en procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Mientras el disparo hacía eco en el valle, repitiéndose una y otra vez, una bala atravesaba la cabeza del hombre que tenía delante, y su cuerpo se desplomaba sin vida en el suelo.  
  
En el momento en que su mente registró la idea “el malo está muerto”, su cuerpo reaccionó y se tiró al suelo, acercándose tumbado hasta el borde del agujero que se había abierto en el hielo, todo había pasado tan rápido que no era capaz de calcular el tiempo que Jared llevaba en el agua, lo mismo habría aceptado que le dijeran que eran quince segundos como que eran cinco minutos. – Venga Jared joder, ¡venga!  
  
De pronto una mano salió del agua, chapoteando y buscando un punto de apoyo desesperadamente, y Jensen sintió que por fin podía volver a respirar. - ¡Sí! ¡Aquí Jared! – gritó agarrando la mano con fuerza y tirando de ella mientras retrocedía arrastrándose sobre la nieve.  
  
Poco a poco consiguió sacar el cuerpo de Jared a la superficie, y prácticamente arrastrarlo lejos del agujero para evitar el peligro de que el hielo se agrietara más. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de peligro, volteó el cuerpo dejándolo boca arriba y se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
\- Ey, vamos Jared, vamos, dime algo. – Mientras le hablaba, agarró su cara con las dos manos y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas suavemente, conteniendo el aliento en espera de una respuesta de Jared. – Vamos Jared, contesta por favor.  
  
\- Ha-hace f-frío. – dijo Jared abriendo un poco los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, y sus dientes castañeteaban de frío.  
  
\- Dios, gracias, - Jensen dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que aliviaron un poco la tensión que sentía en todo el cuerpo, y luego volvió recomponerse. – Tenemos que ir a la cabaña, tienes que secarte inmediatamente. – Sin esperar respuesta de Jared, Jensen se puso en pie y apretando los dientes uso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarlo del suelo. – Vamos Jay, solo un pequeño esfuerzo.  
  
Tardaron casi cinco minutos en recorrer los escasos cien metros que les separaban del refugio, y para cuando llegaron allí, Jared tenía los labios azulados por el frío, y temblaba como si fuera a desmontarse en cualquier momento.  
  
Jensen entró en el refugio y dejó a Jared tumbado sobre el suelo para que no mojara la cama con sus ropas empapadas, y lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea que había en la pared del fondo.  
  
Buscó toallas y mantas en los armarios del refugio y los colocó junto al fuego, y luego se acercó al cuerpo de Jared y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta colocarlo justo frente a la chimenea.  
  
\- Bien, tranquilo Jared, ahora vas a entrar en calor, ya verás como todo va a ir bien. – Mientras hablaba, le quitó las botas y los calcetines empapados y luego agarró una de sus manos con intención de quitarle la manopla.  
  
La reacción de Jared le dejó alucinado. En cuanto tocó la manopla, Jared pegó un bote y se revolvió, apartándose un poco de él. - ¡No! Por favor Jensen, no puedes… no… no puedes… por favor… por favor… - parecía totalmente aterrorizado, como si evitar que le quitara aquellas malditas manoplas fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte para él.  
  
Jensen le observó durante un momento, temblando y balbuceando casi como si hubiese perdido la cordura, mientras escondía sus manos bajo la capa que llevaba puesta, y de pronto, cuando fijó su mirada en el charco de agua que se estaba formando debajo de Jared por la ropa empapada, fue cómo si algún resorte se activara en su cabeza.  
  
\- ¡Jared ya basta! – Se levantó enfurecido y se acercó a Jared que le miraba aterrorizado, y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar agarró una de sus manos y tiró de ella para sacarla de debajo de la capa.  
  
\- ¡No! Jensen por favor… por favor, - Jared le miraba a los ojos llorando abiertamente, y las lágrimas se juntaban en su cara con las gotas de agua helada que todavía cubrían su piel. – No lo hagas por favor. – Le dijo suplicante una última vez.  
  
\- Jared escúchame, - Jensen le mantenía la mirada mientras hablaba. – Si no te quitas toda esa ropa ahora mismo, vas a morir de una pulmonía o de vete tú a saber qué, así que me da exactamente igual qué es lo que escondes debajo de esos guantes. Sea lo que sea, no vas a morir por ello, no mientras yo esté aquí. – Según terminaba la frase, Jensen tiró con determinación de una de las manoplas de Jared, dejando su mano al descubierto.  
  
Jared se tapó la cara avergonzado, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras Jensen miraba su mano con la boca abierta.  
  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

 

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

Jared sabía que aquello era el final. Que Jensen iba a dejarle en aquel refugio y a seguir el viaje solo. Mejor solo que con alguien como él. Había visto tantas veces las caras asqueadas de la gente que veía su cuerpo cuando era pequeño, que había terminado escondiéndolo del mundo. La gente de Khórmik le conocía, y sabían cómo era él en realidad. Cuando llegó al orfanato, cuando sus padres le abandonaron allí, se convirtió en una especie de atracción. La gente iba a ver al “monstruo”, y aunque desde que abandonara aquel lugar infernal, nadie había vuelto a ver su piel, todos guardaban en la memoria la imagen de cuando era niño. Por eso para el pueblo acabó siendo Dyel. Por eso malvivía en la posada aguantando el maltrato de Rhaima sin que nadie dijera nada al respecto.  
  
Y ahora, la única persona que le había tratado como si fuera un ser humano de verdad, iba a convertirse en uno más de ellos. Iba a echarle de su lado a patadas, a dejarle a un lado como si fuera un objeto defectuoso, porque en realidad, eso era él. Un objeto defectuoso.  
  
Se quedó allí sentado, llorando por todo lo que iba a perder en un momento, esperando las palabras hirientes y asqueadas de Jensen, los gritos y los insultos. Pero en lugar de eso, su voz suave llegó hasta él.  
  
\- Jared mírame. – sintió su mano sujetándole la barbilla y obligándole a levantar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. – No tengo ni idea de lo que habrás tenido que pasar para que algo como esto te afecte así, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso. Antes que nada tengo que quitarte toda esa ropa mojada y ocuparme de que entres en calor, luego hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió incapaz de decir nada, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.  
  
  


  
  
  
Cuando Jensen le quitó la manopla a Jared, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y no porque estuviera asqueado, ni horrorizado, ni nada por el estilo. Ya había supuesto desde el principio, que Jared debía tener algún tipo de malformación o enfermedad para ocultarse de esa manera, algo que el resto de la gente no era capaz de explicar y por eso le repudiaban.  
  
Lo que le dejó sin habla sin embargo, no fue la confirmación de sus sospechas, sino que aquella mano que tenía delante, para un cirujano plástico como él, era un caso clínico sin igual.  
  
Por un momento, su cerebro le trasladó a la clínica de cirugía plástica en la que trabajaba como cirujano jefe, y pasaron por delante de sus ojos todos los casos de dedos palmeados o sindactilia que había estudiado en su vida. La diferencia entre todos ellos y la mano de Jared, era que mientras que normalmente los casos de sindactilia iban asociados a la malformación de los dedos, que parecían más bien estar pegados unos a otros, en el caso de Jared, su mano estaba perfectamente formada, con sus cinco dedos, largos y estilizados, perfectamente diferenciados, pero unidos por unas finas membranas triangulares desde la punta de los dedos hasta la base, dándole una apariencia exacta a la de un ave palmípeda.  
  
Los sollozos de Jared le sacaron de su ensimismamiento profesional, y se maldijo mil veces por haberse puesto a pensar en semejante cosa en aquel momento. – Jared mírame, - dijo sujetándole la barbilla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. - No tengo ni idea de lo que habrás tenido que pasar para que algo como esto te afecte así, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso. Antes que nada tengo que quitarte toda esa ropa mojada y ocuparme de que entres en calor, luego hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared se limitó a asentir mientras seguía llorando como un niño, y Jensen se puso manos a la obra.  
  
\- Bien, vamos, ponte de pie un momento para que pueda ayudarte. – Jared se puso en pie con dificultad y Jensen rápidamente le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior que llevaba bajo la túnica.  
  
Cuando le bajó los bóxer que llevaba, pensó por un segundo que la situación era un tanto embarazosa, un hombre adulto desnudando a otro en un refugio perdido en ninguna parte, pero la idea desapareció al instante cuando sintió los temblores de Jared que apenas le dejaban mantenerse en pie. – Vale, esto ya está, ahora siéntate encima de la manta, voy a quitarte la capa y la túnica.  
  
Jared se dejaba hacer sin decir nada, y Jensen le quitó rápidamente la capa y luego le hizo levantar los brazos para sacarle la túnica por la cabeza. – Dios. – dijo casi en un susurro cuando el cuerpo de Jared quedó al descubierto. Sus brazos estaban unidos a su tronco por una membrana similar a la de sus dedos, y que formaba un triángulo desde la axila hasta la muñeca y bajando por el tronco hasta su cintura. Con los brazos extendidos, Jared parecía a punto de echar a volar.  
  
Jared bajó la cabeza avergonzado, y Jensen rápidamente le tapó con una de las mantas que había encontrado en un armario. – Bien, ahora te vas a meter en la cama y a taparte bien para entrar en calor. – Le hizo levantarse otra vez y le guió hasta la cama. – Vale, ahora quiero que duermas tranquilo ¿vale? Necesitas descansar. Mañana por la mañana hablaremos con tranquilidad.  
  
Jared asintió y cerró los ojos, encogido bajo las mantas como un niño, y Jensen no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al ver su expresión triste y resignada.  
  
Una vez Jared estuvo dormido, Jensen colocó su ropa frente al fuego de la chimenea para que se secara, y luego se tumbó en otra de las camas del refugio, preguntándose por primera vez quién habría sido el que había disparado a aquel hombre. Hasta ese momento había tenido la mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar en ello, pero parecía claro que alguien les estaba protegiendo, y no le importaría saber quién y por qué. Pero definitivamente, no era algo que iba a analizar en ese momento. Él también necesitaba descansar, el día siguiente no iba a ser fácil.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen se despertó otra vez en su apartamento. En su cama. Se desperezó lentamente y se quedó tumbado un rato mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer mientras estuviera en Nueva York.  
  
Primero calculó el tiempo que había pasado allí en sus anteriores viajes, y con eso decidió que no pasaría en su casa más de cuatro horas. Jared podía despertarse en cualquier momento, y quería estar con él cuando sucediera. Miró el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, - Bien, a las 2 volveremos a dormir.  
  
Después hizo un planing en su cabeza de lo que iba a hacer durante esas cuatro horas. Lo primero era una ducha. Cuando entró en la ducha y sintió el agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel, no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en el estómago al pensar en Jared. En que no le había podido llevar allí con él. Después de lo que pasó en el lago, seguro que moriría por un baño bien caliente.  
  
Una vez terminó de ducharse, bajó a la cocina, hizo café y se preparó un sandwich, y luego se sentó frente a su portátil.  
  
Jensen puso una alarma para que sonara dos horas después, porque sabía cómo se distraía a veces cuando navegaba en la web. Entró en la página de la Asociación Mundial de Medicina y accedió a la base de datos de casos clínicos, buscando los casos de sindactilia, pero tal y como esperaba, ninguno se parecía al de Jared, nunca había visto nada igual.  
  
Dos horas después, la alarma que había programado sonó pillándole desprevenido, y le hizo pegar un bote en la silla. - ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto! – dijo en voz alta poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Apagó la alarma y miró el reloj del portátil. Era la una. – Bien, un café más y volvemos a dormir.  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina y puso la cafetera, esta vez con café descafeinado. – Menuda tontería Jensen, - se dijo a sí mismo con media sonrisa, - te vas a tomar dos somníferos que te van a tumbar tomes lo que tomes.  
  
Estaba sirviéndose el café cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciéndole derramar el líquido del susto. - ¡Mierda! – Puso un trapo sobre el café que había derramado y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¡Abre la puerta! – Lo que había imaginado. Era Steve. – ¡Jensen maldita sea, abre!  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Jensen se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando pensar en una salida, pero la voz de Steve volvió a sonar al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Jensen, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la echo abajo!  
  
\- Mierda, mierda, mierda – dijo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor como si la solución a su problema se fuera a materializar en cualquier momento.  
  
\- ¡Jensen abre!  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, intentando tranquilizarse, luego se acercó a la puerta. – Steve, vete por favor. – dijo levantando la voz lo justo para que él pudiera oírle.  
  
\- Ni lo sueñes, Jensen. Quiero ver cómo estás.  
  
\- Steve, en serio, estoy bien, solo… por favor… dame un par de días.  
  
\- No Jensen, de eso nada, quiero verte ahora. Abre la puerta.  
  
Jensen apoyó su frente contra la puerta soltando un juramento. Sabía que si le abría la puerta a Steve, no iba a poder echarle de allí en un buen rato, y no iba a poder volver con Jared a tiempo. Tenía que conseguir que se marchara como fuera.  
  
\- Steve, escucha. De verdad que estoy bien, te lo juro, pero ahora no me apetece ver a nadie, quiero estar solo, necesito estar solo, dame un par de días, por favor.  
  
\- Jensen no me vengas con esa mierda. Ya sé lo que has estado haciendo aquí solo estos últimos días.  
  
\- No Steve, te lo juro, no estoy bebiendo, ni fumando nada, de verdad, solo quiero estar solo.  
  
Oyó a través de la puerta cómo Steve soltaba un fuerte suspiro. – Jensen, no quería llegar a esto, de verdad, pero si no me abres la puerta, voy a volver con una orden para sacarte de ahí a la fuerza si hace falta.  
  
\- ¿QUÉ? – Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Vale que Chris y Steve eran muy protectores con él, y que querían ayudarle, pero nunca había imaginado que llegarían a eso, a entrar a su casa por la fuerza para llevarle dios sabe dónde. – Chris, no puedes estar hablando en serio. No puedes hacer eso.  
  
\- Pues abre la puerta y déjame entrar Jensen.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Jensen. Steve era su mejor amigo, y aquella situación le estaba destrozando, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que volver con Jared ya. – Lo siento Steve. – dijo con la frente apoyada en la puerta y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara.  
  
Steve se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, y luego contestó. – Yo también lo siento Jensen. Volveré pronto.  
  
\- ¡Joder, mierda! – Jensen sabía que Steve iba a cumplir su promesa, así que no podía perder tiempo, subió a su habitación con un vaso de agua y se tomó dos de las pastillas que aún quedaban en su mesilla, luego se tumbó en la cama. Tenía que dormirse antes de que volvieran, si lo hacía, ya no podrían despertarle.  
  
  



	12. Capítulo 12

 

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Lo primero que sintió fue el olor de la madera quemada de la chimenea. Abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada el refugio. Todo estaba tranquilo, el fuego todavía se mantenía fuerte, calentando la estancia, y Jared parecía seguir dormido en su cama.  
  
Jensen se levantó procurando no hacer ruido y rebuscó entre los armarios del refugio hasta que encontró café, galletas y algo de comida enlatada. Preparó el desayuno, y luego se acercó hasta la cama de Jared. No quería despertarle, pero no tenían demasiado tiempo, necesitaban avanzar lo más posible, porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando volviera a Nueva York.  
  
Jared estaba tumbado de lado, encogido en posición fetal, y tapado con las mantas hasta la frente. Le sacudió el hombro suavemente y esperó a que despertara poco a poco. Jared se removió soltando un par de gruñidos, hizo amago de taparse más todavía para que le dejaran en paz, y finalmente pareció despertarse lo suficiente como para recordar dónde estaban y por qué.  
  
Jensen pudo darse cuenta el momento exacto en el que Jared recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su cara se tensó y apretó las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo, como si intentara protegerlo de la vista de Jensen.  
  
\- Buenos días. – dijo Jensen con voz suave intentando tranquilizarle. – He preparado el desayuno.  
  
Por un momento, Jared pareció confundido, aquella no era la actitud que la gente solía tener hacia él, al menos no la gente que sabía cómo era en realidad. Lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Jensen, como si intentara ver si estaba tomándole el pelo, y luego volvió a esconderse prácticamente por completo debajo de la manta.  
  
\- Vamos Jared, tenemos que aligerar un poco la marcha, porque ha surgido un pequeño problema, y además quiero que hablemos primero, así que levántate a desayunar.  
  
Jensen vio cómo Jared miraba su ropa colgada junto a la chimenea, fijando la mirada en los guantes, con una expresión de ansiedad bastante evidente. – Jared, no necesitas la ropa ahora. Aquí dentro hace calor, y desayunarás más cómodo sin esa túnica y esos guantes. – Le dijo Jensen ofreciéndole a Jared los bóxer y los pantalones que tenía en la mano. – Con que te pongas esto será suficiente.  
  
La respiración de Jared se aceleró, y la angustia apareció en sus ojos otra vez mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. – No… yo no… por favor Jensen.  
  
\- Jared escúchame, de mí no tienes que esconderte. He visto cómo eres, y no me asusta, ni me da asco, ni me parece que eres repugnante ni nada por el estilo. Enséñame la mano. – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Jared.  
  
Jared volvió a negar con la cabeza. – N-No… no puedo…  
  
\- Claro que puedes Jared, ya la vi anoche, no pasa nada. Enséñamela. – dijo Jensen con voz suave acercando más su mano a él. El miedo de Jared le estaba matando, y apenas podía contener la necesidad de agarrarle y envolverle en un abrazo para no soltarle nunca más.  
  
Finalmente, una mano temblorosa salió de debajo de las mantas, mientras Jared, avergonzado, apartaba la mirada hacia otro lado.  
  
Jensen cogió la mano entre las suyas, observando una vez más la membrana que unía los dedos, era algo realmente impresionante, cómo sus dedos largos y bien formados tenían una movilidad perfecta.  
  
\- Jared escucha, no tienes que avergonzarte de esto, esto no significa que seas un monstruo, ni que seas menos que nadie, simplemente tu cuerpo creció de una forma un tanto diferente, pero eso no significa nada. – dijo sin soltar la mano de Jared. Entonces oyó un sollozo salir de debajo de las mantas y alzó la mirada hacia él. Estaba sujetando la manta justo por encima de su boca, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza.  
  
\- ¿N-no… no te importa? – preguntó vacilante pero sin apartar la mirada de Jensen.  
  
\- No Jared, no me importa, de verdad que no me importa.  
  
Esas palabras parecieron desatar algo en el interior de Jared, y este empezó a llorar libremente. Jensen le agarró por la espalda y le hizo incorporarse hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras le hablaba suavemente. – Ssshhh, ya está Jared, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, tranquilo.  
  
Jared pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jensen y se apretó más contra su cuerpo, buscando un consuelo que no había recibido en toda su vida. – Soy un monstruo, - susurró contra el pecho de Jensen entre sollozos.  
  
\- No eres ningún monstruo Jared, todo lo contrario, eres tan guapo que a veces me cortas la respiración.  
  
Al oír esas palabras, Jared levantó la cabeza lentamente, hasta quedarse mirando a los ojos de Jensen, con una expresión de incredulidad total. – Yo no… no digas eso Jensen, sé… yo sé que no es verdad… no lo digas para consolarme…  
  
Jensen no pudo contener el impulso e inclinó su cabeza hasta que juntó sus labios con los de Jared.  
  
\- No lo digo para consolarte Jared. – dijo apenas apartando la boca de él, - juro que es la verdad. – Y entonces volvió a besar a Jared. Empezó como algo suave, solo labio contra labio, tanteando cautelosamente el terreno. Luego Jensen fue un poco más allá, y mordisqueó los labios de Jared, lamiendo después las zonas ligeramente marcadas por sus dientes.  
  
Jared no pudo contener un gemido que salió de su boca. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo le ponían la piel de gallina, le aceleraban el corazón, y le dejaban prácticamente sin aliento. Sintió la mano de Jensen descendiendo desde su cabeza, acariciando su mejilla y su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.  
  
Jensen podía sentir cómo Jared temblaba entre sus brazos, pero sabía que esta vez no era de miedo. Presionó ligeramente con su lengua, pidiendo a Jared que le permitiera la entrada en su boca, y este abrió sus labios sin dudar, dándole un acceso que Jensen aprovechó de inmediato. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jared, explorándola e incitándole a responder al beso, y a la vez desplazó un poco más su mano, hasta que sujetó con sus dedos uno de los pezones de Jared, presionando ligeramente y acariciando.  
  
El contacto hizo que Jared arqueara su espalda y gimiera fuertemente, y fue el momento en que Jensen supo que estaba perdido, que necesitaba tocar y lamer cada rincón del cuerpo de Jared, haciéndole vibrar como ahora, haciéndole gemir y temblar de placer.  
  
\- Je- Jensen… oh, Jensen… Jensen - era como una letanía que salía de la boca de Jared, que se retorcía de placer debajo de Jensen mientras este lamía y mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones, y Jensen sentía que su polla daba un tirón cada vez que le oía gemir su nombre de aquella manera. Si seguía así iba a acabar corriéndose sin tocarse siquiera.  
  
Jared estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama. Jensen le había quitado las mantas de encima, dejándole totalmente destapado, y estaba tumbado sobre él, lamiendo su pecho mientras frotaba su entrepierna contra es muslo de Jared buscando algo de alivio.  
  
Jared levantó sus manos del colchón y agarró a Jensen por el pelo a la vez que levantaba instintivamente su cadera buscando más roce, y Jensen se encontró de pronto rodeado por aquella membrana que unía los brazos de Jared a su cuerpo. Era como estar escondido del mundo dentro del cuerpo de Jared, y la sensación le hizo estremecerse de placer.  
  
Jensen subió un poco sus caderas hasta que quedó a la altura de Jared, y sin dejar de mordisquear y lamer cada centímetro de su pecho musculoso, metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y agarró con ella las dos erecciones.  
  
El gemido que soltó Jared a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás le llegó directamente a su polla, y tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para no correrse en ese mismo momento. Cuando pudo controlarse lo suficiente, volvió a atacar la boca de Jared, bajando luego hasta su cuello mientras empezaba a bombear con su mano las dos pollas.  
  
Ninguno de los dos duró demasiado, Jared se retorció bajo su cuerpo durante apenas un par de minutos, y finalmente se corrió con fuerza, soltando un grito y manchando su estómago y la mano de Jensen, a la vez que le abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo.  
  
Jensen sintió como si le estuvieran envolviendo con una manta cuando Jared le rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que las membranas de su cuerpo le cubrieran casi por completo, y con dos movimientos más de su mano se corrió también, dejándose caer después sobre Jared mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.  
  
Cuando los dos se hubieron recuperado lo suficiente como para poder hablar, Jensen rodó hacia un lado hasta tumbarse junto a Jared, que se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, aunque mantenía la mirada fija en el colchón, algo avergonzado.  
  
\- Jared. Mírame, por favor. – le dijo Jensen suavemente.  
  
Jared dudó un instante, y luego alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y sonrió tímidamente, pero pronto volvió la expresión seria a su cara. – Yo no… ¿no te parezco horrible? – preguntó bajando la mirada hasta sus manos.  
  
\- No es que no me lo parezcas Jared, es que no lo eres.  
  
\- ¿De verdad? – La esperanza y la necesidad que reflejaban la mirada de Jared al hacer la pregunta, hicieron que el corazón se le rompiera un poquito y se acercó a él para besarle suavemente.  
  
\- De verdad Jared. Eres increíblemente guapo, y esto no lo cambia. – Dijo Jensen acariciando las membranas interdigitales de una de sus manos.  
  
\- Tú también eres guapo. – dijo Jared sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su cara. – Me alegro de que pienses así, porque… bueno… he pensado que… ¿qué te parecería seguir viéndome algo más de tiempo?  
  
Jared abrió los ojos asombrado y luego preguntó casi con miedo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
\- Mmm… ¿Siempre?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared pareció asustado por la idea.  
  
\- Escúchame Jared. En mi mundo, en Nueva York, yo soy cirujano plástico, mi trabajo es… “arreglar” problemas como el tuyo. – Jared abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jensen levantó una mano pidiéndole que le dejara seguir. – Mira, he estado pensando que… no creo que realmente haya nada que te ate demasiado a Everyland, porque… bueno, digamos que… no es que la gente te haya tratado muy bien aquí ¿no? – Jensen observaba la expresión de Jared intentando adivinar si estaba metiendo la pata, - Bueno, y yo creo que… bueno, que en Nueva York, podrías estar conmigo, y además, allí podría operarte. Jared, yo podría quitarte eso, y entonces ya no tendrías que esconderte de nadie, podrías tener una vida normal. – Jensen se calló y se quedó mirando a Jared a la cara, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la contestación de Jared.  
  
Jared parpadeó varias veces como si necesitara procesar todo lo que había oído, y finalmente fijó su mirada en los ojos de Jensen. - ¿Puedes quitarme esto? – preguntó mostrando su mano abierta frente a la cara de Jensen.  
  
\- Sí Jared, tendríamos que hacer algunas pruebas primero, pero estoy convencido de que puedo quitártelo.  
  
Jared pensó un momento más y por fin volvió a hablar. - ¿Quieres que me vaya a Nueva York contigo?  
  
\- Sí Jared, quiero que vengas a Nueva York conmigo.  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

 

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

Jared estaba como en una nube. Desde que Jensen le había propuesto que se fuera con él a Nueva York, sentía como si estuviera flotando. Se habían duchado los dos y luego habían desayunado, mientras Jared le hacía a Jensen miles de preguntas sobre Nueva York, y sobre cómo sería la operación.  
  
Parecía una persona nueva, hablaba sin parar y aunque todavía no se había acostumbrado al contacto, ya no se apartaba cuando Jensen se acercaba a él, y aquellos hoyuelos que habían dejado a Jensen sin aliento la primera vez que los vio, no habían desaparecido de su cara en toda la mañana.  
  
Jensen contestó a todas sus preguntas con una sonrisa permanente en su boca, explicándole entusiasmado todo lo que iba a encontrar en su mundo.  
  
\- Bueno, creo que tenemos que salir ya, es mejor que nos demos prisa.  
  
Esa frase le hizo recordar algo a Jared, y por primera vez en toda la mañana, frunció el ceño preocupado.  
  
\- Jensen.  
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- Esta mañana, cuando me has despertado, has dicho que había pasado algo en Nueva York.  
  
Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro y agarró de la mano a Jared, que dio un pequeño respingo a sentir el contacto. – Ven. – dijo llevándole hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde con él. – Escucha Jared, no sé que va a pasar a partir de ahora. Mis amigos en Nueva York, están muy preocupados, porque no entienden que quiera estar solo y dormir a cada rato, y puede que intenten hacer algo.  
  
\- ¿Hacer algo? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Jared preocupado.  
  
\- Quiero decir, que la próxima vez que me duerma, no sé el tiempo que voy a tardar en volver, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo van a estar las cosas allí.  
  
Jared abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Jensen le hizo callar poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
\- Escúchame. Aunque tarde más de lo normal, nunca pienses que no voy a volver, por favor, confía en mí, y espérame el tiempo que haga falta. Te prometo que voy a volver Jared. ¿Me esperarás?  
  
Jared tragó mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. – Sí, te lo prometo Jensen. Te esperaré.  
  
  


  
  
  
Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando llegaron agotados a Shandir, el séptimo islote. Las escaleras entre Árthedir y Shandir eran duras de subir, porque los dos islotes estaban a alturas muy diferentes, Shandir flotaba mucho más alto que Árthedir.  
  
Mientras subían las interminables escaleras, habían procurado hablar lo menos posible, para ahorrar fuerzas, pero cuando pararon a comer, se tomaron un buen descanso y Jared aprovechó para contarle a Jensen todo lo que sabía sobre Shandir.  
  
El séptimo islote, estaba habitado sólo en uno de los extremos por un pueblo que ocupaba apenas una mínima parte de la superficie total del islote, justo junto a las escaleras que le unían con Árthedir. El resto, era un paisaje semi-desértico, que terminaba al otro extremo del islote en un grupo de montañas.  
  
Según Jared, prácticamente nadie se había adentrado en aquellas montañas, y los pocos que lo habían hecho, o no habían vuelto a ser vistos nunca, o habían regresado al pueblo contando que al otro lado no había absolutamente nada, no más islotes, no más escaleras que llevaran a ninguna parte, nada.  
  
A pesar de la inclinación de las escaleras, habían procurado llevar un bueno ritmo para poder llegar al séptimo islote antes de que se hiciera de noche, y cuando por fin pisaron tierra firme, los dos estaban exhaustos, y las piernas tanto de Jared como de Jensen, se quejaban por el esfuerzo.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el suelo junto a un gran árbol que había casi al borde del islote, mirando hacia el pequeño pueblo que había frente a ellos. Podían ver la calle principal, que avanzaba adentrándose hacia el centro del islote, y que tenía a ambos lados varios comercios, tanto de comida como de ropa.  
  
\- Ahora vuelvo. – dijo de pronto Jensen levantándose con dificultad por los calambres que estaba sintiendo en las piernas.  
  
\- ¿Dónde vas? – Jared hizo amago de levantarse para acompañarle.  
  
\- No, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida, solo voy a comprobar una cosa.  
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Que me esperes aquí ¿vale? Descansa un poco, yo vuelvo en un momento, de verdad.  
  
Finalmente Jared se quedó sentado, mirando cómo Jensen se alejaba hacia la calle principal del pueblo, y no pudo evitar que una sensación extraña se asentara en su pecho. Apoyó su espalda contra el árbol y se quedó mirando fijamente al lugar por el que se había alejado Jensen, y a pesar de que intentó evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente el cansancio le venció y se quedó dormido.  
  
  


  
  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le había sacado de su sueño, y cuando abrió los ojos, el nerviosismo se apoderó de él inmediatamente. Prácticamente había oscurecido por completo, y desde donde estaba, ya solo podía ver las luces que iluminaban la calle principal y la silueta de los edificios recortándose sobre el horizonte oscuro.  
  
Miró a los lados buscando a Jensen, pero seguía solo, como cuando se había dormido - ¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se ponía en pie soltando un gemido por los músculos doloridos de sus piernas.  
  
Se acercó a la calle principal del pueblo, mirando en todas direcciones, con un mal presentimiento haciéndose fuerte en su cabeza. Joder, no debería haberle dejado marcharse solo, tenía que haber ido con él.  
  
A cada paso que daba y no veía a Jensen, se ponía más nervioso, y para cuando había recorrido aproximadamente la mitad de la calle principal, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, y sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – Se puso a gritar casi sin darse cuenta, sin importarle si iba a llamar la atención de todo el mundo, no podía evitarlo, tenía que encontrarle como fuera. - ¡JENSEN!  
  
Los nervios y la preocupación le hicieron acelerar su paso cada vez más, y al poco tiempo, corría por la calle, entrando en cada comercio y gritando el nombre de Jensen totalmente desesperado, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de las pocas personas que andaban por la calle.  
  
\- ¡JARED! – Jared se giró rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz. - ¡Jared! ¿Qué pasa? – Jensen se dirigía corriendo hacia él por la calle principal cargado con varias bolsas.  
Jared fue incapaz de reaccionar durante un rato, lo único en lo que podía pensar su mente era _“Jensen está bien, Jensen está bien”_ , y para cuando quisto hacer algo, Jensen ya estaba pegado a él, agarrándole la cara con sus manos y secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares mientras le miraba con cara preocupada.  
  
\- Jared, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
\- ¿Qué…? Yo… ¡No estabas Jensen! – dijo Jared rodeando a Jensen con sus brazos por la cintura y acercándole a su cuerpo como si no soportara ni un palmo de separación. - Yo… me he quedado dormido, y cuando me he despertado ya había anochecido, y tú no estabas por ninguna parte, y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que te habías ido, y…  
  
\- Para Jared, para un segundo. – dijo Jensen deteniendo la retahíla que Jared estaba soltando a toda velocidad. – Ahora tranquilízate un poco ¿vale?  
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me tranquilice? – Jared le miraba como si no pudiera creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. - Jensen ¿dónde coño has estado todo este tiempo? ¡Casi me matas del susto!  
  
\- Jared, no ha sido tanto tiempo, lo que pasa que ha anochecido muy rápido, pero ni siquiera ha pasado media hora desde que me fui.  
  
Jared se quedó mirándole sin saber qué decir. - ¿No? – preguntó al final un tanto avergonzado.  
  
\- No. Ha sido solo un rato, pero como te has dormido, has perdido la noción del tiempo. – respondió Jensen sonriéndole.  
  
\- Lo… lo siento. – Jared bajó la mirada al suelo, y a Jensen le dieron ganas de abrazarlo allí mismo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo nunca más en su vida.  
  
\- Eh, no pasa nada, - le dijo haciéndole levantar la cabeza y dándole un suave beso en los labios. – Te has asustado, le puede pasar a cualquiera.  
  
Jared respondió al beso con otro más largo y profundo que les dejó a ambos sin respiración, y luego se apartó un poco y miró las bolsas que Jensen había dejado caer al suelo.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curioso.  
  
Jensen le miró sonriente y cogió las bolsas del suelo. – Será mejor que busquemos un sitio donde dormir, y allí te lo enseño todo.  
  
  


  
  
  
Media hora después, estaban en la habitación del único motel que encontraron en el pequeño pueblo. Era una habitación bastante amplia, con dos camas grandes, una mesa con dos sillas y un baño con ducha.  
  
\- Jared, quítate la túnica y los guantes, con la temperatura que hace aquí tienes que estar ahogado de calor.  
  
Jared se rascó la cabeza en un gesto un tanto infantil, - sí, es cierto, la verdad es que estoy sudando con esta ropa. – dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse los guantes un tanto inseguro.  
  
Jensen se dio la vuelta para darle algo de espacio y empezó a sacar cosas de las bolsas, hablándole mientras él se quitaba la túnica y los guantes, para distraerle de lo que estaba haciendo. – He comprado comida, algunas cosas para cenar, embutido, queso, fruta y algunos dulces, y también leche y café. – Luego cogió la otra bolsa que llevaba, de distinto color, y se giró hacia Jared otra vez.- Y también he comprado esto.  
  
Jensen sacó de la bolsa una camisa de tela fina, de mangas muy anchas, con la bocamanga casi a la altura de la cintura, que Jared se podía poner a pesar de las membranas que unía sus brazos a su cuerpo. – No sabía qué color escoger, así que al final he cogido la blanca, es un color que vale para todo.  
  
Jared miraba la camisa con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir, y luego levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Jensen. – Yo… no sé… ¿la has comprado para mí? – dijo mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas de emoción que se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
  
\- Sí, es para ti. – empezó a decir Jensen mirando la camisa, - Pensé que ya era hora de que te quitaras esa túnica que llevas, porque si tenemos que cruzar un desierto, puedes terminar asfixiado. Las manoplas tendrás que seguir llevándolas, porque no he encontrado nada más fino, auque cuando estemos en el desierto, podrías quitártelas, porque no creo que allí nos encontremos con nadie. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y luego te la pones? – Jensen levantó la mirada hacia Jared con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambio de inmediato.  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué pasa? – Jared tenía la cara surcada de lágrimas. – Dios, ¿te he molestado? Yo.. yo no quería… Jared lo siento. – Jensen no sabía que hacer con la camisa y la dejó caer sobre la cama antes de acercarse a Jared. – En serio, lo siento, pensé que…  
  
\- No, no me has molestado Jensen, - dijo Jared con voz temblorosa, - es solo que… yo nunca… nunca me había puesto algo así, desde que salí del orfanato, siempre he llevado esta túnica, y… gracias Jensen.  
  
\- Ven aquí. – Jensen le abrazó con fuerza, frotando su espalda para tranquilizarle durante un rato, y luego se separó un poco de Jared y le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. – Las cosas van a ser diferente de ahora en adelante Jared. Todo va a ser mejor, te lo prometo. Ahora ¿por qué no te duchas y te cambias para que cenemos?  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza y cogiendo la camisa de encima de la cama se metió en el baño.  
  
  


  
  
  
Una vez hubieron cenado, recogieron todo dejándolo listo para el viaje del día siguiente, y durante un rato revisaron el mapa de la isla para buscar la mejor ruta. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión, de que lo mejor era cruzar la isla en línea recta hasta las montañas que se levantaban en el otro extremo. Lo que encontrarían una vez llegados allí, nadie lo sabía.  
  
\- Bien, será mejor que durmamos. Mañana no será un día fácil, con tanto calor la caminata va a ser dura. – dijo Jensen mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que estaban sentados y se empezaba a quitar los pantalones.  
  
\- S-Sí, claro, - respondió Jared forzándose a apartar la mirada de Jensen. – Yo… sí… será mejor que durmamos.  
  
Jensen le miró cómo se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a moverse nervioso por la habitación, como si no supiera qué hacer. – Jared. Hey Jared. – Se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano, intentando que le mirara a los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- N-nada, no… no pasa nada, nada. – Jared prácticamente balbuceaba, mirando a todas partes menos a Jensen.  
  
\- Jared, dímelo. – le cortó Jensen con voz firme.  
  
\- Es… es solo que… - Jensen observó que Jared miraba las dos camas de la habitación, primero una y luego otra, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.  
  
Jensen le miró un tanto confundido durante un momento, y de pronto su expresión fue sustituida por una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
  
\- Jared, ¿qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo con las camas?  
  
\- No… es solo que… son… son grandes. – Jensen asintió. – Y yo pensaba que… a lo mejor… podríamos… - Volvió a encogerse de hombros y levantó la mirada del suelo hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Jensen. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y tenía una expresión un tanto avergonzada.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa y levantó una mano hasta la cara de Jared, acariciándole la mejilla mientras le daba un suave beso. - ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos? ¿En la misma cama? – Susurró contra la boca de Jared.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza agarrando a Jensen por la cintura y tirando de él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron.  
  
\- Si quiero.  
  



	14. Capítulo 14

 

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

Jared levantó sus manos hasta la cara de Jensen y empezó a acariciarle suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos. La sensación era increíble, no era capaz de recordar la última vez que había podido tocar a alguien así, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Cada roce con la piel de Jensen provocaba una descarga de sensaciones que viajaba desde sus dedos, recorriendo el brazo, bajando por su columna vertebral y terminando directamente en su polla, que con cada contacto daba un pequeño tirón.  
  
Jensen podía sentir cómo todo el cuerpo de Jared se estremecía por la sensación del contacto en sus manos, y le dejó hacer durante un rato, mientras le miraba extasiado. Jared respiraba de forma entrecortada por su boca abierta, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, y sus ojos seguían el recorrido que dibujaban sus dedos, absorbiendo con avidez la imagen de cada centímetro de su piel, como si quisiera grabarlo en su mente a fuego.  
  
Recorrió toda su cara hasta llegar a la mandíbula, y desde ahí descendió por el cuello con manos temblorosas, hasta llegar a donde la camisa de Jensen no le dejaba continuar. Se detuvo allí un momento y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos de Jensen. - ¿Puedo? – pregunto con expresión suplicante. – Yo… yo necesito… tocarte con mis manos, ¿puedo?  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo, e inmediatamente soltó un par de botones de su camisa y se la sacó por la cabeza. Jared alargó las manos hasta sus hombros, y luego empezó a descender hacia su pecho, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a sus pezones. Cuando pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los pezones de Jensen, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos apretados y la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras seguía acariciando las dos pequeñas protuberancias.  
  
\- Dios Jared. – Jensen no podía creerse lo duro que se había puesto simplemente con aquello. Al ver cómo Jared se excitaba hasta niveles increíbles solo por acariciarle, se había visto contagiado por esa excitación, y estaba dispuesto a jurar que si Jared le seguía acariciando un rato más, iba a correrse sin necesitar de más.  
  
Al oír la voz de Jensen, Jared volvió a la realidad y enderezó su cabeza para mirar a Jensen. – Jensen, yo… yo no sé…  
  
\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo. – Dijo Jensen inclinándose hacia delante y besándole intensamente, colando su lengua en la boca de Jared, y explorando cada rincón, hasta que este se deshacía en gemidos que no paraban de salir de su garganta. Jensen le quitó la camisa, entreteniéndose un rato en acariciar aquella extraña y suave membrana que unía sus brazos a su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecerse con cada caricia, y su siguiente objetivo fueron los pantalones y el resto de la ropa que aún llevaban puesta.  
  
Poco después, los dos estaban tumbados en una de las camas, completamente desnudos, besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro. No fueron mucho más allá, las sensaciones que estaba experimentando Jared a través de sus manos eran tan intensas, que Jensen no quiso ir más allá por el momento, y tras una intensa sesión de caricias, acabaron masturbándose el uno al otro, mientras se seguían besando como si la vida les fuera en ello, y se corrieron prácticamente a la vez, gimiendo el nombre del otro y quedando exhaustos tumbados el uno al lado del otro.  
  
Después de un rato en el que los dos se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento, Jared se giró en la cama y se tumbó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jensen, que suspiró complacido y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.  
  
\- Creo que deberíamos dormir, ya han sido suficientes emociones por un día. – dijo Jensen dejando un beso en el pelo de Jared.  
  
Durante un rato, Jared no contestó nada, y Jensen estaba ya casi convencido de que se había quedado dormido, cuando empezó a hablar.  
  
\- Jensen, yo… estaba pensando en lo que has dicho esta mañana. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te duermas?  
  
Jensen había intentado evitar el tema durante toda la tarde. No quería preocupar a Jared más de lo necesario, aunque él no había parado de dar vueltas al asunto.  
  
\- No sé lo que va a pasar, Jared. – dijo soltando un suspiro. – Pero como te he dicho esta mañana, voy a volver. Estate seguro de ello. Puede que tarde algo más, pero tarde o temprano tendré que dormirme en Nueva York, y entonces estaré otra vez aquí contigo.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, aunque no pudo ocultar un gesto de preocupación.  
  
\- Hemos dejado pagadas dos noches de habitación, así que si te despiertas y yo sigo dormido, simplemente quédate aquí. Hay comida en la mochila para que pases todo el día. Tú quédate aquí y no salgas de la habitación, no sabemos si alguien nos ha seguido hasta Shandir. Aquí estarás seguro hasta que yo despierte. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Jared volvió a asentir y luego se acercó a Jensen y le besó en la boca. – Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes. Lo prometo. – dijo. Y luego se tapó con la colcha.  
  
El cansancio de todo el día les venció a los dos, y pocos minutos después, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen despertó tumbado en la cama de un hospital. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fueron los pitidos de la máquina que controlaba su constantes vitales. Después de eso, el habitual olor a desinfectante de todos los hospitales invadió su nariz, haciéndole sentir una náusea, y sin abrir los ojos, respiró lenta y profundamente intentando calmar los nervios.  
  
Supuso que bien Chris o Steve estarían en la habitación con él, pero de momento no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto. Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que iba a hacer para poder volver con Jared lo antes posible.  
  
En un principio, le había parecido que fingir un ataque de nervios para que le sedaran, era la opción más sencilla, pero luego se preguntó si un sedante fuerte podría afectar a sus “viajes” al otro lado, no quería arriesgarse a que le dejaran tan drogado que no pudiera volver a Shandir.  
  
La sola idea de no poder volver, hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran por la angustia, y antes de que pudiera controlarse, se encontró con Chris inclinado sobre él, mirándole de cerca mientras le agarraba una de sus manos.  
  
\- Eh, Jensen, vamos tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo.  
  
Jensen abrió lentamente los ojos, e intentó levantar la mano hacia Chris, pero le fue imposible. - ¿Qué coño…? – Con el ceño fruncido inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para mirarse la mano, y vio que tenía las dos muñecas atadas a las barras laterales de la cama. – Chris, ¿qué coño significa esto? – dijo en tono enfadado, sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de él.  
  
Una cosa era que sus amigos quisieran ayudarle, y entendía su preocupación, pero que le ataran a una cama como si fuera un loco peligroso era demasiado.  
  
\- Chris suéltame. – dijo intentando mantener un tono lo más sereno posible,  
  
\- Yo no… no puedo Jensen.  
  
\- Chris, ¡SUÉLTAME!  
  
La mirada de Chris se llenó de culpabilidad y de tristeza, y Jensen habría jurado que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Jensen lo siento, de verdad. Siento mucho todo esto, pero entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien.  
  
Jensen respiró profundamente intentando contenerse y no darles la razón montando un espectáculo. – Escúchame Chris, te voy a decir algo muy en serio, y quiero que te quede claro que estoy razonando perfectamente. – Chris tragó saliva al oír la rabia contenida en la voz de Jensen. – Entiendo que os preocupéis por mí, pero esto sobrepasa los límites. Te juro por Dios que si no haces que me suelten ahora mismo, nuestra amistad se ha acabado para siempre, y en cuanto salga de aquí no volveréis a verme en vuestra vida.  
  
\- Jensen por favor, entiéndelo. – Chris le hablaba en tono desesperado, mientras seguía agarrando su mano.  
  
\- Suéltame. – dijo Jensen en tono seco.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Chris parecía confundido.  
  
\- Que me sueltes la mano, no quiero que me toques, suéltame.  
  
Chris cambió de expresión como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo, y lentamente soltó la mano de Jensen mirándole con gesto dolido.  
  
\- Solo queremos ayudarte, Jensen. Solo queremos ayudarte. – dijo en un susurro mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía de la habitación con aspecto abatido.  
  
  


  
  
  
Una vez que se quedó solo en la habitación, Jensen forcejeó con las correas que le sujetaban a la cama mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Peleó con las ataduras de cuero durante más de media hora, pero finalmente, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor por el esfuerzo y las muñecas rojas y doloridas, se tuvo que dar por vencido.  
  
No podía creer que Chris y Steve hubieran llegado a tanto, tampoco se había comportado de una forma tan desquiciada como para que pensaran que necesitaba estar atado a una cama. No pensaba perdonarles lo que le habían hecho.  
  
Pasó la mañana entre ataques de rabia cada vez que Chris o Steven tenían el valor de entrar en la habitación, y esfuerzos por tranquilizarse y tomarse las cosas con calma cuando le volvían a dejar solo. Cuando conseguía controlarse y pensaba racionalmente, sabía que no tenía motivos para ponerse nervioso. Jared estaba seguro en la posada, e iba a esperarle hasta que despertara. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse tranquilo, e intentar dormirse lo antes posible.  
  
A mediodía, le soltaron una de las manos para que pudiera comer, pero un enfermero se quedó en la habitación hasta que terminó para asegurarse de que no intentaba nada raro, y una vez hubo terminado, volvió a atarle.  
  
Jensen pensó que era el momento perfecto para volver a dormirse, después de la comida, seguro que le entraría sueño. Así que se tumbó y cerró los ojos procurando tranquilizarse lo más posible, pero pronto le quedó claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado.  
  
Estaba empezando a sentir que el sueño le vencía, cuando de pronto una sensación de miedo y angustia se apoderó de él, acelerando su corazón y haciendo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba respirar. Algo malo pasaba en Shandir.  
  
  


  
  
  
Algo le estaba molestando, pero estaba demasiado dormido para pensar con claridad, y se limitó a removerse en la cama mientras soltaba un gruñido de protesta, el día anterior había sido duro, y estaba demasiado cansado, solo quería descansar.  
  
Estaba tumbado pegado a Jensen, rodeando su cintura con un brazo, y tapado con la colcha hasta los hombros.  
  
“Jared” Oía una voz susurrándole, que no le dejaba dormir. Odiaba los sueños que no le dejaban dormir tranquilo, porque al día siguiente se despertaba como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela.  
  
Se pegó más a Jensen, buscando recuperar el sueño profundo, pero alguien seguía sacudiéndole cada vez más fuerte, y la voz le llamaba subiendo el tono cada vez, hasta que de un susurro pasó a ser un grito en toda regla. - ¡JARED!  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – Jared se despertó por completo en un instante, con todas las alarmas de su cabeza gritándole que corrían peligro, e intentó levantarse de la cama para defenderse, pero alguien le estaba tapando la boca con una mano y le sujetaba con fuerza contra la cama, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.  
  
\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó Jared mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre.  
  
Jared siguió forcejeando durante un momento, hasta que finalmente consiguió sacar una de sus manos de debajo de las mantas e intentó golpear al extraño, pero sus reflejos eran rápidos, y consiguió sujetarle por la muñeca antes de recibir el golpe.  
  
Al levantar la mano de Jared para sujetarla mejor, el hombre pudo ver claramente tanto la unión de sus dedos como la membrana que unía su cuerpo a su brazo, y se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. - ¡Dios! – dijo en un susurro mirando totalmente fascinado la mano de Jared. – Eres tú. Ellos estaban equivocados, no es el extranjero, eres tú.  
  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

 

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

La sorpresa hizo que el hombre aflojara la presión de su mano sobre la boca de Jared, y este aprovechó la situación. Giró un poco la cabeza, y con un gesto rápido, mordió con fuerza el lateral de la mano, haciendo que el extraño soltara un grito y se apartara de él soltando juramentos entre dientes.  
  
Jared se levantó de la cama y rápidamente agarró una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa, colocándola delante de él a modo de defensa.  
  
\- ¡Lárgate! – dijo amenazando al extraño con la silla. - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! – dijo mientras se movía lentamente hasta colocarse entre el hombre y la cama, evitando que este pudiera llegar hasta Jensen.  
  
El hombre levantó las dos manos en un gesto de paz, y retrocedió un par de pasos para tranquilizar a Jared.  
  
\- Escúchame chico. No quiero hacerte daño, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre que ha intentado mataros, solo quiero hablar contigo.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? – preguntó Jared desafiante.  
  
\- Oye, hagamos un trato, déjame curarme la mano, y luego hablemos. Yo prometo no moverme de aquí. Me sentaré donde tú quieras, y no me moveré hasta que terminemos de hablar.  
  
\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con nadie que intente matarnos a Jensen y a mí.  
  
\- Jared, escucha, - dijo sin dejar de agarrase la mano dolorida. – De verdad que no quiero haceros ningún daño. Ni siquiera estoy armado, puedes registrarme. Nosotros no queremos haceros nada malo.  
  
\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes sois nosotros? – preguntó Jared con el ceño fruncido, mientras comprobaba que Jensen seguía dormido a su lado.  
  
\- Somos un grupo contrario a Aldoun y los suyos.  
  
\- ¿Aldoun? ¿El alcalde de Khórmik? – preguntó Jared asombrado.  
  
\- Sí Jared, el alcalde de Khórmik. Ese hombre no es de fiar, es quien os ha enviado aquí, pero sus intenciones no eran tan buenas como parecían. Están utilizando a Jensen para sus propósitos. El problema es que sus propósitos pueden provocar el caos total. El fin de todo.  
  
Después de pensárselo durante un momento, Jared llegó a la conclusión de que quizá no fuera una mala idea dejar hablar a aquel hombre. Eso al menos le haría ganar algo de tiempo, y además, lo cierto era que después de lo que le había dicho, tenía curiosidad por oír lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
Jared le dejó entrar al baño a limpiarse la herida, sin dejar de vigilarle ni un segundo, y después le registró minuciosamente hasta que quedó convencido de que llevaba ningún arma.  
  
\- Bien. Puedes sentarte. Coloca la silla contra esa pared. - Dijo señalando la pared que había al fondo de la habitación. – Y no te levantes de ella para nada.  
  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que le había ordenado, y Jared se sentó en la otra silla, colocándose entre el extraño y la cama en la que Jensen estaba tumbado.  
  
\- Empieza. – dijo mirando al hombre con gesto serio.  
  
\- Bien. Antes que nada, me llamo Dalimar, - dijo el hombre mirando a algún punto perdido delante de él, como si estuviera concentrándose para contar su historia. - Nací en Myrrheim, el tercer islote, y pertenezco a una familia que ha dedicado toda la vida a estudiar los libros antiguos. ¿Conoces los libros antiguos, Jared? – preguntó levantando la mirada hacia Jared.  
  
\- Solo uno. – dijo Jared sin querer darle más información.  
  
\- El que Zester le dio a Jensen. – afirmó Dalimar sin dudar.  
  
Jared no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su cara. - ¿Cómo…?  
  
\- ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque os hemos estado siguiendo desde el momento en que Jensen llegó a Khórmik. Jared, estáis metidos en algo mucho más grande de lo que crees. Esto no tiene nada que ver con que Jensen vuelva a su casa, va mucho más allá.  
  
\- No entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir con algo mucho más grande? – preguntó Jared confundido. Estaba empezando a tener demasiadas dudas.  
  
\- Verás, te lo explicaré desde el principio. – respondió Dalimar poniéndose cómodo en la silla. – Hace más de cien años, un grupo de estudiosos organizaron una expedición para explorar esta isla. Querían llegar a las montañas del fin del islote y buscar restos de vida antigua, ya que según las leyendas allí fue donde empezó todo. Era una expedición de doce hombres y mujeres, pasaron allí dos semanas, y cuando volvieron, dijeron no haber encontrado nada significativo. Pero no era cierto.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué mintieron? – preguntó Jared curioso.  
  
\- Lo que habían encontrado, podía provocar el fin de Everyland. No solo encontraron restos de vida antigua, también hallaron un arca llena de libros y manuscritos con cientos de años de antigüedad, en la que se explicaba la creación de los mundos. Supongo que Zester le contó a Jensen algo sobre la creación de los mundos.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. – Estaba escrito en el libro que le dio.  
  
\- Bien, Aquellos libros y pergaminos, también explicaban la manera de abrir una puerta entre los mundos…  
  
\- La primera piedra. – dijo Jared interrumpiéndole.  
  
\- Sí, la primera piedra. El problema es, que abrir esa puerta, puede tener unas consecuencias catastróficas para gran parte de la humanidad, tanto de este mundo como de los otros.  
  
\- ¿Entonces por qué querría Zester que Jensen la abriera?  
  
\- Zester trabaja para Aldoun.  
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- Aquella expedición original, consideró la información muy peligrosa, por lo que dividieron los libros y pergaminos entre los que estuvieron allí, y decidieron no hablar del tema nunca más. Ninguno de ellos tuvo acceso a la información que contenían todos los libros. De esa forma, no podrían hacer nada si no estaban todos de acuerdo. Pero pocos años después, dos de los miembros, un hombre y una mujer, se fueron de Myrrheim llevándose el material que custodiaban, y se instalaron en Khórmik. Ellos fueron los fundadores de una sociedad secreta que se hace llamar Mundo Único, y que el Gran Gobierno de Everyland considera ilegal, pero que sigue activa de forma clandestina hoy en día. Ese hombre y esa mujer, eran los abuelos de Aldoun, que hoy es el cabecilla de esa sociedad que defiende la supremacía de las gentes de Everyland, y que quieren gobernar sobre todos los mundos como seres superiores que son.  
  
\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – dijo Jared totalmente alucinado. – Nosotros no somos superiores, ellos… Jensen me ha contado cosas… están más avanzados… en Nueva York.  
  
\- Lo sé, Jared. El resto de los expedicionarios crearon una sociedad a la que llamaron Everyworld, porque querían defender la seguridad de todos los mundos. El consejo de la sociedad lo formaron los expedicionarios originales, y se crearon grupos para estudiar los diferentes libros y pergaminos antiguos encontrados. Los descendientes de aquellos miembros de Everyworld, hemos mantenido la sociedad activa, y hemos seguido estudiando los libros. Pero Aldoun, interpreta los libros antiguos que tiene en sus manos a su antojo, y afirma que cuando la piedra sagrada reúna a los mundos otra vez, las estirpes superiores serán reveladas y el poder les será entregado.  
  
\- Pero… yo no… no entiendo nada.  
  
\- Aldoun es un iluminado, Jared. Un loco con delirios de grandeza que ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para conseguir reunir a mucha gente a su alrededor, y eso le hace peligroso. Hasta ahora siempre pensamos que Everyland y los otros mundos estaban a salvo, porque algunos pergaminos únicos están en nuestro poder, y tienen información necesaria para abrir las puertas. Pero cuando supimos que Jensen había llegado a Khórmik, pensamos que Aldoun había conseguido de alguna forma averiguar la manera de utilizar la piedra sagrada. No podíamos dejar que eso ocurriera.  
  
Jared se tensó al oír la última frase. - ¿Por eso intentasteis matarnos?  
  
\- No Jared, como ya te he dicho, nosotros no queremos mataros. De hecho, uno de nuestros hombres fue el que os salvó en Árthedir.  
  
\- ¿Entonces quién? – Jared cada vez estaba más confuso.  
  
\- Cuando supimos que Jensen había aparecido, algunos miembros de Everyworld se radicalizaron bastante. Estaban aterrados con la idea de que abriera la puerta, y decidieron que había que matarle lo antes posible, sin siquiera averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones. Son solo unos pocos, y han sido expulsados de la sociedad, pero se han tomado la justicia por su mano y van a seguir intentando matarle.  
  
\- Porque es el elegido.  
  
\- Bueno, eso es lo que todos pensábamos, pero después de conocerte, creo eso no es cierto.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Jared?  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Cómo llegaste tú a Khórmik? ¿Naciste allí?  
  
Jared dudó un momento antes de contestar, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro y respondió. – En realidad no. Mis padres me encontraron junto al bosque, precisamente muy cerca de donde apareció Jensen. Me recogieron con intención de criarme, pero cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles por las reacciones de la gente a mi… diferencia, no lo soportaron, y me dejaron en el orfanato.  
  
\- Dalimar asintió con la cabeza mientras un brillo de algo que Jared no pudo definir se reflejó en sus ojos. – Eso explica muchas cosas. – dijo sonriendo.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen había entrado en un círculo vicioso del que no era capaz de salir. Necesitaba dormirse para volver con Jared, pero el presentimiento de que Jared estaba en peligro le angustiaba tanto que los nervios no le dejaban dormir, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se ponía.  
  
\- ¡MIERDA! – Gritó con fuerza intentando aliviar algo de tensión. – Vamos Jensen, tienes que relajarte, tú puedes hacerlo, respira hondo y tranquilízate. – Jensen hablaba en voz alta, repitiendo la retahíla sin parar, a la vez que respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta de que Steve había entrado en la habitación, y le miraba desde la puerta con cara de preocupación. – Jensen, ya basta, no te hagas esto.  
  
Jensen giró la cabeza hacia Steve y contuvo la respiración mientras contaba hasta diez. – Lárgate Steve. – dijo con tono aparentemente calmado. – Ahora mismo, verte es lo último que necesito, así que déjame en paz.  
  
\- Jensen, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. No sé qué coño está pasando por tu cabeza, no entiendo por qué nos apartas de esta manera.  
  
\- Steve, te pedí dos días, fue lo único que te pedí, un poco de tiempo, y en lugar de eso me has dado una cama con correas. ¿Y todavía me preguntas por qué te aparto? Si crees que atarme a una cama es la forma de conseguir que hable contigo, estás muy equivocado, y ahora por favor, déjame solo, quiero dormir, necesito dormir, Jared me está esperando.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – Steve dio un paso hacia la cama con curiosidad. Sabía que a Jensen se le había escapado lo último, estaba seguro de que no había querido decirlo, pero al menos era algo, algo de lo que podía tirar para descubrir lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Jensen. - ¿Quién es Jared?  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. _“Mierda”_. Steve se quedó en silencio un rato esperando una respuesta, pero Jensen siguió allí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, sin decir absolutamente nada. Finalmente, Steve sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro y salió de la habitación.  
  
  


  
  
  
\- No entiendo, ¿qué importancia tiene dónde haya nacido yo? – preguntó Jared con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- Aldoun sabía que el elegido aparecería en Khórmik, junto a la piedra sagrada que hay en el linde del bosque. Cuando Jensen apareció allí, dio por hecho que él era el elegido, pero por lo visto se equivocó.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices que se equivocó? – Jared cada vez estaba más confuso con lo que Dalimar le estaba contando.  
  
\- Jared, ¿qué le dijo Zester a Jensen que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a la primera piedra?  
  
\- Creo que nada, por lo que me contó Jensen, le dijo que cuando llegara al octavo islote, no tendría problemas en encontrarla, y que él sabría lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
\- Lo suponía. – Siguió Dalimar inclinándose hacia delante en la silla. – El problema, es que Aldoun y los suyos no tienen ni idea de cuál es el procedimiento, y supusieron que el elegido sabría lo que tenía que hacer al llegar allí…  
  
\- Pero deduzco que eso no es así. – le interrumpió Jared.  
  
\- No. No es así. Nosotros tenemos en nuestro poder un pergamino que describe lo que hay que hacer para abrir la puerta entre los mundos.  
  
\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
\- Ese pergamino del que te he hablado, tiene una indicación que hasta ahora no habíamos sido capaces de descifrar. Habla del hombre pájaro, y de que la piedra reconocerá su huella entre todas las demás. En ese libro aparece un dibujo de la piedra, y la única huella que se ve en ella, es una que parece de un ave palmípeda. Jared, tú apareciste en el linde del bosque de Khórmik, junto a la piedra sagrada, pero por tu problema, todo el mundo dio por hecho que tus padres biológicos te habían abandonado allí, y esperaron hasta que apareció Jensen. Pero Jensen no es el elegido Jared, tú eres el elegido.  
  
\- Pe-pero… pero Jensen tiene que volver a Nueva York – Jared no estaba procesando demasiado bien la última información. Lo único que importaba allí, era que tenían que irse a Nueva York.  
  
\- Bien. No hay ningún problema. – respondió Dalimar con seriedad.  
  
\- ¿En serio? – Una sonrisa iluminó toda la cara de Jared. - ¿Entonces podemos irnos y no pasa nada?  
  
\- No Jared, yo no he dicho eso, Jensen puede irse. Pero tú tienes que quedarte.


	16. Capítulo 16

 

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Jared seguía sentado en la silla, frente a Dalimar, con la cara desencajada por el dolor que sentía en el pecho de pronto, y lo ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía creer que aquel hombre fuera a arrebatarle lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda su vida.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – dijo finalmente en un susurro sin siquiera levantar la mirada.  
  
\- Porque la puerta no puede quedarse abierta. Los distintos mundos se mantienen ahora a distancia porque en cierta manera se repelen unos a otros, como los polos iguales de dos imanes, pero si se abre la puerta, esa “polaridad” se vería alterada, y los mundos se atraerían unos a otros, y acabarían colisionando con el nuestro. Sería el fin de todo Jared, de nuestro mundo, del mundo de Jensen, de todo.  
  
\- No tenemos por qué dejar la puerta abierta.  
  
\- Solo se puede cerrar desde este lado Jared.  
  
\- Ven con nosotros y ciérrala tú cuando hayamos pasado – sugirió Jared con ojos suplicantes.  
  
\- No puedo, Jared, solo el elegido puede abrir o cerrar la puerta, colocando su mano sobre la huella que hay en la piedra. La huella de una mano palmípeda Jared, solo tú puedes hacerlo.  
  
\- Pero… pero Jensen me dijo que podía… arreglarme, que podía quitarme esto. – dijo Jared levantando una de sus manos y dejando escapar un sollozo.  
  
\- Jared… lo siento mucho, de verdad. Sé que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora será mejor. Ya no vas a estar solo Jared. Cuando vuelvas del octavo islote, puedes venir a Myrrheim conmigo, serás parte de nosotros. La gente de Everyworld te aceptará tal como eres, porque eres el elegido, para ellos será un honor conocerte Jared. Nosotros podemos ser tu familia. Sé que preferirías irte con Jensen, pero si dejas esa puerta abierta, todos moriremos, incluido él.  
  
  


  
  
Jared estaba sentado en el suelo, acurrucado en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Llevaba todo el día en esa posición desde que Dalimar se había marchado al amanecer, y aún había sido incapaz de contener las lágrimas que a cada rato seguían escapando de sus ojos.  
  
Llevaba todo el día dando vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que Dalimar le había dicho, aunque en realidad, desde el primer momento sabía que no había nada que pensar.  
  
No tenía opciones. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No había alternativas. La elección era clara. Vivir o morir. Y aunque su vida no valía nada en absoluto, había otra muchas, miles, millones de vidas, que merecían ser salvadas, como la de Jensen.  
  
Jensen volvería a Nueva York. Y seguiría con su vida allí.  
  
Con determinación, Jared se levantó del suelo y entró en el baño para lavarse la cara, y luego miró su reflejo en el espejo y respiró profundamente antes de volver a la habitación. Jensen no podía tardar en despertarse, ya había anochecido, y por los cálculos que habían hecho de los otros “viajes”, eso suponía que llevaba entre diez y doce horas despierto en Nueva York. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo en lo que pasar el rato hasta que Jensen despertarse, y finalmente se decidió por una ducha, eso le vendría bien para aligerar algo la tensión, lo iba a necesitar en las próximas horas.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen se despertó en la habitación de la posada después de pasar toda la tarde tumbado en la cama de aquel hospital, procurando ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue a Jared sentado en una silla frente a él, observándole mientras dormía.  
  
\- Hey, buenos días. – dijo todavía medio dormido.  
  
\- Buenos días. – Le contestó Jared con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla para acercarse a la cama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Jensen, y se inclinó para besarle en los labios.  
  
\- Mmmhh, buena manera de despertar. – Bromeó Jensen respondiendo al beso.  
  
\- Lo imagino. Pero será mejor que desayunemos y salgamos pronto, ya está a punto de amanecer, y deberíamos intentar llegar a las montañas antes de que el sol esté muy alto.  
  
\- Aguafiestas. – dijo Jensen haciendo un puchero mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
  
Una hora después, salían de la posada listos para emprender el viaje, y con los primeros rayos de sol, llegaron a los límites de la zona habitada. Frente a ellos, se extendía el árido desierto, que para sorpresa de ambos, tenía una especie de carretera aparentemente bien cuidada que lo cruzaba hasta el otro extremo, donde se alzaban las montañas que supuestamente les separaban del camino hacia el octavo islote.  
  
\- ¿No decían que nadie iba hasta las montañas? – preguntó Jensen sorprendido. - ¿Quién cuida esta carretera?  
  
No lo sé. - Jared se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de las montañas. – Vamos. - dijo empezando a andar y adelantándose a Jensen para que este no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. - Tenemos mucho camino por delante.  
  
  


  
  
Llegaron al pie de las montañas sofocados por el calor y con las piernas resentidas por el ritmo rápido que Jared había marcado en todo momento. El viaje transcurrió casi todo el tiempo en silencio, con Jared andando unos pasos por delante de Jensen, cosa que a este le extraño bastante. Daba la sensación de que Jared evitaba hablar con él.  
  
Cuando por fin alcanzaron las montañas, se sentaron a descansar bajo la sombra que creaban las formaciones rocosas, con intención de comer algo antes de seguir con el viaje.  
  
\- Jared. – dijo Jensen después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo. - ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
\- ¿Qué? No, no me pasa nada. – respondió Jared sin mirarle mientras sacaba la comida de su mochila.  
  
\- Has estado muy callado. ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
\- Sí, claro. Son solo los nervios, ya falta poco.  
  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza, poco convencido, pero decidió no presionar más a Jared. No debía ser fácil abandonar la única vida que había conocido, por un mundo extraño que no sabía cómo le iba a recibir.  
  
Una hora después, volvieron a ponerse en camino, siguiendo un paso estrecho y serpenteante que parecía cruzar las montañas hasta el otro lado.  
  
Jensen estaba preocupado por Jared, cada vez le veía más retraído, y prácticamente no hablaba con él. Era como si hubiera retrocedido a las primeras horas que pasaron juntos. Durante la comida había intentado iniciar varias conversaciones, hablándole de las cosas que iba a encontrar en Nueva York, pero Jared solo respondía con monosílabos, y pronto buscaba alguna excusa para levantarse y alejarse de él, cortando la conversación.  
  
Quizá debería dejarle tranquilo. Pronto estarían los dos en Nueva York, y entonces tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con él, así que se centró en seguir el camino para conseguir llegar a la primera piedra lo antes posible.  
  
  


  
  
Jared estaba viviendo un verdadero infierno. Saber que cuando llegaran al octavo islote se iba a separar de Jensen para siempre le estaba matando. Y el hecho de que Jensen no hiciera más que hablarle de Nueva York, no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.  
  
En varias ocasiones tuvo que levantarse y alejarse de Jensen, inventando alguna excusa, para ocultar las lágrimas que era incapaz de contener. No se podía creer, que en tan solo unos pocos días Jensen le hubiese convertido en eso. Toda su vida había sido apartado por todos, menospreciado e ignorado por la gente, eso sin hablar de los insultos y las caras de asco que había tenido que soportar. Pero en todo ese tiempo, nunca había llorado, simplemente lo había asumido, y había seguido adelante. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar si su vida merecía la pena o no, estaba vivo, y eso era suficiente.  
  
Pero ya no lo era. Estar vivo sin Jensen no iba a ser suficiente. Tenía una constante presión en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar, y cada vez que pensaba en el momento de separarse de Jensen, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
La idea de volver a estar solo, de sentirse desplazado una vez más, de pasar a ser un don nadie. El pensar en volver a sentir que no era importante para nadie, que podría morir y nadie le iba a echar en falta, le hacía sentir una congoja en el corazón que le había convertido en un estúpido llorón angustiado que estaba desperdiciando sus últimas horas con la única persona que le había mirado como a un ser humano en toda su vida.  
  
Jared aceleró el paso adelantándose unos metros a Jensen, mientras parpadeaba varias veces para contener las lágrimas una vez más, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, observando la pared de rocas que se alzaba a ese lado del camino, y de pronto volvió a verlo, el resplandor en uno de los salientes a unos veinte metros de altura.  
  
Se paró en seco mirando hacia arriba, y Jensen llegó a su lado y siguió su mirada extrañado.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jared? ¿Por qué te paras?  
  
En ese momento, una gran roca empezó a desprenderse de la pared lentamente, justo sobre sus cabezas.  
  
\- ¡Corre Jensen! – Jared empujó a Jensen para que se moviera y los dos empezaron a correr por el pasadizo, mientras oían a sus espaldas el estruendo de la roca al caer, arrastrando con ella más partes de la pared hasta que aquello se convirtió en un enorme derrumbamiento que llenó el pasadizo de un ruido ensordecedor.  
  
Jared se mantuvo detrás de Jensen mientras corrían, asegurándose de que no se paraba y de que estaba a salvo. - ¡Vamos Jensen, date prisa! – Nada más decirlo, una nube de polvo espeso le alcanzó por la espalda, avanzando por el pasadizo y rodeándole. Podía sentir el polvo entrando en sus pulmones con cada respiración, y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas por las partículas que se colaban en ellos. Si no salía pronto de aquella nube de polvo, iba a terminar ahogándose en aquel maldito pasadizo.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen corría todo lo que podía, con Jared gritando detrás de él sin parar, cuando sintió la nube de polvo prácticamente golpearle por la espalda. Contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo, mientras seguía avanzando todo lo rápido que sus piernas eran capaces. Pronto sus pulmones empezaron a protestar por la falta de oxígeno, sentía que el pecho le quemaba, y los ojos le ardían por el polvo que le nublaba la vista. Estaba a punto de rendirse y abrir la boca para coger aire, cuando de pronto el pasadizo se terminó, y el polvo encontró espacio para extenderse, haciendo el aire un poco más respirable.  
  
Jensen se dejó caer al suelo, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire que le provocó un ataque de tos. Se quedó en el suelo, a cuatro patas, gateando para alejarse del pasadizo mientras tosía y escupía, hasta que el aire se aclaró lo suficiente como para poder respirar sin tener la sensación de estar comiéndose un puñado de tierra, y cuando consiguió normalizar un poco su respiración, se frotó los ojos irritados y levantó la mirada del suelo.  
  
Frente a él, apenas a unos treinta metros, se terminaba la isla de Shandir, y la tierra se cortaba en un acantilado que descendía en picado hacia el vacío. Jensen miró a un lado y a otro, buscando el octavo islote. Se suponía que debía estar allí, al otro lado de las montañas, pero lo único que podía ver era el cielo abierto, y nada más.  
  
No había octavo islote.  
  
\- Mierda. – La voz a su espalda le sobresaltó, y Jensen se giró rápidamente, levantando sus manos hasta su cara en un gesto defensivo. Frente a él, había un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pelo canoso y barba espesa, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Jensen sin bajar la guardia.  
  
\- Eso da igual, lo que importa es saber quién eres tú.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – la respuesta descolocó bastante a Jensen. - ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
\- Tú no eres el elegido.  
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Y tú que sabes de…?  
  
\- El octavo islote – dijo el hombre señalando al espacio abierto frente a ellos. – Según los libros antiguos, el octavo islote se mostrará ante la mirada del elegido. ¿Acaso ves algún islote?  
  
\- N-No… pero... – Jensen miró confundido hacia el cielo y luego otra vez al hombre. – Zester dijo…  
  
\- Zester se equivocó.  
  
\- Eso no es cierto. – Respondió Jensen cada vez más nervioso. – Yo soy el elegido, y el islote aparecerá, voy a volver a Nueva York.  
  
\- Lo dudo mucho. – El hombre se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón con una sonrisa inquietante. – Pero en cualquier caso, no voy a arriesgarme a que tengas razón. – Mientras decía la última frase, el hombre sacó de detrás un cuchillo y antes de que Jensen pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, le apuñaló en el estómago. – Esa puerta no se abrirá nunca.  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

 

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

Jared estaba en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia la salida del pasadizo mientras luchaba por que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones, e intentando ver entre la nube de polvo, dónde estaba Jensen.  
  
En poco tiempo, el polvo empezó a precipitarse al suelo, dejando el aire más respirable, y Jared se incorporó y se dirigió trastabillando hacia la salida, respirando profundamente el aire ahora más limpio que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.  
  
No veía a Jensen por ninguna parte, y rezó por que eso significara que había salido de allí a salvo.  
  
Siguió el pasadizo hasta que por fin pudo distinguir cómo las paredes rocosas terminaban abruptamente unos cuantos metros por delante de donde se encontraba. – Por fin. – dijo en voz alta acelerando el paso en aquella dirección.  
  
Cuando llegó al final del pasadizo, recorrió con la mirada la explanada que había frente a él buscando a Jensen, estaba a unos cincuenta metros de donde él se encontraba. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero de pronto desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien más frente a Jensen.  
  
Un hombre que Jared no había visto nunca estaba hablando con él. – Mierda. – Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Nadie iba a aquella parte de la isla nunca. Jared empezó a andar hacia Jensen, e iba a llamarle cuando de pronto el hombre que estaba con él, sacó un cuchillo y apuñaló a Jensen en el estómago.  
  
  


  
  
Era como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. Jared pudo ver cómo el cuchillo de aquel hombre se hundía en el estómago de Jensen, y cómo su expresión cambiaba del asombro inicial al dolor.  
  
\- ¡¡JENSEEEEEEEN!! – Jared echó a correr hacia donde estaban los dos, mientras veía cómo el hombre se inclinaba hacia Jensen y le decía algo al oído, justo antes de sacar el cuchillo con un gesto que dejaba claro que tenía intención de volver a hundirlo en su víctima.  
  
Jared le embistió como si estuviera haciéndole un placaje, justo antes de que pudiera volver a usar el cuchillo sobre Jensen. Al golpear contra el suelo, el hombre recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y luego los dos rodaron en dirección al borde del islote.  
  
Jared estaba fuera de sí, se puso en pie levantando al hombre agarrándole de la camisa, y con un grito de rabia empezó a asestarle puñetazos con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole en la cara de forma brutal, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos con cada golpe.  
  
El hombre apenas se sujetaba en pie, estaba atontado por el golpe que se había dado al caer, y recibía los puñetazos sin hacer nada por protegerse. Con el quinto puñetazo dio un paso más hacia atrás, y perdió pie en el borde del islote, se tambaleó un momento, y finalmente cayó al vacío soltando un alarido, hasta que finalmente tanto su cuerpo como su voz se desvanecieron en la lejanía.  
  
Inmediatamente, Jared se volvió y corrió hacia donde estaba Jensen, tumbado en el suelo, cubriendo con una mano la herida de su estómago.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! Jensen no, vamos, tienes que aguantar, por favor. – Jared se arrodilló junto a él, y apretó con su mano la herida, intentando contener la hemorragia. – Vamos Jensen, ahora no, ahora que casi estamos no, por favor, tienes que aguantar. – Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras le hablaba desesperado.  
  
\- Ja-Jared – Jensen hablaba apenas en un susurro, y Jared se inclinó acercándose a él para escucharle. – N-No… no está.  
  
\- ¿No está? ¿Qué es lo que no está Jensen? – Entonces Jensen estiró su brazo señalando al cielo abierto frente a ellos. – El… el octavo… no está.  
  
\- Entonces, Jared levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y en el momento que sus ojos miraron al vacío, un puente de unos cien metros se materializó frente a ellos, uniendo Shandir a un pequeño islote en el que se podía ver un castillo que lo ocupaba prácticamente por completo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Jared? – Jensen le miró un momento con expresión interrogante, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
\- Ahora no importa Jensen, ya te lo explicaré en otro momento. Tenemos que cruzar el puente.  
  
\- N-No… no puedo.  
  
\- Claro que puedes, yo te ayudaré. ¡Vamos! – Jared cogió a Jensen de los brazos y tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie. – Venga Jensen, haz un último esfuerzo. Luego podrás descansar todo lo que quieras. – Se pasó uno de los brazos de Jensen por encima de los hombros e intentó dar dos pasos. Jensen era un peso muerto que arrastraba los pies a su lado. - ¡Joder Jensen! Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. – Entonces Jared se agachó un poco frente a Jensen y se lo echó al hombro. – Vamos. – dijo mientras empezaba a andar en dirección al puente.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen despertó atado a la cama del hospital, gritando mientras se retorcía en la cama tirando de las correas que le sujetaban. Steve se acercó a la cama rápidamente, intentando tranquilizarle, pero sin tener mucho éxito.  
  
\- ¡Jensen por favor! – Steve le hablaba mientras le sujetaba la cara para que le mirara a los ojos. – ¡Jensen tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor!  
  
\- Dormir… tengo… tengo que dormir. – Jensen balbuceaba sin parar, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. – Tengo que dormir Steve, por favor, tengo que dormir.  
  
\- Jensen, lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte, o vas a hacerte daño.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse para poder hablar con algo de coherencia, y luego miró a Steve con expresión suplicante.  
  
\- Por favor, Steve. Te lo pido por favor. Dame algo para que me duerma. Por favor.  
  
\- Jensen ya vale, deja de hacerte esto. No puedes pasarte la vida durmiendo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a la realidad. Tienes que tranquilizarte.  
  
\- Steve, tú no lo entiendes, tengo que volver con Jared.  
  
\- ¡Jensen ya está bien! ¡No existe ningún Jared! ¡Son todo imaginaciones tuyas!  
  
\- ¡No! Eso no es cierto. Él está allí, y no puedo dejarle solo. – Jensen hablaba entre sollozos, incapaz de contener el llanto por más tiempo.  
  
\- Jensen por favor. – Steve le miraba con expresión dolida. Todo aquello le estaba destrozando. Ver a su mejor amigo en aquellas condiciones era demoledor, y estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para mantenerse firme.  
  
\- No Steve, escúchame. – dijo Jensen mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Solo una vez, te lo juro. Si valoras nuestra amistad, si alguna vez te ha importado de verdad, hazme solo este último favor. Te juro que no te lo voy a volver a pedir. Dame algo para dormir, solo esta vez, y te prometo que cuando despierte, si no puedo darte una explicación para todo esto, voy a hacer absolutamente todo lo que me pidas. Todo. Por favor Steve, hazlo por nuestra amistad. Solo esta vez.  
  
Steve dejó soltar un fuerte suspiró y levanto la mirada hacia el techo. - ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! – Luego se pasó una mano por el pelo y bajó la mirada hacia Jensen otra vez. Dudó un momento y finalmente se dio por vencido. – A la mierda. ¿Me prometes que irás a terapia y que no volverás a hablar de ese Jared que has creado en tu imaginación?  
  
Jensen sonrió ligeramente con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. – Te prometo que no volveré a hablarte de él hasta que te lo presente.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – grito Steve exasperado.  
  
\- Vale, vale, lo prometo. Te prometo todo lo que tú quieras Steve. Pero por favor, hazlo ya, dame algo para dormir. Por favor.  
  
Steve volvió a suspirar y luego se giró y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Poco después, volvió con una jeringuilla cargada e inyectó el contenido en la vía que Jensen tenía en el brazo.  
  
\- Lo has prometido, Jensen. – dijo mirándole mientras el somnífero empezaba a hacer efecto.  
  
\- Sí, Steve. Te lo prometo. – Contestó Jensen con los ojos ya medio cerrados. Poco después, se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
  


  
  
El puente era un paso de piedra de unos tres metros de ancho, con unos pequeños muros en los laterales de un metro de altura aproximadamente. Jared cruzó el puente cargando con el peso de Jensen, apretando los dientes al sentir cómo su cuerpo protestaba por el cansancio.  
  
Al llegar al otro lado, dejó a Jensen en el suelo, junto al portón del castillo y empujó la puerta para comprobar si estaba cerrada. - ¡Mierda! – Jared miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera servirle para forzar la entrada, y cogió una piedra grande y pesada que había en el suelo a unos metros de la entrada al castillo, luego volvió hasta allí, y empezó a golpear con fuerza la cerradura del portón.  
  
\- Vamos, ¡vamos! ¡Ábrete ya! – Jared llevaba un rato golpeando la puerta con la piedra, y el sudor resbalaba por su frente y su cara, empapándole el pelo. Con cada golpe, le dolían más las manos, y ya sentía los dedos agarrotados por la fuerza que estaba utilizando. Se paró un momento para recuperar el aliento, mirando la cerradura que ya estaba bastante maltrecha, y luego cogiendo aire profundamente, apretó los dientes y soltando un grito de rabia, lanzó un golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.  
  
La cerradura cedió, y el portón se abrió unos centímetros con la fuerza del golpe, dejando oír un fuerte chirrido de sus goznes. Jared dejó caer la piedra al suelo, prácticamente agotado, y apoyó un momento la frente contra la puerta. – Gracias Dios. – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
  
\- Ja-Jared. – la voz de Jensen le llegó en un susurro, y se giró rápidamente hacia él.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – corrió hasta donde estaba, recostado contra la pared del castillo y se arrodilló junto a él, cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos. - ¡Jensen! Dios Jensen, te has despertado. Gracias, gracias. – murmuraba Jared mientras le daba suaves besos en los labios. – Jensen, tenemos que entrar en el castillo, tenemos que llegar a la primera piedra.  
  
\- Ja-Jared… no sé… no puedo…  
  
\- Claro que puedes Jensen, está ahí mismo. En Nueva York seguro que pueden curarte, te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás. - Mientras hablaba, Jared puso en pie a Jensen, se pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello y con la otra mano le sujetó de la cintura. – Vamos Jensen, ya casi estamos.  
  
Cruzaron la puerta del castillo, Jensen apoyándose en Jared y caminando con dificultad, mientras se apretaba la herida con una mano. Una vez dentro, los dos se quedaron parados, mirando alucinados a su alrededor. El interior del castillo estaba completamente vacío, era como si las paredes exteriores fueran la cáscara de un huevo que alguien hubiera vaciado.  
  
Frente a ellos, se extendía una explanada de hierba, rodeada por las paredes exteriores de la construcción, y el único objeto que se veía en el interior, era un bloque de piedra justo en el centro, sobre el que descansaba una pequeña roca.  
  
\- ¿Eso es el altar mayor del que hablaba el libro? – preguntó Jared extrañado. La verdad era que para ser un altar no era muy vistoso precisamente. No tenía ningún dibujo grabado, ni ningún tipo de decoración. Un simple bloque rectangular de piedra, golpeado en algunas zonas y cubierto de polvo.  
  
\- Supongo. – dijo Jensen en voz baja. Es lo único que hay aquí.  
  
Jared avanzó hacia el centro de la explanada llevando a Jensen casi en volandas. Una vez que estuvieron junto al altar, pudieron ver que la pequeña roca que había sobre él, tenía la marca de una huella en la parte superior. Una huella palmeada como la mano de Jared.  
  
Jensen miró la piedra con el ceño fruncido y luego levantó la vista hacia Jared. – Jared, ¿qué coño…?  
  
\- Ahora no Jensen, por favor, no tenemos tiempo. – le cortó Jared mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo. – Escucha, voy a abrir esa maldita puerta para que podamos ir a Nueva York, tú espera aquí sentado, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jensen solo asintió sin decir nada, demasiado confundido como para poder reaccionar de otra manera.  
  
Jared entonces se incorporó y volvió a mirar la pequeña roca detenidamente. Tomó una respiración profunda, y cerró los ojos como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas, se quitó las manoplas y apoyó una mano temblorosa sobre la huella.  
  
En cuanto posó la mano sobre la roca, una forma brillante apareció frente a ellos. Un rectángulo que parecía una cortina de agua iluminada desde atrás, de unos tres metros de alto y uno de ancho.  
  
Jared se quedó mirando la puerta durante un rato, sintiendo un irracional odio hacia ella, porque al final, era aquella cosa la que le iba a arrebatar a Jensen de su lado. Luego apretó los dientes para darse fuerzas, y se acercó a Jensen, arrodillándose junto a él.  
  
\- Bien Jensen, ya lo tenemos, ahí está la puerta. – Jared le hablaba sujetándole la cara con las manos y mirándole a los ojos. – Lo hemos conseguido. – le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, y luego se inclinó hacia él y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso lento y profundo, un beso que Jared quería llevarse con él y guardar para siempre en su memoria. El último momento con Jensen, su último momento de felicidad.  
  
Cuando por fin Jared cortó el beso, abrazó con fuerza a Jensen, parpadeando varias veces para disimular las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, y luego con un suspiro le agarró de la cintura y le ayudó a levantarse. – Vamos Jensen, hay que darse prisa.  
  
Jared prácticamente arrastró a Jensen hasta la puerta, y una vez estuvieron frente a ella le soltó dejándole de pie. – Vamos Jensen, pasa tú primero, yo te sigo.  
  
\- ¿Q-Qué? – Jensen se giró un poco para mirar a Jared con gesto extrañado.  
  
\- Jensen, mira esa puerta, los dos juntos no pasamos por ella. Ve tú delante, vamos.  
Jensen dudó un momento, no quería separarse de Jared ni un segundo, tenía la sensación de que no debía separarse de él ni un segundo, pero luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, y se dijo a sí mismo que Jared tenía razón. La puerta era estrecha y él estaba siendo un paranoico.  
  
\- Está bien. – dijo finalmente asintiendo con la cabeza. – Nos vemos en Nueva York. – Miró a Jared una vez más sonriéndole y luego, caminando con dificultad, cruzó la puerta.  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

 

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

La sensación de que algo se le estaba rompiendo por dentro, le hizo doblarse por la mitad y acabar cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas caían deslizándose por su cara. Durante un rato, Jared no fue capaz de nada más que de quedarse allí en el suelo, intentando no asfixiarse por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta en cuanto Jensen desapareció por la puerta.  
  
Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y estaba absolutamente convencido de que nunca jamás, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan solo como en aquel momento. Porque desde hacía apenas unos días, sabía lo que era tener a alguien. Alguien que se preocupara por él y que realmente quisiera estar a su lado. Alguien con quien quería parar el resto de tu vida. Pero el mismo poder antiguo que había llevado a Jensen a su lado, ahora se lo arrebataba, dejándole más vacío de lo que había estado nunca.  
  
Cuando su mente fue capaz al menos de ordenar a su cuerpo que se moviera, Jared se levantó lentamente del suelo y volvió a acercarse a la primera piedra. Estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola mientras respiraba de forma entrecortada, como si la misma piedra le estuviera robando el aire, y le costó un rato reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente, todavía sin poder contener el llanto, levantó su mano temblorosa y la posó sobre la huella. La puerta se desvaneció delante de sus ojos, haciendo desaparecer la única cosa que de alguna manera le seguía uniendo a Jensen. Entonces Jared soltó un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer en el suelo otra vez. Se quedó allí, tumbado sobre el frío suelo, encogido en posición fetal, llorando desconsoladamente hasta que el cansancio le venció.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen supo que algo había salido mal nada más abrir los ojos.  
  
Después de cruzar la puerta, un dolor casi insoportable se apoderó de todo su cuerpo por un momento. Sentía como si le estuvieran abriendo en canal, como si algo se metiera en su cuerpo desgarrándolo todo a su paso, haciéndose sitio dentro de él. En un principio aquello le aterró. Pensó que iba a morir. Pero luego, una luz se abrió paso en su mente, y comprendió que aquello que sentía, eran sus dos cuerpos haciéndose uno otra vez, fundiéndose en uno solo para volver entero a su casa.  
  
Cuando comprendió aquello, su cuerpo se relajó, y dejó que el dolor inundara cada célula de su ser hasta que finalmente la oscuridad le envolvió y se desvaneció.  
  
Cuando despertó, seguía tumbado en la cama del hospital, con las muñecas atadas a las barras de seguridad, y Chris estaba sentado en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, junto al cabecero de su cama.  
  
Algo no estaba bien. Algo había fallado.  
  
\- ¿Chris? – preguntó con voz ronca.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! - Chris se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se acercó a la cama. – Por fin te has despertado.  
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Jensen sentía cómo un nudo se iba formando en su estómago, cómo una sensación de angustia se iba apoderando de él por momentos.  
  
\- Después de que Steve te inyectara el tranquilizante, estuviste durmiendo, pero no parabas de moverte en la cama, como si estuvieras teniendo pesadillas todo el rato, y era imposible despertarte ni tranquilizarte. Nos diste un buen susto Jen, estábamos muy preocupados. Al final te quedaste tranquilo, hace como una hora, desde entonces has estado durmiendo.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – Jensen no pudo evitar que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta cuando preguntó por el.  
  
\- Jensen por favor. – dijo Chris haciendo un gesto de exasperación. – Se lo prometiste a Steve. Le dijiste que no volverías a hablar de él.  
  
\- Pero… pero él… dijo que me seguía… - respondió Jensen con voz temblorosa, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.  
  
\- Jensen ya vale por favor. ¡No existe ningún Jared! Llevas varios días alucinando, o delirando o vete tú a saber qué. Y no me extraña la verdad, con toda la mierda que te has metido al cuerpo desde lo de Frank. Tu mente se ha inventado a alguien para sustituirle Jensen, pero no es real, tienes que dejar de hacerte esto a ti mismo. Vas a empezar a ir a terapia y vamos a hacer que todo esto se solucione ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos ahí para ayudarte en todo momento Jensen. Entre todos conseguiremos que vuelvas a estar bien.  
  
Las palabras de Chris golpearon a Jensen como un mazazo. Era cierto que desde la primera vez que despertó en Everyland, no había pensado en Frank ni una sola vez. Era cierto que el dolor insoportable que sentía por su pérdida había desaparecido en el momento en que vio a Jared por primera vez. ¿Un sueño? Un hombre perfecto para su vida, un caso clínico perfecto para su carrera, y un lote nuevo de esperanza para su vida rota. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan iluso? Por supuesto que era un sueño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Nadie consigue dos veces una vida perfecta, y la suya ya la había vivido con Frank.  
  
Jensen sintió cómo algo se rompía dentro de él definitivamente cuando su mente cansada se rindió por completo, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar más. Cerró los ojos otra vez y dejó que la apatía se apoderara de él por completo.  
  
\- Claro Chris… solo era un sueño.  
  
  


  
  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que “soñó” con Everyland, y por fin, el médico había decidido enviarle a casa. Eso sí, con un seguimiento estricto y bajo la promesa de que iba a vivir una temporada con Chris y Steve para que estos le controlaran la medicación.  
  
Desde aquel día en que “volvió” definitivamente, Jensen había estado sumido en un estado de apatía que tenía tanto a su médico como a Chris y a Steve bastante preocupados. Las cosas no iban tan bien como ellos hubieran querido.  
  
Jensen se había convertido en una especie de autómata que hacía todo lo que le mandaban. Iba a todas sus sesiones con el psiquiatra, se tomaba la medicación que le dejaba medio atontado, y tal y como había prometido, no había vuelto a mencionar Everyland ni a Jared en ningún momento. Eso al menos, según su psiquiatra, era una buena señal.  
  
Su comportamiento conformista había sido en gran parte, una de las razones por las que su médico decidió por fin darle el alta, ya que no parecía que Jensen fuera a hacer nada que le pusiera en peligro, y estando controlado, salir del hospital podía ser beneficioso para él.  
  
\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Chris según entraba por la puerta de la habitación. – Jensen, ¿todavía no te has vestido? Vamos, el médico vendrá pronto con el alta.  
Jensen no respondió, simplemente se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al armario a sacar de allí su ropa.  
  
\- Vamos, vístete, yo mientras voy a hablar con el médico a ver si está todo listo. – dijo Steve saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta del armario y sacó la ropa que tenía allí colgada. Se puso la camisa y luego los vaqueros, y una vez se hubo atado los botones, metió las manos en los bolsillos para colocarlos bien. - ¿Qué…? – Con gesto confundido sacó algo que había en el bolsillo izquierdo, y al verlo, el color abandonó su cara hasta dejarle totalmente pálido.  
  
\- Pero… ¿cómo…? – En la palma de su mano tenía un colgante plateado en forma de sol, e inmediatamente la imagen de Jared con él colgado del cuello apareció en su mente. - Jared. – dijo en un susurro mientras sentía cómo las piernas se le quedaban sin fuerzas y caía al suelo de rodillas. - ¿Dónde…? Era real… Jared ES real… - mientras balbuceaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el colgante apretado contra su pecho.  
  
El sonido de la voz de Steve que le llegaba desde el pasillo, le sacó de su estado de shock, y rápidamente se puso en pie y se secó los ojos con la manga de la camisa. Luego respiró profundamente, intentando parecer lo más calmado posible, y se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo otra vez.  
  
\- ¿Estás listo? – Steve estaba en la puerta y le esperaba con el informe de alta en la mano.  
  
\- S-Sí, estoy… estoy listo. – Jensen se puso los zapatos rápidamente y sin decir una palabra más siguió a Steve fuera del hospital.  
  
  


  
  
\- ¿Estás listo? – Dalimar esperaba de pie mientras Jared terminaba de recoger las últimas cosas que habían usado para comer y las metía en la mochila. Luego, se pusieron los dos en marcha y avanzaron hacia la entrada del paso que cruzaba las montañas del séptimo islote.  
  
Jared llevaba puesta la camisa que Jensen le había comprado en Shandir, y sus manos iban cubiertas con unas manoplas, como siempre, aunque estas eran de una tela más fina que las que él acostumbraba a llevar.  
  
Durante un rato avanzaron por el paso en silencio, Dalimar observando con curiosidad el entorno, y Jared sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre lo que había vivido en los últimos días, y lo que esperaba vivir en lo siguientes.  
  
No quería dar nada por hecho, y sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero con Dalimar a su lado, no había podido evitar hacerse algunas ilusiones. Dalimar era un hombre positivo por naturaleza, y había conseguido que Jared albergara algunas esperanzas, que creyera que todo podía salir bien, a pesar de todas las dificultades que iba a tener que afrontar.  
  
Dalimar observó cómo Jared levantaba la mirada hacia la pared rocosa desde la que les atacaron a Jensen y a él cuando cruzaron el paso. – Tranquilo Jared, ellos no saben que tú eres el elegido, ya no tienen motivos para seguirte.  
  
Jared le miró con una ligera sonrisa. – Lo sé. – Contestó Jared con un nudo en la garganta. – Pero no puedo evitar que este paso me ponga la piel de gallina.  
  
Dalimar le dio una palmada en el hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Lo entiendo.  
  
Poco después, llegaron al final de las montañas, desembocando en un espacio abierto, libre de las paredes rocosas que les habían rodeado hasta entonces. Jared podía sentir cómo los nervios empezaban a hacer mella en él. Había llegado la hora de comprobar si Dalimar tenía razón, si aún había esperanzas para él.  
  
Jared avanzó con la mirada fija en el suelo, seguido por Dalimar, mientras sentía el latido de su corazón golpeando fuerte en su pecho. Se acercó hasta el borde del islote y lentamente levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, el octavo islote se hizo visible frente a él, igual que la otra vez. Dalimar se colocó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en la espalda de Jared. – Dios, - dijo casi en un susurro, - es impresionante.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. En lo único que podía pensar, era que por fin estaba allí otra vez. Llevaba una semana esperando que llegara aquel momento, y por fin estaba de vuelta en el octavo islote.  
  
El día que Jensen cruzó aquella puerta, él había sentido que se moría allí dentro. Durante horas, estuvo tirado en el suelo, llorando hasta quedarse vacío, y luego se durmió en el suelo totalmente agotado. Había despertado horas después, y casi sin fuerzas para nada, salió del castillo y volvió a Shandir, donde se encontró con Dalimar que le estaba esperando para llevarle con él al tercer islote, tal y como le había prometido.  
  
El viaje hasta Myrrheim, estaba borroso en la mente de Jared, que se había dejado llevar por su nuevo amigo, sin apenas prestar atención a lo que hacía, y siguiendo sus pasos prácticamente como un autómata.  
  
Una vez en Myrrheim, conoció a todos los miembros del grupo de Dalimar, y estos le recibieron como parte de la familia, pero a pesar de eso, Jared siguió inmerso en aquel estado de aturdimiento constante, como si no terminara de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, como si su mente se hubiera escondido dentro de una burbuja para protegerse de lo que le hacía sentir la marcha de Jensen.  
  
Por eso, al cuarto día de su estancia en Myrrheim, el consejo de Everyworld se reunió durante toda la tarde para intentar buscar una solución.  
  
Y allí estaba. Con la única idea que el consejo había sido capaz de discernir metida en su mochila.  
  
Jared cruzó el puente, seguido de Dalimar, y luego entró en el castillo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el altar. Una vez allí, se descolgó la mochila de la espalda, y con manos temblorosas la abrió y sacó de ella algo que llevaba envuelto con una toalla. El temblor en sus manos era tan evidente, que Dalimar le quitó el objeto para desenvolverlo.  
  
\- Trae. Estás demasiado nervioso. No me haría ninguna gracia que lo rompieras ahora, habríamos hecho todo este camino para nada. – le dijo a Jared con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Jared respiró profundamente y apoyó las manos en el altar intentando controlar el temblor, luego miró a Dalimar a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Vamos, date prisa, sería muy triste que muriera de un infarto justo antes de conseguirlo.  
  
Dalimar soltó una carcajada mientras terminaba de desenvolver el objeto. – Tranquilo, va a salir bien. Ya lo verás, – dijo, dejando la toalla sobre la mochila y levantando lo que parecía una copia exacta de la mano derecha de Jared. – Va a salir bien, Jared.  
  
  



	19. Capítulo 19

 

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

 _Dalimar abrió la puerta del salón que utilizaba el consejo para reunirse, e hizo un gesto a Jared para que entrara en él._  
  
En el salón había una mesa en forma de U a la que estaban sentados los miembros del consejo, con su presidente Jontar a la cabeza. Entre los dos extremos de la mesa, había una silla en la que invitaron a Jared a sentarse.  
  
\- Jared, - empezó a hablar Jontar una vez que Dalimar y él se hubieron sentado. – Hace cinco días, cuando llegaste a Myrrheim, todos los miembros de Everyworld vivimos un gran día. Estábamos felices de tener entre nosotros al elegido, y nuestro único deseo era que tú también estuvieras feliz entre nosotros. – Los miembros del consejo asintieron con la cabeza apoyando las palabras de su presidente. – Pero por lo visto, nosotros no somos capaces de hacerte feliz.  
  
\- ¡No! – interrumpió Jared algo nervioso. – No es vuestra culpa, de verdad. Sé que habéis hecho todo lo posible, y no tengo más que agradecimiento hacia vosotros.  
  
\- Lo sé Jared, lo sé. – dijo Jontar levantando una mano para que le dejara hablar. – No digo que nos estés culpando de nada. Pero el caso es que no eres feliz, y no nos gusta verte así. Por eso nos hemos reunido y hemos tomado una decisión.  
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué decisión? – preguntó Jared sorprendido, lanzando una mirada a Dalimar en busca de alguna pista.  
  
\- Hemos estado intentando encontrar la manera de que puedas trasladarte a Nueva York sin poner en riesgo a todos los mundos.  
  
\- ¿Cómo? – Jared sentía su corazón golpeando contra su pecho con fuerza, y contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de Jontar.  
  
\- La verdad es que hay pocas opciones. Solo se nos ha ocurrido una manera de hacerlo, y ni siquiera estamos seguros de que funcione, pero creemos que merece la pena intentarlo, si es que tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.  
  
\- ¡Sí! – Respondió Jared sin pensarlo siquiera. – ¡Sí, sí, lo que sea! Lo que sea.  
  
\- Bien, entonces prepararemos todo mañana, y partiréis hacia el octavo islote al día siguiente. Dalimar irá contigo.  
  
  
 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**  
  
  
\- Vale, vamos allá. – dijo Dalimar ofreciéndole a Jared la reproducción de su mano.  
  
\- No. Hazlo tú. Además, así estaremos seguros de que funcionará cuando la vayas a cerrar. Podría ser que funcionara conmigo y no contigo.  
  
Dalimar lo meditó durante un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. – Tienes razón, será una manera de asegurarnos. ¿Te ha quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer una vez cruces la puerta? Repítemelo.  
  
\- Si, sí, lo sé todo, Dalimar. – respondió Jared impaciente. – Vamos, hazlo de una vez.  
  
\- No.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jared frunciendo el ceño.  
  
\- Jared, si es que lo estoy viendo. En el momento en que ponga la réplica sobre la huella, si se abre la puerta, vas a salir corriendo y no vas a hacerme ni caso, así que quiero que me lo repitas primero.  
  
Jared soltó un resoplido con exasperación y puso cara de fastidio. – Vale, vale. A ver, en cuanto cruce vas a cerrar la puerta, y la volverás a abrir cada hora, dejándola abierta un minuto. Tengo que quedarme en el punto en el que aparezca hasta que vuelvas a abrir la puerta, para calcular a cuánto equivale allí una hora nuestra, y así saber cada cuánto tiempo del de Nueva York vas a abrirla. ¿Vale?  
  
\- Vale, recuerda que voy a estar aquí un día, es decir, que voy a abrir la puerta 24 veces. Si para entonces no has encontrado a Jensen, vuelve y descansaremos un día antes de volver a intentarlo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió y soltó un fuerte suspiro intentando relajarse. – Vamos, hazlo ya. Necesito saber de una vez si funciona o no.  
  
Dalimar levantó la reproducción de la mano de Jared hasta la primera piedra, y la colocó unos centímetros por encima de la huella, luego miró a Jared, y con cuidado la hizo descender hasta que encajó en el hueco.  
  
  


  
  
  
Jensen iba sentado en el asiento trasero del todo terreno que conducía Steve, mientras que Chris ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Tenían al menos una hora de viaje para llegar a casa, así que se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su corazón que todavía seguía acelerado desde que había visto el colgante de Jared en su bolsillo.  
  
Jared era real, no había sido su imaginación. Lo que no conseguía entender era por qué no estaba allí con él. ¿Sería que solo el elegido podía traspasar la puerta? Quizá no había podido cruzar. Si era así, tendría que ser él el que volviera a Everyland. ¿Pero cómo? Él no tenía forma de abrir la puerta, y al dormir ya no viajaba de un mundo a otro. Tenía que encontrar la manera…  
  
Un extraño calor en la parte alta de su muslo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Bajó la mirada hacia el lugar, y se encontró con el bulto que dibujaba en sus vaqueros el colgante de Jared que llevaba en el bolsillo. Extrañado se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el colgante tirando de la cuerda. La figura en forma de sol parecía brillar ligeramente, como si algo reluciera en su interior. Jensen estiró su mano para tocarlo y comprobar si seguía caliente, pero en el momento en que su piel rozó el extraño metal, sintió como si algo explotara dentro de su cabeza, y se dejó caer de lado en el asiento mientras se agarraba la cabeza dando un fuerte gemido. Una imagen apareció de pronto en su cabeza como un flash, dejándole apenas distinguir lo que era, y luego se repitió varias veces más. Un callejón. Era un callejón. El callejón que había junto al bar donde Chris y Steve le encontraron la primera vez que viajó a Everyland. Aquel callejón era la clave.  
  
De pronto todo terminó. Las imágenes desaparecieron. El dolor se esfumó. Y el colgante que seguía sosteniendo en su mano se apagó y se enfrió, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¡Jensen! – La voz de Chris le devolvió a la realidad, y levantó la mirada hacia la expresión preocupada de su amigo. - ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- S-Sí, sí, estoy bien, es solo una migraña, me ha dado fuerte. – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras rezaba para que fuera lo suficientemente convincente.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió Chris todavía mirándole desde su asiento.  
  
\- Sí Chris, de verdad, estoy bien. Oye, estaba pensando que… bueno… ¿os importaría pasar por el bar antes de ir a casa?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Steve apartó la mirada de la carretera un momento para mirar a Jensen a través del espejo retrovisor. - ¿Para qué quieres ir a ese bar Jensen? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- Yo… yo quería… quería disculparme con el barman… creo que no di un bonito espectáculo la última vez. Quería… quería disculparme.  
  
Chris y Steve se miraron el uno al otro un tanto escépticos, y finalmente Chris soltó un suspiro y volvió a girarse hacia Jensen. – Está bien, pero bajamos contigo. No vas a entrar solo en el bar.  
  
\- Vale, por mí está bien. – dijo Jensen respirando aliviado. Necesitaba ver aquel callejón.  
  
  


  
  
La réplica de la mano de Jared encajó en la huella que estaba dibujada en la primera piedra, y tanto Dalimar como él contuvieron la respiración a la espera de que algo ocurriera.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Dalimar mirando a Jared. - ¿Cómo fue la otra vez? ¿Qué se supone que debería pasar?  
  
\- No lo sé. La otra vez puse la mano y se abrió la puerta, sin más. – La voz de Jared era una mezcla de tristeza y decepción. – No funciona.  
  
Dalimar le miró un momento y luego soltó un juramento y poniendo su mano sobre la réplica apretó con fuerza hacia abajo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió frente a ellos. - ¡SÍ! – Gritó Dalimar levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. – Parece que no la ajustamos del todo, pero sí lo suficiente, solo hay que apretar para que funcione, dijo posando otra vez la mano sobre la réplica. – En ese momento la puerta desapareció. - ¡Mierda!  
  
\- Dalimar, cada vez que la pulsas la abres o la cierras, - dijo Jensen rodando los ojos. – Presiona otra vez.  
  
\- Dalimar volvió a hacer fuerza sobre la roca y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez.  
  
Jared le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta con el corazón prácticamente desbocado.  
  
\- ¡Jared espera! – dijo Dalimar presionando la piedra una vez más y Jared se giró hacia él con una mirada asesina cuando la puerta desapareció.  
  
\- ¡Dalimar!  
  
\- La capa.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.  
  
\- La capa joder. Dijiste que según Jensen en Nueva York hace mucho frío ahora. ¿Para qué has cargado con esa capa desde Árthedir?  
  
\- Oh. Vale. – Jared se acercó rápidamente a la mochila, sacó de ella la capa y se la puso.  
  
Dalimar le miró durante un rato cómo intentaba atar los botones con sus manos temblorosas, y finalmente soltó un bufido y se acercó a él.  
  
\- Trae aquí, porque si sigues así se nos hace de noche antes de que cruces la puerta. – dijo mientras le ataba los botones. – Y haz el favor de tranquilizarte, o de verdad acaba dándote un infarto.  
  
Dalimar terminó de atar los botones y luego le agarró por lo hombros y le miró a los ojos. – Recuerda que tienes que quedarte junto a la puerta hasta que se vuelva a abrir, no se te ocurra salir corriendo a buscar a Jensen ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Dalimar. – Gracias, gracias por todo. – le dijo mientras le abrazaba con fuerza. Luego se separó de él y se acercó al punto donde había parecido la puerta. – Ábrela. – le dijo a Dalimar mirándole con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Dalimar asintió y volvió a presionar sobre la réplica de la mano de Jared. La puerta apareció justo delante de él, y Jared respiró profundamente y tras lanzar una última mirada y hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano, cruzó al otro lado.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fue el aire frío entrando en sus pulmones, y el viento helado que golpeó su rostro poniéndole la piel de gallina. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no había nadie cerca que hubiera podido ver la puerta. El lugar parecía bastante discreto, lo que era una suerte, así que simplemente escogió uno de los rincones del callejón, y se sentó a esperar que la puerta volviera a abrirse.  
  
Fue la espera más estresante de la vida de Jared. No veía el momento de salir a buscar a Jensen, y miraba su reloj cada minuto, desesperándose al ver la lentitud con la que avanzaban las agujas. Finalmente, media hora después de su entrada en Nueva York, la puerta volvió a abrirse delante de él.  
  
  


  
  
Llevaban aproximadamente media hora de viaje cuando Jensen volvió a sentir que el colgante de Jared empezaba a irradiar calor. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y con cuidado de no tocar la figura con las manos, observó el brillo que desprendía.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Chris sacándole de su ensimismamiento.  
  
\- ¿Eh? – Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirar a Chris que le observaba con curiosidad – No… nada… nada. – para cuando Jensen volvió a mirar la pequeña figurita en forma de sol, esta había vuelto a apagarse, y estaba fría otra vez. _”Mierda”_ Pensó Jensen guardándosela otra vez en el bolsillo. Parecía que algo estaba “activando” el colgante cada cierto tiempo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.  
  
Para cuando llegaron al bar en el que Jensen había estado aquella noche, había pasado prácticamente una hora desde que salieron del hospital. Steve aparcó en un pequeño solar que había a unos cien metros del bar y los tres se bajaron del coche.  
  
Jensen instintivamente, se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora y agarró el colgante mientras cruzaba la carretera en dirección al bar. De pronto, sintió que el colgante que llevaba agarrado empezaba a calentarse otra vez, e inmediatamente, un dolor agudo golpeó su cabeza, a la vez que el callejón volvía a aparecer en su mente en una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido.  
  
Jensen se dobló inclinándose hacia delante mientras se agarraba la cabeza, y Chris y Steve corrieron hacia él inmediatamente. - ¡Jensen! – Gritaba Steve mientras intentaba que se incorporara para ver qué le pasaba. – ¡Vamos Jensen mírame, dime qué esta pasando!  
  
De pronto Jensen le dio a Steve un fuerte empujón y salió corriendo, pasando de largo la puerta del bar.  
  
Chris y Steve tardaron un momento en reaccionar. Los dos se miraron alucinados un segundo y por fin Chris fue el primero en moverse. - ¡Jensen! ¿Pero dónde coño va? – preguntó en voz alta mientras echaba a correr detrás de él.  
  
Vieron cómo Jensen giraba al llegar al final del edificio y se metía en el mismo callejón en el que le encontraron sin sentido aquella noche. Apenas tres segundos después doblaron la esquina también ellos, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Jensen llegaba al final del callejón.  
  
Jensen se lanzó sin dudar contra una especie de rectángulo iluminado que había en la pared del fondo y desapareció por él, dejándoles totalmente alucinados, y antes de que pudieran llegar allí, el rectángulo desapareció, y los dos se quedaron mirando la pared del callejón con la boca abierta, incapaces de reaccionar.  
  
Jensen “aterrizó” en el castillo, rodando por el suelo al caer, justo en el momento en que Dalimar volvía a cerrar la puerta presionando la réplica de la mano de Jared.  
  
Dalimar vio alucinado cómo Jensen se ponía en pie y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo. - ¿Jensen? – preguntó todavía sin salir de su asombro.  
  
Jensen se giró hacia él al oírle y frunció el ceño. - ¿Me conoces? ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
\- Soy Dalimar. ¿Has visto a Jared?  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué sabes tú de Jared? ¡¿Dónde está?!  
  
\- Jared… Jared está en Nueva York.  
  
  



	20. Capítulo 20

 

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 

Chris y Steve se quedaron mirando a la pared del fondo del callejón durante un buen rato, los dos con la boca abierta e incapaces de decir nada. Finalmente, fue Chris quien rompió el silencio.  
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
\- Ha desaparecido.  
  
\- Eso ya lo he visto joder. ¿Pero cómo?  
  
\- ¡Yo qué se!  
  
\- ¿Crees que…?  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ido al Everyland ese del que habla?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Yo ya me creo cualquier cosa.  
  
\- Ya. – Los dos seguían mirando a la pared como si esta tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaban.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Steve un rato después.  
  
\- Esperar.  
  
\- ¿A qué?  
  
\- A que vuelva.  
  
\- Chris, estamos a cero grados. – dijo Steve soltando un gemido.  
  
\- Ahí enfrente hay un Starbucks. – contestó Chris sin dejar de mirar a la pared. – Trae café. Mucho café.  
  
  


  
  
Jared estaba sentado en un banco que había junto a uno de esos caminos por los que pasaban a toda velocidad aquellas cosas con ruedas que por lo que le había contado Jensen, supuso que eran coches. Se había sentado allí porque sobre el banco había una especie de caseta transparente a la que le faltaba una de las paredes, pero que al menos tenía un tejado, y le protegía un poco del viento helado.  
  
En la media hora que llevaba en Nueva York, había estado apunto de ser atropellado en dos ocasiones, y las tres personas a las que había preguntado por Jensen Ackles, le habían mirado como si fuera un bicho raro, y ni siquiera se habían molestado en contestarle.  
  
Después del segundo casi-atropello, se había sentado en aquel banco con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, preguntándose si la idea de ir a Nueva York él solo había sido buena. Tenía que buscar a Jensen, pero aquella ciudad era un auténtico laberinto, y tenía miedo de no saber volver al callejón si se alejaba demasiado.  
  
La verdad era que estaba realmente asustado. Había tantas cosas a su alrededor que desconocía, que se sentía totalmente abrumado, y la gente no parecía ser demasiado amable en aquel lugar.  
  
Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando uno de aquellos vehículos con ruedas se paró frente a él. Era inmenso, muchísimo más grande que la mayoría, y una puerta que tenía en la parte delantera se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre que iba sentado. El hombre le miró desde el coche un momento y luego preguntó - ¿Vas a subir chaval?  
  
Jared miró hacia atrás comprobando si el hombre se estaba dirigiendo a él. – N-No… no, gracias. - La puerta del coche volvió a cerrarse, y volvió a ponerse en marcha desapareciendo de su vista al girar en un cruce un poco más adelante.  
  
Jared se tomó un momento para que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. Era absurdo que se sintiera tan asustado. Aquellas personas no eran tan diferentes a los habitantes de Everyland, no tenía más que fijarse en Jensen, era una persona normal y corriente.  
  
Cogió aire profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse. – Bien. – dijo luego en voz alta. – Deja de hacer el idiota Jared, has venido a buscar a Jensen, pues ponte manos a la obra. – Cuando abrió los ojos, había una mujer de pie a su lado, mirándole como si estuviera loco. – Buenos días. – le dijo Jared mostrándole un sonrisa.  
  
La mujer le sonrió no demasiado convencida y se quedó allí de pie, manteniendo la distancia. Cuando un rato después, otro de aquellos coches inmensos se detuvo delante de ellos, la mujer subió en él y Jared volvió a quedarse solo.  
  
  


  
  
Dalimar consiguió tranquilizar a Jensen lo suficiente como para que se sentara y le escuchara. Le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que cruzó la puerta y volvió a Nueva York, y también por qué Jared no había cruzado con él.  
  
\- ¿Jared es el elegido? – preguntó en tono incrédulo cuando Dalimar le contó su charla con Jared en la posada de Shandir.  
  
\- Sí. Él es el elegido Jensen.  
  
\- Claro, eso lo explica todo. El islote no apareció hasta que él llego allí, recuerdo que le dije que no podíamos irnos, que el octavo islote no estaba, y cuando él levantó la mirada, de pronto apareció de la nada.  
  
\- Sí, y la huella de la primera piedra, es la huella de su mano.  
  
\- Es cierto, no recuerdo muy bien esa parte, creo que para entonces ya había perdido bastante sangre.  
  
\- ¿Qué paso con la herida?  
  
\- No lo sé. Desapareció. Cuando desperté en el hospital, simplemente no estaba.  
  
Dalimar asintió y se quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que Jensen volvió a hablar.  
  
\- ¿Por qué entonces no aparecí en el callejón? Esta puerta parece conectar con ese callejón, pero hace dos semanas, cuando crucé, desperté en la cama del hospital.  
  
\- Supongo que porque tu “otro cuerpo” ya estaba allí. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero tu situación anterior era bastante extraña, estabas en dos sitios a la vez.  
  
Jensen suspiró intentando asimilar toda la información que Dalimar le acababa de dar. Por una parte odiaba a aquel hombre con toda su alma, por haber sido el culpable de que Jared no cruzara con él a Nueva York. Pero por otro lado, le aliviaba saber que Jared había encontrado en él a un amigo, y que al menos durante aquellas dos semanas, había tenido a su alrededor gente que le apreciaba y le apoyaba.  
  
\- Tengo que volver. – dijo de repente poniéndose en pie. – Jared está solo y sin dinero. Nueva York puede ser una ciudad abrumadora para alguien como Jared, y sin recursos… - sacudió la cabeza como si intentara apartar algún pensamiento desagradable de ella. – Tengo que volver.  
  
\- Dalimar se levantó también y asintió. – Yo me quedaré aquí todo el día, tal y como acordamos.  
  
\- Bien, - Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando aclarar sus ideas. - ¿Tienes algo que escriba?  
  
Dalimar asintió y le pasó un bolígrafo y un cuaderno que llevaba en la mochila. Jensen lo cogió y apuntó algo en él, luego sacó varios billetes de su bolsillo y se lo dio todo.  
  
\- Si Jared no consigue encontrarme y vuelve aquí, dile que vuelva y que coja un taxi, que le diga que le lleve a la dirección que he escrito, allí podrá encontrarme.  
  
\- ¿Taxi?  
  
\- Sí, es un coche, un vehículo para llevar a la gente. Están por todas partes, ya sabrá cuáles son. Dile que los taxis son amarillos, y llevan esa palabra escrita fuera. Que busque uno y le diga al conductor que le lleve a la dirección que he escrito en el cuaderno. Con este dinero tendrá suficiente para pagarle.  
  
Dalimar asintió y se guardó todo mientras Jensen se acercaba al lugar donde se abría la puerta.  
  
\- Ábrela.  
  
Dalimar posó su mano sobre la réplica de la de Jared he hizo presión, y la puerta apareció inmediatamente delante de Jensen. – Jensen. – dijo antes de que este cruzara. - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Jensen se giró hacia él. - Si le encuentras antes de que acabe el día, ¿podéis volver una vez más para decirme que todo está bien?  
  
Jensen asintió y luego cruzó la puerta.  
  
  


  
  
Jared llevaba más de una hora sentado en la parada del autobús, cuando una chica de no más de 18 años se sentó a su lado. Jared la miró de reojo intentando adivinar si estaría dispuesta a hablar con él, y de pronto ella miró el reloj y se puso a hablar en voz alta.  
  
\- Mierda, ya he perdido el mío, ahora me va a tocar esperar media hora.  
  
Jared dudó un momento y miró alrededor sin saber bien si la chica esperaba que le respondiera algo o no.  
  
\- ¿Qué… qué has perdido? – le preguntó finalmente algo indeciso.  
  
La chica le miró fijamente durante un momento y luego respondió algo divertida. – El autobús.  
  
\- Ah.  
  
\- ¿Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?  
  
\- N-No. Vengo de… de bastante lejos.  
  
\- ¿Te has perdido?  
  
\- No. Sí. Bueno en realidad no. Solo es que… estoy buscando a alguien, pero no sé cómo encontrarle.  
  
La chica le observó durante un rato y finalmente extendió su mano hacia él. – Kate.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jared confundido.  
  
\- Kate, mi nombre, me llamo Kate.  
  
\- ¡Ah! Jared, yo me llamo Jared. – dijo estrechando su mano.  
  
\- ¡Eh! Me gustan tus manoplas, son chulas.  
  
\- ¿Sí? – dijo Jared sonriendo de verdad por primera vez desde que estaba en Nueva York. – Son un regalo.  
  
\- Guay. – La chica se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Jared. - ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- La persona a la que buscas. ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
\- Ah, Jensen. Jensen Ackles.  
  
Kate le sonrió y luego cogió su mochila y sacó de ella un aparato que Jared no había visto en su vida. Poco después, volteó el aparato hacia él, mostrándole una imagen de Jensen recogiendo un premio de la Asociación de Cirujanos Plásticos de Estados Unidos. - ¿Es este?  
  
\- ¡Jensen! – Jared no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara. - ¿Le conoces? – preguntó con voz esperanzada.  
  
\- No. Solo lo he buscado en internet.  
  
\- Ah. – dijo Jared con tono decepcionado volviendo a bajar la mirada al suelo.  
  
La chica le miró con curiosidad durante un momento. – No tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando ¿verdad?  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza y luego levantó la mirada lentamente. - ¿Sabes cómo puedo encontrarle?  
  
\- Seguro que aquí dice algo. – respondió Kate volviendo a teclear en su portátil. – Vale, no veo que ponga en ninguna parte donde vive, pero sí que dice que es cirujano jefe en la clínica Ackles and Associated. Wow, un buen partido, ¿no te andas con tonterías eh?  
  
Jared sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver que por fin tenía posibilidades de encontrar a Jensen. - ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta allí?  
  
\- Claro, no está muy lejos. Hay un autobús que para justo muy cerca de allí. – Al ver que Jared no respondía, Kate se volvió hacia él y se encontró con su mirada casi angustiada. - ¿No tienes bono para el autobús? – Jared se quedó mirándole sin decir nada. – Vale, venga, yo voy contigo. Me muero de la curiosidad por ver si le encuentras. Además, las clases que me tocaban hoy eran muy aburridas.  
  
Cinco minutos después, un autobús paró delante de ellos y Kate cogió su mochila y se acercó hasta la puerta. Con un pie ya en el primer escalón, se giró para mirar a Jared, que seguía sentado en el banco sin saber qué hacer.  
  
\- ¡Vamos! – le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. – Tu príncipe azul te espera.  
  
  


  
  
Steve estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del callejón, con Chris sentado entre sus piernas y apoyado contra su pecho. Cada uno de ellos tenía un enorme vaso de café en las manos, y los dos miraban hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Jensen hacía casi media hora.  
  
\- Era todo verdad. – dijo Chris soltando un suspiro.  
  
\- Eso parece.  
  
\- Le hemos hecho pasar un infierno por no creerle.  
  
\- Chris no hagas eso. No puedes culparte. Nadie en el mundo le habría creído.  
  
Chris volvió a suspirar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Steve.  
  
\- Si le pasa algo Steve….  
  
\- No le va a pasar nada. Va a volver por esa puta puerta o lo que sea, y no le va a pasar nada ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- ¿Y si no vuelve?  
  
\- Siempre ha vuelto, estaba aquí ¿no?  
  
\- Porque le atamos a una puta cama Steve, y en cuanto pudo salir de allí mira lo que ha hecho, desaparecer.  
  
Steve apretó el abrazo sobre Chris y le dio un suave beso en el cuello. – Estás temblando. – le dijo sin apenas apartar los labios de su piel.  
  
\- Hace mucho frío.  
  
\- Deberías irte a casa, yo me quedaré a esperar.  
  
Chris se giró y le miró con incredulidad. - ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que me voy a ir a casita cuando Jensen ha desaparecido por un puto agujero en el espacio, o en el tiempo o en donde coño sea? ¡Voy a quedarme aquí igual que tú!  
  
\- Vale, vale, solo era una idea. ¿Quieres que traiga más café?  
  
\- Sí. - dijo Chris poniéndose en pie. – Será mejor que vaya a… ¡JODER!  
  
Mientras Chris se levantaba, de pronto apareció contra la pared del fondo la puerta, que se mantenía allí como una pared de agua, iluminada desde el interior. Steve se puso en pie rápidamente y empezó a andar en dirección a ella, hasta que Chris le sujetó del brazo para frenarle.  
  
\- ¿A dónde coño vas?  
  
Steve se giró decidido. – A cruzar.  
  
\- Y una mierda. No tenemos ni idea lo que hay al otro lado.  
  
\- JENSEN está al otro lado.  
  
\- Ya, ¿y qué mas? ¿Y si hay algún monstruo? Si son capaces de hacer esto, tienen que ser del futuro, o de otro planeta más avanzado. ¿Y si son extraterrestres?  
  
Steve le estaba mirando como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza, cuando de pronto Jensen apareció atravesando la puerta y plantándose delante de ellos con cara seria.  
  
\- Voy a buscar a Jared, - dijo sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. - ¿supone eso algún problema para vosotros? – les dijo mirándoles con determinación.  
  
Chris y Steve negaron con la cabeza enérgicamente. – Te ayudaremos. – dijo Steve. – Y yo… Jensen, lo siento, de verdad….  
  
\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso Steve. – le cortó Jensen. - Jared está perdido por ahí, y no tiene ni idea de lo que es una ciudad. Tenemos que encontrarle lo antes posible.  
  
  



	21. Capítulo 21

 

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 

Para cuando Kate y él bajaron del autobús, Jared estaba empezando a sentirse mareado de verdad. Aquel medio de transporte no le había gustado en absoluto, y en cuanto puso los pies en tierra, soltó un suspiro de alivio a la vez que se frotaba los ojos intentando mitigar el mareo.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kate mirándole preocupada.  
  
\- Sí. Es solo que… nunca me había subido en uno de estos… me he mareado un poco.  
  
Kate le miró con cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió. – En serio tío, eres muuuuy raro. Vamos anda, la clínica está ahí enfrente. – dijo señalando a un edificio que había al otro lado de la calle.  
  
Jared lo miró y empezó a andar hacia él inmediatamente, sin mirar siquiera por dónde iba. La mano de Kate sujetándole con fuerza de la capa, le salvó de ser atropellado por un taxi que pasó apenas a dos palmos de él a toda velocidad.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes pasar la carretera de esa forma! Al final vas a conseguir que te maten antes de encontrar a tu chico.  
  
\- Yo… lo… lo siento. – dijo Jared todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho a causa del susto. – Yo no…  
  
\- Ya, ya, me lo imagino. Tú nunca habías cruzado una carretera. En serio ¿Dónde has estado toda tu vida?  
  
\- En Khórmik.  
  
\- ¿En dónde? Nah, déjalo – dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano, - mejor que ni me lo cuentes.  
  
Finalmente cruzaron la carretera sin más incidentes y Kate se dirigió directamente a la puerta principal de la clínica, con Jared siguiéndole unos cuantos pasos por detrás, algo indeciso. Kate se acercó al mostrador de admisión y preguntó con decisión. – Buenos días, ¿podríamos ver al Dr. Ackles?  
  
\- La enfermera que estaba en el puesto les miró a los dos de arriba a abajo. - ¿Y se puede saber quién quiere verle? – preguntó apoyando los brazos sobre el mostrador de admisión.  
  
\- Yo… yo soy un amigo suyo. – respondió Jared rápidamente. – Necesito verle. Es urgente.  
  
La mujer le miró durante un rato, como si estuviera decidiendo si podía fiarse de él o no.  
  
\- Lo siento, dijo finalmente. El Dr. Ackles no está.  
  
Jared no pudo evitar que la decepción se reflejara en su cara, y al ver su expresión, Kate volvió a dirigirse a la enfermera.  
  
\- ¿Y no puede decirnos dónde podemos encontrarle?  
  
\- Lo siento guapa, pero no podemos dar esa información.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jared algo confuso. - ¿Sabe dónde está pero no quiere decírmelo?  
  
La enfermera volvió a observar a Jared con curiosidad durante un rato antes de contestar. – No estamos autorizados a dar la dirección personal de ningún trabajador de la clínica. Es una cuestión de seguridad.  
  
\- ¿Seguridad? – Jared cada vez entendía menos. - ¿Es que Jensen está en peligro? – preguntó preocupado.  
  
\- Oiga. – Interrumpió Kate antes de que Jared dijera algo que lo estropeara todo. – Entiendo que no pueda darnos su dirección. Pero, ¿no podría ponerse en contacto con él y decirle que Jared le está esperando aquí? Es un asunto urgente.  
  
La enfermera seguía observándoles como si no supiera si echarles del hospital o hacerles caso, y finalmente soltó un suspiro y cogió el teléfono. Marcó un número y espero con el auricular pegado a la oreja. Un rato después volvió a colgar y miró a Jared. – Lo siento chico, pero no contesta.  
  
\- ¡Pero necesito verle! – dijo Jared empezando a ponerse nervioso y con los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Kate le agarró de un brazo intentando tranquilizarle y luego volvió a dirigirse a la enfermera.  
  
\- Mire, ¿le importa si esperamos por aquí un rato y más tarde vuelve a intentarlo? Es muy importante, de verdad.  
  
La mujer se encogió de hombros. – Como queráis, pero quedaros en la sala de espera, aquí estáis entorpeciendo el paso de los enfermos.  
  
Kate tiró de Jared hasta la sala de espera y le hizo sentarse en una de las sillas. – Eh, tranquilo, verás cómo le encontramos, solo será cuestión de esperar un poco.  
  
  


  
  
Jensen estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Tras una corta discusión, habían decidido que Steve se fuera a su casa, por si Jared encontraba su dirección de alguna manera y terminaba buscándole allí. Mientras, Chris y Jensen se separaron y empezaron a recorrer las calles buscándole, primero alrededor del callejón, y poco a poco ensanchando el perímetro de búsqueda.  
  
Y así llevaban más de dos horas. Pateando las calles totalmente helados de frío, y preguntando a todo el que se cruzaba con ellos si habían visto a alguien con las características de Jared, pero por el momento no habían obtenido ningún resultado.  
  
Y encima, los de la clínica no hacían más que llamar a Jensen al móvil, seguramente para alguna estupidez burocrática. Cada vez que sonaba lo cogía con el corazón a mil por hora, rezando para que fueran Chris o Steve diciendo que habían encontrado a Jared, pero siempre que miraba la pantalla, aparecía en ella el nombre de la clínica, y aquello le estaba sacando de sus casillas.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Volvió a decir rechazando la llamada una vez más. - ¿Tan difícil es que se den cuenta de que paso de hablar con ellos? – dijo levantando el tono de voz un poco más de lo habitual en él, y ganándose algunas miradas curiosas por parte de la gente que había cerca.  
  
Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado durante un momento, y luego siguió andando, mirando en todas direcciones y preguntando a todo el que se cruzaba con él.  
  
Mientras, Chris hacía lo mismo pero avanzando en otra dirección, y se encontraba en ese momento junto al parque, hablando con una mujer que vendía castañas asadas en un carrito colocado sobre la acera.  
  
\- Era muy alto, - decía la mujer encantada de poder hablar con alguien, - y muy guapo, pero creo que había bebido o algo, porque se puso a cruzar la carretera sin mirar si quiera, casi le atropellan dos veces.  
  
\- ¿Está seguro que es el hombre de quién le he hablado?  
  
\- Seguro. No creo que haya mucha gente así vestida por aquí. Esa capa que llevaba cubriéndole casi hasta los pies era muy rara, y esos guantes sin dedos también.  
  
\- ¿Y sabe hacia dónde fue? – preguntó Chris esperanzado.  
  
La mujer pensó durante un rato y finalmente negó con la cabeza. – No. Pero estuvo un buen rato sentado en esa parada de autobús. – dijo señalando al otro lado de la calle. – Parecía estar pasando frío. Podría haber comprado unas castañas para entrar en calor. – añadió encogiéndose de hombros. - Luego se fue en un autobús con una chica.  
  
\- ¿Con una chica?  
  
\- Sí. Una de esas jovencitas que cogen el autobús para ir al instituto. Se subieron los dos al autobús.  
  
\- ¿Y no sabrá por casualidad qué autobús era?  
  
\- No hijo. Mi vista ya no es la que era, desde aquí no puedo leer los números.  
  
Chris se pasó una mano por la cara intentando pensar en algo que le diera más pistas, pero no se le ocurría nada. - ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?  
  
\- Mmm, una hora y media más o menos. -  
  
  


  
  
Jensen estaba preguntando a una mujer si había visto a alguien con las características de Jared, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar en su bolsillo. - ¡Joder! – gritó convencido de que era otra vez de la clínica. La mujer se apartó un poco de él mirándole con desconfianza, y Jensen le mostró una sonrisa y pidiéndole disculpas se alejó de ella mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo.  
  
Cuando miró la pantalla, su corazón se aceleró de repente. Era Chris. - ¿Chris? ¿Le has encontrado? – preguntó a través del teléfono rezando para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.  
  
\- No. Pero tengo una pista. Ven a la entrada oeste del parque.  
  
\- En cinco minutos estoy ahí. – dijo Jensen cortando la llamada inmediatamente después y echando a correr hacia donde había quedado con Chris.  
  
Diez minutos después, estaban los dos junto a la parada de autobús en la que supuestamente Jared había estado sentado, intentando descubrir entre los dos a dónde podía haber ido.  
  
\- ¿Alguno de estos autobuses va a la zona donde está tu casa? – Preguntaba Chris mientras miraba el listado de las líneas que tenían parada allí.  
  
\- No. Ninguno. Ni siquiera se acercan. ¡Mierda Chris! ¿A dónde coño se ha ido?  
  
\- Eh, relájate un poco, pensemos con tranquilidad. ¿Qué es lo que Jared sabe de ti?  
  
\- ¿Eh?  
  
\- Que qué le has contado de ti. Sabe tu nombre y apellido ¿no? – Jensen asintió con la cabeza mientras se movía inquieto por los nervios. – Con eso podría haber encontrado tu dirección en la guía de teléfonos, pero si ninguno de estos autobuses va hacia allí, tiene que ser otra cosa. ¿Qué más le contaste?  
  
\- No sé Chris. Hablamos de mil cosas. De todas las cosas nuevas que iba a encontrar aquí, no sé, estaba muy ilusionado, sobre todo con lo de la operación, no hacía más que preguntarme…  
  
\- Espera, espera. – Le cortó Chris. - ¿Qué operación?  
  
Jensen le miró confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Chris no conocía a Jared, y que no sabía nada sobre su problema. – Bueno, es que él tiene un problema, le dije que iba a operarle.  
  
\- ¿Le dijiste que eras médico?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- ¿Le dijiste dónde trabajabas?  
  
\- Mmm, no creo… ¡Joder! ¡La clínica!  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¡Llevan toda la puta mañana llamándome por teléfono! – dijo Jensen mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo totalmente excitado. – ¡No he contestado porque pensaba que sería alguna tontería! – Inmediatamente abrió el teléfono y marcó el número de la clínica.  
  
Chris contuvo la respiración mientras Jensen esperaba que respondieran al teléfono.  
  
\- ¿Sara? Soy Jensen.  
  
  


  
  
Kate y Jared llevaban casi dos horas en la sala de espera de la clínica. Durante ese tiempo, habían hecho que la enfermera llamara a Jensen al menos cinco veces, pero en ninguna de ellas había contestado al teléfono. La enfermera ya empezaba a hartarse de ellos claramente, y Jared cada vez estaba más desesperado.  
  
Tras la última llamada fallida, habían vuelto a la sala de espera en silencio, y Jared se había sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza agachada y una expresión de tristeza que a Kate le hizo pensar en un perrito apaleado.  
  
\- Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. – dijo la chica de pronto. – Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Jared levantó la mirada hacia ella con un atisbo de esperanza. - ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó.  
  
\- Kate negó con la cabeza apenada – No. La verdad es que no, pero no vamos a rendirnos, veamos, ¿qué sabemos de tu novio?  
  
\- No es mi novio. – dijo Jared de forma automática.  
  
\- ¿No?  
  
\- Bueno, no lo sé, nunca hablamos de eso. – respondió bajando la mirada al suelo y poniéndose colorado.  
  
\- Pero tú le gustas ¿no? No me digas que estoy ayudando a un acosador del que ese doctor no quiere saber nada.  
  
\- ¡No! No, de verdad, él me pidió que viniera a vivir con él, pero pasó algo y… y no pude.  
  
Kate le observó durante un momento y finalmente decidió que le creía. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía imposible que aquel hombre pudiera decir una mentira.  
  
\- Bien, entonces. ¿Qué sabemos de él?  
  
\- Que se llama Jensen Ackles.  
  
\- Vale, su nombre y su apellido, con eso podemos… ¡Joder! ¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan idiota?  
  
\- Kate, tú no eres idiota. – se apresuró a decir Jared algo sorprendido.  
  
\- Sí que soy idiota. – Kate se puso en pie y tiró del brazo de Jared para que hiciera lo mismo. – Tenemos el nombre y el apellido, y además no es que sean muy comunes, con eso podemos buscarle en la guía de teléfonos. Joder, es la cosa más obvia del mundo, si es que soy idiota. – Kate tiraba de Jared en dirección a las cabinas de teléfono mientras hablaba sin parar, y una vez llegaron allí, cogió la guía que había junto al teléfono y busco el apellido Ackles. – Vale, aquí, tenemos dos Jensen Ackles en Nueva York, pero uno vive en un barrio no muy recomendable, así que supongo que ese no puede ser. – Kate sacó un bolígrafo de su mochila y anotó la otra dirección en un cuaderno, luego se giró hacia Jared. – Ya lo tenemos. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de Jared hacia la puerta de salida. – ¡Vamos a su casa!  
  



	22. Capítulo 22

 

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 

\- ¿Sara? Soy Jensen.  
  
\- ¡Jensen! Llevo toda la mañana llamándote, pero me has rechazado todas las llamadas.  
  
\- Lo sé, lo sé, es que estaba un poco ocupado. ¿Para qué me llamabas? – Jensen contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta de la enfermera.  
  
\- Es que hay un chico aquí que dice que necesita verte urgentemente. Dice que es amigo tuyo, pero la verdad es que es un tanto extraño. Tiene una pinta un poco rara.  
  
Jensen levantó la cara hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, rezando por que la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta fuera la que él quería. - ¿Te ha dicho cómo se llama?  
  
\- Sí, dice que se llama Jared.  
  
\- ¡Dios, gracias! – Jensen soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el alivio que invadió su cuerpo. – Escúchame Sara, que no se mueva de ahí, dile que ahora mismo voy, pero por favor que no se mueva de ahí ¿entendido?  
  
\- Claro Jensen.  
  
Cuando Jensen colgó el teléfono, Chris ya estaba hablando por el suyo con Steve. – Sí, le hemos encontrado, está en la clínica. Tienes que venir a buscarnos para ir hasta allí. Sí, en la entrada oeste del parque. No, no tenemos ni idea de si está bien, solo sabemos que está allí preguntando por Jensen. Claro. Hasta ahora. – Steve colgó el teléfono y se giró para mirar a Jensen, que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. – Steve ya viene, en cinco minutos estará aquí.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué no cogemos un taxi? – preguntó Jensen mordiéndose las uñas.  
  
\- ¿En plena hora punta? Venga Jensen, no digas tonterías.  
  
\- Ya. Tienes razón. Vale. Esperaremos a Steve.  
  
  


  
  
Sara colgó el teléfono cuando terminó de hablar con Jensen y se giró para ver qué otras enfermeras había en el puesto de control. Ninguna. Era la hora de comer, y mientras el turno que finalizaba se iba a casa y las del turno entrante llegaban a su puesto, siempre pasaban unos minutos en los que el control de enfermería quedaba atendido solo por la enfermera de guardia, que ese día precisamente, era ella.  
  
Sara se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse en su silla a esperar al personal del turno de tarde. Podía decirle al chico que había hablado con Jensen cuando volviera otra vez a preguntar por él. De todas formas, lo hacía cada cuarto de hora, así que seguro que no tardaba mucho en aparecer por allí.  
  
Cinco minutos después, la primera de las enfermeras llegó desde los vestuarios.  
  
\- Hola Sara.  
  
\- Hola Meg.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Alguna novedad?  
  
\- En realidad no. Todo como lo dejaste ayer.  
  
\- ¿Te han dado mucho la lata con el teléfono?  
  
\- Nah. Casi no ha sonado en todo el día. Oh, hace un rato ha llamado Jensen.  
  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tal está? ¿Piensa volver pronto?  
  
\- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, solo llamaba para… vaya, perdona un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo. – Sara salió de detrás del puesto de control y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera. Abrió la puerta y recorrió la sala con la mirada. – ¡Mierda!  
  
  


  
  
Jensen iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del todo terreno de Steve, inclinado hacia delante, como si así pudiera hacer que el coche corriera más, y mordiéndose las uñas. Ninguno de los tres había dicho nada desde que se habían subido al coche, a excepción del “date prisa” que Jensen le había soltado a Steve según entraba por la puerta.  
  
De pronto, el teléfono de Jensen empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, haciendo que todos pegaran un bote. Jensen lo sacó rápidamente y miró la pantalla. – Es Sara. – dijo mientras aceptaba la llamada. - ¿Sara? ¿Qué pasa? – Jensen se quedó callado un momento, escuchando la respuesta de Sara y de pronto le dio un puñetazo al salpicadero del coche. - ¡JODER! ¡SARA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SALIERA DE AHÍ!  
  
Jensen se presionó el puente de la nariz mientras tomaba aire profundamente intentando controlarse. – Sí, vale, lo siento, lo siento, no es culpa tuya. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde ha podido ir? – Tras escuchar la respuesta, Jensen colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Steve. – Steve da la vuelta, vamos a mi casa.  
  
\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó Chris inclinándose hacia delante en el asiento de atrás.  
  
\- Estaba con una chica, en la sala de espera, pero se ha ido. Una de las personas que estaban allí, dice que les ha visto mirando en la guía de teléfonos antes de irse.  
  
\- Bueno, entonces ha tenido que ir a tu casa, es lo único que ha podido buscar en la guía ¿no?  
  
\- Eso espero. – dijo Jensen recostándose hacia atrás en el asiento y cerrando los ojos. Se le estaba poniendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable.  
  
  


  
  
Kate y Jared estaban metidos en el autobús en medio de un atasco que tenía colapsado el centro de Nueva York. Jared miraba por la ventana totalmente abrumado por la imagen de todos aquellos coches, mientras intentaba no marearse como en su primer viaje.  
  
\- Tranquilo, a esta hora es normal que haya atasco, pero en cuanto salgamos del centro iremos más deprisa. – le dijo Kate intentando tranquilizarle.  
  
Jared solo asintió sin dejar de mirar por la venta, mientras se preguntaba si podría acostumbrarse a vivir en aquel sitio. Cuando Jensen le había hablado sobre Nueva York, todo le había parecido increíble, y la idea de vivir allí con él le había hecho sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido en la vida. Pero en ese momento, subido en aquel autobús, sin haber podido encontrarle todavía, y con tantas cosas extrañas a su alrededor, sentía que no le importaría volver a Everyland, al mundo que conocía. Por un momento sintió ganas de volver al callejón y cruzar la puerta otra vez dejando aquel mundo tan extraño atrás.  
  
Kate le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando tiró de su brazo para que se levantara. – Ya hemos llegado, esta es nuestra parada.  
  
Volver a tener cerca la posibilidad de encontrar a Jensen, hizo que todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieran de su cabeza, y con el corazón acelerado bajó del autobús detrás de Kate.  
  
\- Bien, estamos muy cerca, es un par de calles más abajo. – dijo Kate echando a andar en la misma dirección en la que estaba señalando.  
  
Jared se fijó en ese momento, en que la zona en la que estaban no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto anteriormente. Era una zona residencial, con pequeños chalets alineados a cada lado de la calle, cada uno de ellos con su jardín. Las aceras eran muy anchas y había muy poco tráfico en comparación con la zona que rodeaba al callejón en el que se había abierto la puerta.  
  
Anduvieron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos, y entonces Kate se detuvo y se giró hacia uno de las casas. – Esta es.  
  
Jared se detuvo a su lado y observó la casa. Era un pequeño chalet de dos plantas con grandes ventanales y un porche de terrazo. - ¿Esta es la casa de Jensen? – preguntó mientras intentaba grabar cada detalle en su mente. Era su casa, el lugar donde vivía, y de alguna manera, una imagen de lo que era Jensen en aquel mundo. Sintió más que vio cómo Kate asentía, y luego abrió la verja que rodeaba el jardín y avanzó hacia la puerta principal.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el corazón de Jared latía en su pecho como si quisiera escaparse de él, y mientras rezaba para que Jensen estuviera en casa, estiró su brazo para tocar el timbre.  
  
\- El Dr. Ackles no está en casa. – Jared se giró y se encontró con una mujer mayor de pie en el jardín contiguo al de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó algo confundido.  
  
\- Que el Dr. Ackles no está en casa. – Repitió la señora. - Se lo llevaron hace como dos semanas, en una ambulancia, y desde entonces no ha vuelto.  
  
\- ¿Una ambulancia? – A Jared se le formó un nudo en la garganta nada más oír las palabras de la mujer. Recordó el momento en que Jensen había cruzado la puerta, con la herida de cuchillo en su estómago, y aunque Dalimar le había dicho que probablemente la herida no afectaría a su “otro cuerpo”, al de Nueva York, tampoco había estado totalmente seguro. - ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Enfermo? – Las palabras le salían atropelladas por el nerviosismo, y prácticamente temblaba mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer.  
  
\- No tengo ni idea, la verdad es que últimamente no había estado demasiado bien. Ya saben, desde lo de Frank.  
  
\- ¿Frank? – Jared frunció el ceño confundido.  
  
\- Sí, su marido. El accidente fue algo terrible, no me extraña que estuviera tan deprimido.  
  
Jared se estaba mareando. De pronto todo había empezado a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Marido. Era lo único que su cerebro había podido procesar. Marido. Jensen tenía un marido.  
  
Había sido un ingenuo. Y lo estaba pagando. ¿Cómo había podido creerse que alguien como Jensen estuviera interesado en él? Después de toda una vida de desprecios, de vacíos, había sido tan iluso de creerse todas aquellas promesas que Jensen le había hecho. ¿Pero por qué Jensen iba a ser distinto a los demás?  
  
Levantó la vista totalmente aturdido, y se encontró con la mirada compasiva de Kate, que le observaba como si temiera que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Y en realidad ya lo había hecho. Algo se había roto dentro de él al escuchar aquella palabra. Todas las promesas de Jensen, todas sus palabras parecían ahora tan lejanas, que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era volver a Everyland.  
  
\- Vámonos. – dijo de pronto alejándose de la puerta. – Llévame al lugar donde nos hemos encontrado, por favor.  
  
Kate solo asintió y le siguió en silencio.  
  


  
  
Steve entró en la calle en la que vivía Jensen haciendo chirriar las ruedas al girar en el cruce, y aceleró en la recta hasta encontrarse prácticamente frente a la casa. Entonces pisó el freno con fuerza. Jensen miraba por la ventana hacia el porche de su casa, esperando ver la figura de Jared allí esperando, pero allí no había nadie.  
  
La expresión de ansiedad que había tenido dibujada en su rostro durante todo el viaje, se transformó en pura desesperación. - ¡No esta! – gritó mientras se bajaba del coche a toda velocidad y entraba en el jardín de su casa. – ¡MIERDA!  
  
\- Buenos días Dr. Ackles. Me alegro mucho de verle, ¿ya está recuperado?  
  
Jensen se giró hacia su vecina, que le hablaba desde su jardín. – S-Sí, gracias señora Murple, pero ahora no tengo tiempo…  
  
\- ¿Está buscando a su amigo?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- El chico alto.  
  
\- ¿Ha estado aquí? – preguntó Jensen temblando por la ansiedad. - ¿Cuándo?  
  
\- Oh, ahora mismo. Está ahí. – dijo la señora Murple señalando un punto detrás de Jensen.  
  
Jensen se giró inmediatamente y miró al otro lado de la calle. Jared y una chica estaban sentados en la para del autobús, los dos con aspecto abatido y la mirada fija en el suelo. Jensen no pudo contener una sonrisa que iluminó su cara a la vez que sentía como si un peso enorme desapareciera de su pecho.  
  
Entonces un autobús se interpuso entre los dos, deteniéndose en la parada.  
  
\- ¡NO! No, no, no. – repetía Jensen mientras echaba a correr en aquella dirección. - ¡Jared! ¡JAREEEEEEED!  
  
  



	23. Capítulo 23

 

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 

Jared estaba sentado en la parada, mirando al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que Jensen podía sentir algo por él, cuando el autobús paró delante de ellos y Kate se levantó para subir a él.  
  
Jared se puso en pie también y estaba ya frente a la puerta cuando de pronto escuchó una voz conocida.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¡JAREEEEEEED!  
  
Se quedó paralizado en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras el conductor del autobús, al ver que no subían cerraba las puertas y arrancaba, dejando a la vista a un Jensen de pie en mitad de la carretera, mirando con desesperación cómo se alejaba.  
  
-¡JODER! – gritó Jensen dando un puñetazo al aire y llevándose después las manos a la cabeza. - ¡JODER, JODER!  
  
Esa imagen de Jensen hizo que todos sus pensamientos de hacía un minuto desaparecieran al instante, y una sola idea se hizo fuerte en su mente. Jensen estaba allí, frente a él, y no parecía precisamente contento de haberle perdido.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?  
  
Al oír la voz Jensen se giró de inmediato. Su expresión se transformó en cuanto vio a Jared, pasando de la desesperación a la absoluta felicidad, e inmediatamente echó a correr hacia él.  
  
\- Awwwww, míralos, parecen de una peli de Meg Ryan y Tom Cruise. – dijo Steve ganándose un codazo de Chris que estaba a su lado observando la escena.  
  
Jensen y Jared estaban todavía en la parada del autobús, los dos con sus caras surcadas por las lágrimas y besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello, mientras una chica a un par de metros, les observaba con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.  
  
\- Ya, pues si no quieres que termine convirtiéndose en una peli porno, será mejor que vayamos a separarlos. Si lo hacen por lo menos que sea dentro de casa. – dijo Chris apartándose del coche y empezando a cruzar la carretera.  
  
  


  
  
Un rato después, tras haberle dado las gracias a Kate como un millón de veces y haberse despedido de ella, y tras las oportunas presentaciones, los cuatro entraron en casa de Jensen. Jared y él iban agarrados, como si no pudieran dejar de tocarse en ningún momento, y mirándose el uno al otro como si necesitaran el contacto visual.  
  
Jensen se quitó el abrigo en la entrada y lo colgó en el armario que había en el hall, y luego se giró hacia Jared. – Dame el abrigo, aquí hace calor. – Jared hizo lo que le decía, y luego entraron los dos al salón agarrados de la mano y se sentaron en el sofá.  
  
\- Voy a hacer café, creo que nos vendrá bien a todos. – dijo Chris dirigiéndose a la cocina después de quitarse también el abrigo. – Y deberíamos pedir algo de comer.  
  
\- Yo me encargo de eso. – dijo Steve sacando su teléfono mientras seguía a Jared y Jensen al salón.  
  
Una vez hubo encargado unas pizzas, Steve se sentó en una butaca frente a los otros dos, que parecían seguir subidos en una nube.  
  
\- En serio, si seguís mirándoos así me va a dar un ataque de diabetes. – les dijo mirándoles también con una sonrisa. – Las pizzas llegarán en media hora.  
  
\- Genial, porque estoy muerto de hambre. – dijo Chris que justo llegaba de la cocina con los cafés. – Y me parece que tenemos para un buen rato aquí. – Se sentó en la otra butaca que había en el salón y miró a Jensen. – Bien, antes que nada creo que Steve y yo tenemos que pedirte perdón mil veces.  
  
\- Chris… no… - Jensen hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia al asunto. - Nadie en el mundo me habría creído. No tenéis que pedir disculpas. Si yo hubiera estado en vuestro lugar tampoco me lo habría creído.  
  
\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, lo sentimos mucho Jensen, de verdad. – Jensen asintió aceptando las disculpas. – Bien, y ahora lo interesante. Tienes que contarnos todo desde el principio. – dijo Chris empezando a llenar las tazas de café. Le dio una a Jensen y luego cogió otra y se la ofreció a Jared, que alargó su mano todavía cubierta por la manopla. – Jared, quítate los guantes, aquí hace calor hombre.  
  
En cuanto Chris dijo la frase, Jared se tensó de forma visible, mirando a Jensen como si estuviera buscando ayuda.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó Chris extrañado.  
  
Jensen miró a Jared a los ojos y le sonrió. – No pasa nada, Jared, de verdad. Veréis chicos, - siguió girándose hacia Steve y Chris. – Jared tiene una…. “peculiaridad” de nacimiento, - dijo buscando una palabra que no molestara a Jared. – En Everyland no supieron aceptarla precisamente, y eso le costó un trato un tanto… desagradable por parte de la gente de allí, así que Jared siempre la ocultaba, y no está acostumbrado a que nadie le vea. Una de las razones por las que le pedí que viniera a Nueva York conmigo, fue porque creo que puedo operarle para que no tenga que ocultarse nunca más. Por cierto Steve. – añadió dirigiéndose a él. – Voy a operarle en la clínica por mi cuenta, y he pensado que quizá podrías ocuparte tú de la anestesia, así no tendría que pedirle el favor a nadie de allí.  
  
\- Claro. – contestó Steve inmediatamente. – Cuenta conmigo. ¿Cuál es la “peculiaridad”?  
  
Jensen miró a Jared y asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que podía quitarse las manoplas. Este dudó un momento, pero finalmente lo hizo, y mostró sus manos abiertas a Chris y Steve.  
  
\- ¡JODER! – Steve inmediatamente se levantó de la butaca y se acercó a Jared para observarle más de cerca. – Esto es… es increíble.  
  
\- Sí, lo sé. – dijo Jensen sonriendo, - yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo vi.  
  
\- Yo… sé que es horrible, - dijo Jared balbuceando y con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Steve le miró algo confundido, hasta que recordó lo que Jensen había dicho poco antes. – ¡No! No Jared, de verdad que no. Es solo que… nunca había visto algo así, es… es único, en serio, pero no como algo negativo, de verdad.  
  
Jared levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Steve, que le sonrió para reafirmar sus palabras. Jared le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto abrumado. – Gracias.  
  
\- Tendrás que hacerle pruebas para que no haya ninguna complicación. – dijo luego Steve dirigiéndose a Jensen.  
  
\- Claro, haremos todas las pruebas que haga falta, nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro a Jared. – dijo Jensen mirándole con una sonrisa.  
  
Steve siguió observando las manos de Jared durante un momento, y finalmente volvió a sentarse en la butaca. – Bueno, ahora vamos a lo bueno, empezar a contar y quiero la historia con todo lujo de detalles.  
  
\- ¡MIERDA! - dijo Jensen de repente dándose un golpe en la frente.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido. - Joder Jensen, que ya hemos tenido bastante.  
  
Jensen les miró a todos con expresión un tanto angustiada.  
  
\- ¡QUÉ! – dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
\- Tenemos que volver a Everyland.  
  
  


  
  
Consiguieron volver a Everyland sin problemas una vez que Chris y Steve convencieron a Jensen de que ellos también iban a cruzar la puerta. No estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir hasta el otro mundo, y una vez que Jensen cedió, los cuatro cruzaron para despedirse de Dalimar.  
  
Dalimar prometió destruir la réplica de la mano de Jared una vez hubieran vuelto a Nueva York, y los cuatro volvieron sin más contratiempos a casa, donde por fin Jared y Jensen pudieron contar a Chris y Steve todo lo que había pasado, dejándoles totalmente alucinados e intentando asimilar a marchas forzadas la idea de que existían otros mundos paralelos en los que las ciudades se asentaban en imensas rocas que flotaban en el aire como si fueran humo.  
  
\- Bueno, - dijo Jensen cuando ya empezó a anochecer, - creo que va siendo hora de que os vayáis a casa. Yo estoy agotado, y supongo que a Jared tampoco le importaría dormir un montón de horas seguidas.  
  
\- Sí claro, - dijo Steve con una sonrisa pícara. – ahora se le llama dormir.  
  
Jared se puso colorado por la respuesta de Steve, que se ganó un codazo de Jensen en las costillas.  
  
\- ¡Au! Vale, vale, ya lo pillo. Vamos Chris, creo que aquí ya molestamos.  
  
Chris se levantó de la butaca riéndose y salió al hall a por su abrigo. – Sí, creo que tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Jensen les acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez salieron cerró con llave y volvió al salón, donde Jared le esperaba de pie, visiblemente nervioso, y sin saber muy bien dónde mirar.  
  
\- Hey. – dijo Jensen desde la puerta.  
  
Jared se giró y sonrió tímidamente. La verdad era que estaba bastante nervioso, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Ya había pasado más de una noche con Jensen, pero estar allí, en su casa, era distinto. Como si estuviera empezando una nueva vida con él, y no quería que nada saliera mal. Pero había algo que seguía molestando en el fondo de su mente, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, las palabras salieron de su boca.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
Jensen se acercó a él algo extrañado por la seriedad en su tono de voz. – Claro Jared, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.  
  
\- Verás, esta mañana, cuando Kate y yo hemos llegado, tu vecina ha dicho… ella ha dicho que… - Jared miraba a todas partes menos a Jensen, como si no se atreviera a lanzar la pregunta.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha dicho Jared? Puedes decírmelo, vamos. – le animó Jensen cogiéndole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
\- Jensen… ¿estás casado?  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente alucinado. - ¿La señora Murple te ha dicho que estoy casado?  
  
\- Bueno, ella ha dicho algo sobre tu marido y un accidente. – dijo Jared rascándose la nuca incómodo.  
  
\- Es cierto. Yo estaba casado, con Frank. Y es cierto que tuvo un accidente, en realidad, los dos íbamos en el coche. Frank murió en el acto.  
  
\- Oh… yo… lo siento Jensen, de verdad, lo… lo siento mucho. – Jared había empezado a balbucear y parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo.  
  
\- Eh, eh, Jared, está bien. No pasa nada. Tú no sabías nada. Está bien. – le dijo Jensen intentando tranquilizarle. – La verdad es que cuando te conocí, mi vida se estaba yendo a la mierda por culpa de aquel accidente,yo… estaba acabando conmigo mismo, y tú fuiste el que me sacó de aquella espiral en la que me había metido. Me hiciste olvidar el dolor, e hiciste que volviera a tener ganas de vivir, te debo mucho Jared.  
  
\- Tú no me debes nada Jensen, tú… tú me sacaste de aquel pueblo donde yo no era más que un monstruo para todo el mundo.  
  
\- Vale, entonces estamos en paz, yo te salvé y tú me salvaste, creo que eso merece una celebración. – dijo Jensen con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Jared y le rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.  
  
Jared se dejó hacer y apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aroma que tanto había echado de menos. – Jensen. – dijo un momento después en un susurro.  
  
\- ¿Mmmhh?  
  
\- Yo… ¿Podemos…? – Jensen sintió cómo Jared temblaba entre sus brazos nervioso e inseguro, y cogiéndole de la mano se apartó un poco de él.  
  
\- Ven, - le dijo tirando de él hacia la habitación.  
  
Una vez en el cuarto, Jensen se puso frente a Jared y rodeó su cara con sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. – Relájate, ¿vale? Solo déjate llevar.  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Jensen tomara la iniciativa. Casi de forma reverente, Jensen fue desprendiendo a Jared de toda su ropa, con movimientos suaves, acariciando su cuerpo a medida que apartaba la ropa, y recorriendo con sus labios la piel que quedaba al descubierto.  
  
Poco después, Jared estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, completamente desnudo y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el contacto de las manos y los labios de Jensen, y su respiración agitada era el único sonido que se oía en la habitación.  
  
Entonces Jensen se apartó un poco de él y Jared echó de menos su contacto inmediatamente, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y buscarle con la mirada. Estaba frente a él, a un par de metros de distancia, y con la mirada fija en su cuerpo había empezado a quitarse la ropa lentamente.  
  
Jared quedó hipnotizado por la imagen, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las manos de Jensen y de la piel que iban dejando al descubierto. Una vez que terminó de desvestirse, Jensen volvió a colocarse frente a él, y adelantó sus caderas, rozando su erección con la de Jared, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y le puso la piel de gallina, y Jared apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen, dejando escapar un gemido.  
  
Jensen le cogió de las dos manos y tiró de él hacia la cama, guiándole hasta que estuvo tumbado en ella boca arriba. Se situó a los pies de la cama, colocó sus manos en la parte interna de las piernas de Jared, y le hizo separarlas, arrodillándose entre ellas y recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo durante un momento, hasta que decidió que era hora de prestarle la atención que su mirada le pedía a gritos.  
  
Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, cada una a un lado de la cabeza de Jared, y empezó besándole lentamente, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se tocaran, manteniendo sus labios como único contacto con el otro. Los suaves besos se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos que luego lamió, jugando con los labios del más alto antes de introducirse en su boca, explorando con su lengua y arrancando de su garganta gemidos que le hicieron estremecer de placer.  
  
Jared respondió al beso, tímidamente al principio, dejando que su lengua jugara con la de Jensen, y profundizando después hasta devorar con ansia aquella boca que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie más le había hecho sentir. Pronto el contacto de sus bocas no era suficiente para Jared, necesitaba más, mucho más, y finalmente sus manos no fueron capaces de resistir por más tiempo y las levantó de la cama para posarlas en el pecho de Jensen.  
  
Fue como si ese simple gesto abriera la veda, y Jensen abandonó su boca para descender por su cuello, besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula mientras Jared deslizaba sus manos hacia su espalda, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel cubierta de pecas.  
  
Jensen bajó su cuerpo hasta que su pecho rozó el de Jared, frotándose contra él con un suave movimiento adelante y atrás, y Jared no pudo contener un largo gemido a la vez que arqueaba su espalda buscando más contacto, mucho más contacto. Entonces Jensen bajó también sus caderas, haciendo que sus dos erecciones se encontraran.  
  
El contacto con la polla dura de Jared le provocó una oleada de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, estremeciéndole de arriba abajo, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no correrse allí mismo, sin casi haber empezado.  
  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se apartó de Jared y se estiró hacia un lado para sacar de la mesilla un bote de lubricante y un condón que dejó sobre la cama a su lado. Entonces se colocó a horcajadas sobre Jared, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y se sentó sobre su erección, moviendo su culo lentamente.  
  
Jared llevó sus manos hasta los muslos de Jensen, agarrando con fuerza a la vez que empujaba su cadera hacia arriba, frotándose contra su culo que le estaba volviendo loco, pero de pronto, Jensen se apartó de él otra vez, dejándole totalmente desconcertado.  
  
\- ¿Jen?  
  
\- Tranquilo, - dijo Jensen mientras cogía el bote de lubricante y cubría sus dedos con el gel. – Esto te va a gustar. – Jensen se levantó sobre sus rodillas y echó la mano hacia atrás, introduciendo dos dedos en su entrada con un largo gemido.  
  
\- Jen… ¿qué haces? – Jared le miraba sin saber qué hacer y Jensen le sonrió sin dejar de mover sus dedos para dilatarse. – Me estoy preparando.  
  
\- ¿Preparando para qué? – preguntó Jared aún más confundido.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se amplió más todavía. La idea de ser el primero para Jared le provocó un fuerte tirón en su polla ya dura. – Para ti. – Respondió a la vez que sacaba los dedos de su entrada y se colocaba sobre Jared una vez más. Volvió a coger el bote de lubricante y dejó caer una buena cantidad sobre su palma, y luego cogió la polla de Jared con su mano, lubricándola y luego colocándola en su entrada, y poco a poco fue descendiendo, sintiendo cómo Jared se iba abriendo paso dentro de él.  
  
Jared cogió aire con fuerza al sentir los músculos internos de Jensen rodeándole, y contuvo la respiración mientras se iba hundiendo en él lentamente, a la vez que un largo gemido escapaba de su garganta.  
  
\- Jen… Jensen… oh Jensen… - Jared balbuceaba incapaz de que su cerebro formara ninguna otra palabra coherente, y cuando por fin sintió que Jensen se pegaba a él por completo, dejo salir un sollozo e instintivamente empujó su cadera hacia arriba.  
  
Entonces Jensen abrió los ojos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado, y se encontró con la imagen de Jared tumbado bajo él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la espalda totalmente arqueada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando por su boca entreabierta.  
  
\- Dios Jared… - dijo sintiendo que su polla respondía a semejante visión. Jensen apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Jared y subió lentamente hasta que solo la punta de su polla quedó dentro de él, y luego bajó otra vez hasta que le penetró por completo. Siguió moviéndose a un ritmo lento, acostumbrándose a la sensación de Jared dentro de él, y moviéndose cada vez un poco más rápido.  
  
Jared era incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, su cerebro estaba totalmente superado por la sensación del calor de Jensen rodeándole, de sus músculos apretando su erección en cada movimiento, enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo que pronto pareció tomar vida propia y empezó a empujar de forma instintiva, buscando más penetración, más calor.  
  
Jensen sintió las manos de Jared agarrando con fuerza sus caderas y cómo este empezaba a embestir contra él, y se inclinó un poco hacia delante para cambiar el ángulo, hasta que Jared golpeó su próstata haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido. En ese momento se tumbó sobre Jared y agarrando su cuerpo giró sobre si mismo, dejándole a este encima.  
  
Jared se detuvo un momento, confundido por el cambio de posición y entonces Jensen rodeó su cintura con las piernas y agarrándole de la nuca tiró de él para besarle como si la vida le fuera en ello. – Vamos Jared, muévete, te quiero muy dentro de mí. – dijo jadeando contra su boca.  
  
Jared no se hizo de rogar. Empujó un par de veces de forma un tanto insegura, y pronto cogió ritmo y confianza, y las embestidas se hicieron rítmicas y firmes, llegando a la próstata de Jensen con cada movimiento, y la habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos cada vez más fuertes y del sonido de piel golpeando contra piel.  
  
Jared se sentía en el mismo cielo, las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran tan abrumadoras que todos sus sentidos estaban prácticamente colapsados, y el cuerpo de Jensen bajo el suyo era lo único que existía para él en aquel momento. La sensación de su piel sudorosa en sus manos, el aroma a sexo y a Jensen que le rodeaba, el sonido de sus gemidos y sus jadeos y el sabor adictivo de su boca. En ese momento supo, que no podría volver a vivir sin tener todo aquello, que si algún día le faltaba moriría sin remedio.  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos una vez más y al ver a Jared empapado en sudor y totalmente absorbido por las sensaciones, supo que no iba a durar mucho. Seguro de que su cerebro no iba a ser capaz de hilar una frase coherente, se limitó a coger con su mano una de las de Jared y llevarla hasta su polla, que reclamaba atención a gritos. Jared captó el mensaje, y empezó a masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas. Jensen sintió cómo el orgasmo se iba formando en su interior, y la necesidad de sentir a Jared se hizo acuciante, nada era suficiente. Rodeó a Jared con sus brazos por detrás del cuello y tiró de él, haciéndole hundir la cara en su cuello, a la vez que sus piernas apretaban el agarre alrededor de su cintura, y aferrado a aquel cuerpo grande y musculoso, le llegó un orgasmo brutal que le cortó la respiración por un momento y sacudiéndole como un auténtico terremoto.  
  
Jared pensó que iba a morir cuando sintió los músculos internos de Jensen apretando su polla con fuerza. Sus movimientos se hicieron más descoordinados a medida que se acercaba al orgasmo, que finalmente llegó arrollador, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que se vació por completo y cayó sobre Jensen, jadeando todavía tembloroso.  
  
Jensen le abrazó durante un rato mientras los dos recuperaban el aliento, y finalmente se movió haciendo que Jared saliera de él suavemente y quedara tumbado a su lado. Cuando se giró sobre un costado para besar a Jared, pudo ver que su cara estaba surcada por las lágrimas.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – preguntó algo asustado. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
Jared abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca mientras le miraba fijamente. – Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida. – Respondió Jared rodeándole con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
Jensen sonrió también mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelo de Jared en silencio. Un rato después, de pronto dijo, - Jared, lo siento.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarle con expresión confusa. - ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque no confié. Cuando volví y tú no estabas, y no iba a Everyland cuando me dormía, yo… Chris y Steve no hacían más que decirme que eran alucinaciones mías, y yo… yo estaba tan mal por lo de Frank cuando todo empezó, que… que pensé que quizá tuvieran razón, que me estaba volviendo loco… debí saber que no eras una alucinación… yo debí…  
  
Jared le hizo callar con un beso largo y apasionado que les dejó a los dos sin aliento y luego se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- No tienes que pedirme perdón Jensen. Yo tampoco confié. No te dije lo que Dalimar me había contado, y te dejé volver solo sin darte una explicación en vez de confiar en que podríamos buscar una solución. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, de verdad, quiero olvidar todo, mi vida en el orfanato, en la posada de Rhaima, y los días en los que pensé que te había perdido para siempre. Quiero dejar todo eso atrás y empezar de cero. ¿Podemos Jen? ¿Podemos hacer que todo empiece aquí? ¿Hacer como si fuera una nueva vida para los dos que empieza hoy?  
  
La mirada suplicante de Jared le hizo sentir a Jensen un nudo en el estómago y cogiendo su cara entre sus manos le besó suavemente en los labios. – Claro que podemos Jared. – le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. – Me encanta la idea de empezar una vida contigo. Y te aseguro que voy a hacer que no te arrepientas nunca de haber dejado tu mundo.  
  
\- Estoy seguro de eso Jensen. Nunca me arrepentiré.  
  
  
FIN


	24. Epílogo

 

**EPÍLOGO**

 

Jared estaba tumbado de lado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, observando el rostro de Jensen a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.  
  
Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba así, pero no podía dejar de mirarle dormir. Su expresión era tan relajada, y tan feliz que le provocaba una sensación cálida en el pecho que luego se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir como en una nube.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo de pronto Jensen todavía con los ojos cerrados, dándole un pequeño susto a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Eh? Nada, no hago nada. – Jared sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.  
  
\- Me estabas mirando. – Jensen seguía tumbado en la misma posición, y mantenía los ojos cerrados como si no quisiera despertarse todavía.  
  
\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si tienes los ojos cerrados?  
  
\- Porque me estás mirando tan fuerte que me estás desgastando.  
  
\- ¿Mirar fuerte? ¿Qué coño es eso de mirar fuerte? – dijo Jared soltando una carcajada, que por fin hizo que Jensen abriera los ojos. Perderse la cara de Jared cuando reía de aquella manera habría sido un delito.  
  
\- Sí, mirar fuerte. Estaba sintiendo tu mirada atravesándome de lado a lado.  
  
\- ¿Te molesta que te mire? – dijo Jared acercándose a Jensen hasta que sus labios quedaron apenas a unos centímetros.  
  
Jensen le miró directamente a los ojos durante un buen rato, como si quisiera sumergirse en ellos, y luego acortó la distancia hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Jared rozando los suyos.  
  
\- No. Me encanta que me mires. Pero para celebrar tu primer despertar en Nueva York, hay otras cosas que me gustan más. – Dijo Jensen antes de adelantar su cabeza para profundizar el beso a la vez que se tumbaba sobre Jared dispuesto a dejarle bien claro qué era lo que más le gustaba.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó Jared mirando a Jensen algo inquieto desde donde estaba sentado en la camilla de exploraciones.  
  
\- Unas cuantas pruebas. Hemos dado por hecho que tu cuerpo es igual a los nuestros, pero la verdad es que vienes de otro mundo Jared, y no tenemos ni idea de si eso es realmente así. Quiero comprobar que tu sangre es igual a la nuestra, y que tus pulmones y el resto de los órganos funcionan igual. No quiero arriesgarme a que algo se complique en la operación por alguna reacción extraña.  
  
\- ¿Crees que mi sangre puede ser distinta a la tuya? – preguntó Jared algo sorprendido por la idea.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? Entre los humanos ya hay diferentes tipos de sangre, y muchas no son compatibles entre sí, así que no sería tan raro que la tuya fuera diferente.  
  
\- ¿Y si no vale la sangre de aquí para mí? ¿Entonces no podrás operarme? Dijiste que durante la operación me iban a poner sangre de otra persona.  
  
\- Sí, - dijo Jensen dejando escapar un suspiro, - durante la operación se pierde bastante sangre y es necesario reponerla, pero no vamos a preocuparnos ahora por eso, de momento vamos a hacer las pruebas y ya iremos buscando soluciones a los problemas según vayan surgiendo.  
  
Jared asintió y estiró su brazo tal y como Jensen le había indicado para que le sacara sangre.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
\- ¿Cansado? – preguntó Steve mientras ponía una gasa limpia en la herida que le había quedado por la muestra de piel que Jensen le había cogido para analizar.  
  
\- Sí, y aburrido de estar aquí. ¿Qué está haciendo Jensen?  
  
\- Está analizando la muestra de tejido que te ha tomado, para saber exactamente qué es lo que te vamos a quitar, y viendo los resultados de las ecografías y todo lo demás.  
  
\- ¿Ha ido todo bien? No me ha dicho nada en todo el día. – dijo Jared con un gesto un poco preocupado.  
  
\- Bah, seguro que sí. Yo tampoco he podido hablar con él, pero si hubiera algo mal seguro que me lo habría dicho.  
  
\- Ya. Las malas noticias vuelan ¿no? – respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Exacto. No te preocupes por nada.  
  
\- Es que no puedo evitarlo. Pensar que pueda pasar algo y que no me pueda operar…  
  
\- Vamos Jared…. – En ese momento, Steve se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y Jensen entró en la habitación con un montón de papeles en una mano y leyendo el resultado de una ecografía que tenía en la otra.  
  
\- Ey, ¿qué tal estás? – preguntó levantando la vista de los papeles para mirar a Jared con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Bien. Con ganas de volver a casa. – Respondió este sonriéndole también. - ¿Y bien?  
  
\- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Jensen frunciendo el ceño.  
  
\- ¡Los resultados! ¿Está todo bien?  
  
\- ¡Ah, sí! – Jensen se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Jared mientras Steve terminaba la cura y recogía todo. – Todo perfecto. Señor Padalecki, es usted un ser humano normal y corriente. – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
  
\- ¿Entonces vas a operarme? – preguntó Jared bastante aliviado.  
  
\- Sip. Cuando tú quieras.  
  
\- Ya. Quiero hacerlo ya. Quiero quitarme todo esto de una vez. – dijo Jared ansioso señalando las membranas que unían sus dedos.  
  
\- Eh, eh, tómatelo con calma. No vamos a quitarte todo de una vez.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jared haciendo un puchero.  
  
\- Porque la recuperación sería muy incómoda para ti sin poder apenas moverte y sin poder usas las manos. He pensado que lo vamos a hacer en tres intervenciones separadas.  
  
\- ¿Tres? – Jared rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un suspiro. – Jensen, quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.  
  
\- Lo sé, Jared. Pero créeme que me lo vas a agradecer. – Respondió Jensen acariciándole la cara. La verdad era que en aquellos dos días que llevaba en Nueva York, Jared se había convertido en una persona diferente. Jensen le había visto reír más que en todos los días que había pasado con él en Everyland. Hablaba sin parar todo el rato, y se había convertido en una persona inquieta, casi rayando la hiperactividad, e incapaz de estar parado más de dos minutos seguidos, como si fuera un niño grande. Un niño que Jensen adoraba más cada día, y que le contagiaba toda aquella energía que irradiaba.  
  
Por eso Jensen no quería hacer la operación de una sola vez. Se imaginaba a Jared sin poder mover demasiado los brazos, y además sin poder usar ninguna de sus manos durante varios días, y estaba seguro de que acabaría totalmente desquiciado de los nervios.  
  
\- Escucha, vamos a hacer una cosa. Primero te quitaré las membranas de los brazos, así aunque no puedas moverlos demasiado, tendrás las manos libres y podrás valerte por ti mismo. Luego haremos una mano, y cuando se haya recuperado los suficiente para poder moverla haremos la otra.  
  
Jared volvió a poner un puchero que le hizo parece aún más un crío. - ¿Y eso tardará mucho?  
  
\- No. Serán pocos días entre una operación y otra. No tenemos que tocar hueso, ni músculo. Por los análisis que hemos hecho, es solo piel, así que solo serán unos días para que cicatricen los puntos.  
  
Jared dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Jensen. – Vaaaale. Pero cuando todo haya terminado me tienes que llevar de vacaciones. – dijo Jared con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza. Jared estaba entusiasmado con el mundo. Cuando llegó de Everyland, pensaba que Nueva York era todo lo que existía al otro lado de la puerta, y al descubrir que la tierra era un planeta inmenso comparado con los islotes de Everyland, y que había miles de sitios que conocer, le había hecho prometer a Jensen que le enseñaría los sitios más bonitos del planeta. Quería saberlo todo, y pasaba horas delante del ordenador investigando y absorbiendo toda la información que su cerebro era capaz de asimilar. – Prometido. – dijo Jensen todavía sonriendo. – Pero tendrás que tomártelo con calma, no se puede ver todo de una sola vez.  
  
\- No importa, tenemos tiempo. – Jared se incorporó y sujetó a Jensen por el cuello para besarle. Jensen se sumergió en la sensación de los labios de Jared y con un suave gemido abrió su boca dejando paso a su lengua que rápidamente empezó a explorar cada rincón.  
  
\- Ejem… - Jensen y Jared se separaron rápidamente cuando el carraspeo de Steve les recordó que no estaban solos en la habitación. – Creo que yo ya he terminado, voy a ir a cambiarme y me marcho a casa. Chris estará a punto de llegar – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.  
  
\- S-Sí, claro, nosotros también deberíamos irnos a casa. – dijo Jensen una vez que estuvieron solos, mientras Jared se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzado. – Yo voy a hablar con Frank y Sally, para ver qué día podemos tener el quirófano libre para la operación. Tú mientras cámbiate de ropa Jared, paso a buscarte en un momento y nos vamos a casa. Tienes que terminar de explicarme eso de que tenemos tiempo. – dijo lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa a Jared desde la puerta antes de salir.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Bueno, esto ya está. – dijo Jensen dejando sobre la mesilla las gasas que había estado utilizando. – Las heridas han cicatrizado muy bien. A partir de ahora vamos a dejar la mano descubierta. Ten cuidado de tenerla siempre bien limpia, y procura no hacer movimientos muy bruscos, la piel todavía está delicada.  
  
Jared, sentado sobre la cama, miraba con una sonrisa enorme su mano izquierda abierta delante de su cara. Las membranas que unían sus dedos ya no estaban, y las finas cicatrices que recorrían los dedos de arriba a abajo tenían muy buen aspecto. Por lo que dijo Jensen, una vez que curaran del todo apenas serían visibles.  
  
La recuperación de las dos operaciones a las que se había sometido había sido rápida y sin complicaciones, y Jared ya estaba deseando entrar al quirófano por tercera vez para ser por fin una persona normal.  
  
\- Bueno, y ahora tengo algo para ti.  
  
\- ¿Una cosa para mí?  
  
\- Bueno, en realidad dos. La primera es tu colgante. – dijo Jensen quitándose el colgante que Jared le había pedido que le guardara durante la operación.  
  
\- Ah, sí. Déjalo encima de la mesilla, luego me lo pongo.  
  
\- Bien, y la otra es un regalo de Chris.  
  
\- ¿Un regalo? – Jared se removió inquieto como un niño el día de navidad.  
  
\- Sí, - dijo Jensen sonriendo. – Me lo ha dado Chris para ti. – Abrió el maletín que había dejado al pie de la cama y sacó de él un sobre que entregó a Jared. – Me ha dicho que no hagamos preguntas, que no piensa decir nada.  
  
Jared le miró un momento algo extrañado y luego cogió el sobre y lo abrió rápidamente. En el interior había un carné de identidad y un pasaporte, así como una partida de nacimiento, todo ello a nombre de Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared miró los documentos durante un rato sin entender anda, y luego levantó la vista hacia Jensen, que también los observaba con la boca abierta. - ¿Qué es esto?  
  
\- Dios. ¿Cómo ha podido…?  
  
\- ¿Qué es? – Volvió a preguntar Jared con curiosidad.  
  
\- Son… son todos los papeles oficiales que necesitas para ser un ciudadano de los Estados Unidos, es… con esto eres legal… puedes ir a todas partes y no sé, puedes estudiar, trabajar, viajar por todo el mundo…  
  
\- ¿Son los papeles que decías que no sabías cómo ibas a conseguir?  
  
\- Sí. Ha debido conseguirlos por medio de alguien en el juzgado. Joder, si alguien se entera de esto puede buscarse un buen lío.  
  
\- Pues no se lo diremos a nadie. – dijo Jared rápidamente con cara muy seria.  
  
\- No. Desde luego que no se lo diremos a nadie. Eso podría acabar con su carrera. Podría terminar en la cárcel por falsificar documentos.  
  
\- Yo… ¿quieres que se los devuelva? – preguntó Jared preocupado.  
  
\- ¿Eh? – Jensen levantó la mirada hacia Jared todavía afectado por la sorpresa. - ¡No! No, no es eso. La verdad es que nos ha hecho un gran favor. No tenía ni idea de cómo íbamos a solucionar este problema.  
  
\- Vale. Pues entonces me los quedo. Pero no se lo diremos nunca a nadie. Será nuestro secreto.  
  
Jensen miró a Jared a los ojos y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que Jared jamás hablaría de aquello con nadie. – Sí. Eso está bien. Será nuestro secreto. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de la de Jared, y notando que una sensación cálida empezaba a extenderse por su estómago.  
  
\- Jensen. – dijo de pronto Jared muy serio. – Yo… quería pedirte algo.  
  
\- Claro Jared, lo que quieras.  
  
Jared se acercó más a él y sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Jensen, haciéndole soltar un pequeño jadeo. – Yo quiero… - dijo mientras acariciaba la polla que poco a poco se iba poniendo dura. – quiero que tú… - Jared apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen y cerró los ojos intentando ordenar las palabras en su mente. – Siempre soy yo el que… bueno ya sabes… y yo… yo quiero que… que esta vez seas tú el que… quiero tenerte dentro Jensen.  
  
Jensen empujó ligeramente contra la mano de Jared y soltó un gemido. Solo con oírle decir aquello se había puesto tan duro que los pantalones le estaban matando. – Jared, estás… ¿estás seguro?  
  
Jared se apartó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos fijamente. – Sí Jensen. Estoy seguro. – dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Jensen se inclinó hacia delante, atrapando con su boca los labios de Jared y lamiéndolos hasta hacerle soltar un gemido de placer. Luego adelantó sus manos y empezó a soltar su camisa, mientras abandonaba su boca para recorrer su mandíbula y bajar hasta su cuello, donde siguió lamiendo con avidez hasta que consiguió quitarle la camisa.  
  
Jared se dejaba hacer, acariciando el pelo de Jensen mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada por la excitación de sentir las manos recorriendo su pecho, acariciando y pellizcando suavemente sus pezones. – Jen… Jensen… quiero… quiero que lo hagas…  
  
\- Ssshhh, tranquilo. - Le susurró Jensen agachándose para lamer uno de sus pezones mientras empezaba a soltar los pantalones de Jared. Jared levantó sus caderas para dejar que Jensen le sacara los pantalones y los bóxer, y una vez estuvo desnudo, Jensen le empujó suavemente para que se tumbara boca abajo en la cama. – Así, tú relájate y déjame a mí.  
  
Jared sintió cómo Jensen tiraba de sus caderas hacia arriba y las levantó para dejar que metiera dos cojines debajo, dejándole con el culo levantado y totalmente expuesto a él, y cuando sintió los labios de Jensen rozando la parte alta de su espalda, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que el contacto le provocaba.  
  
Jensen aprovechó ese momento para coger el lubricante de la mesilla de noche y dejarlo sobre la colcha, y descendió recorriendo con su lengua y sus labios la columna de Jared, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el resto de su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina por el suave roce y haciéndole estremecerse de placer debajo de él. Cuando llegó al final de la espalda, se deslizó hacia un lado y recorrió con la punta de la lengua una de las nalgas, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Jared, que levantó el culo buscando más contacto.  
  
\- Oh… Jensen… hazlo… por favor…  
  
Jensen no se hizo de rogar, y mientras seguía lamiendo y mordisqueando el culo, con una de sus manos cogió el lubricante y mientras con la otra separaba las nalgas, dejando a la vista la entrada de Jared, dejó caer una buena cantidad de gel sobre ella.  
  
Jared siseó al sentir el frío, pero pronto se volvió a relajar gracias a las atenciones de Jensen, que con su dedo pulgar, empezó a acariciar su entrada, dibujando círculos alrededor de esta, y cubriendo la zona con lubricante. – Tranquilo, ya verás cómo te va a gustar. – A la vez que decía esas palabras, presionó con el pulgar sobre la entrada, introduciéndolo hasta el nudillo.  
  
\- Nnngggg – Jared agarró con fuerza la colcha mientras dudaba entre levantar el culo para conseguir más penetración o frotar su polla contra los cojines para darle algo de la atención que reclamaba a gritos. – Jensen… - dijo jadeando con fuerza – más Jensen… más…  
  
La verdad era que no tenía demasiado claro qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero lo único que su cerebro era capaz de procesar en ese momento era MÁS. Quería más. NECESITABA más.  
  
\- Tranquilo tigre. – dijo Jensen sonriendo. – Tengo mucho más.  
  
Jensen acompañó la afirmación con una prueba de ello, al sacar el pulgar para sustituirlo por dos dedos que se deslizaron con facilidad ayudados por la generosa cantidad de lubricante que había usado. Siguió empujando lentamente, sin dejar de besar y lamer la nalga de Jared, hasta que los dos dedos estuvieron completamente enterrados en él, y entonces con un pequeño gesto, rozó aquel punto que sabía que le iba a volver loco.  
  
Ahí desaparecieron todas las dudas de Jared, y levantó el culo empujando hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un largo gemido al sentir cómo los dedos de Jensen seguían tocando su próstata una y otra vez.  
  
La manera en que Jared se retorcía y los gemidos que salían de su boca, estaban volviendo loco a Jensen. Tenía que terminar con aquello ya, o iba a correrse sin llegar a metérsela, y aquello no era lo que Jared quería, así que durante un momento separó sus dedos y giró su muñeca, hasta dilatar los músculos de Jared lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar en él sin hacerle daño. Luego sacó los dedos y rápidamente se desprendió de toda su ropa, que todavía llevaba puesta.  
  
\- Bien, ha llegado el momento. – dijo posicionándose de rodillas detrás de Jared. – Voy a ir despacio ¿vale? Si quieres que pare no tienes más que decirlo. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era que lo hiciera de una maldita vez y se dejara de tanta charla. – Vamos. Hazlo. Ya.  
  
Jensen sonrió por el tono de ansiedad de Jared y puso más lubricante en su polla, luego colocó la punta junto a la entrada y empujó suavemente. Jared agarró la colcha con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, e hincó las rodillas en el colchón, alzando un poco más el culo, a la vez que soltaba un largo gemido que quedó ahogado por la almohada. Jensen estuvo a punto de correrse en ese mismo momento. Jared estaba tan caliente, y tan apretado, que apenas era capaz de aguantar las ganas de embestir con fuerza una y otra vez. Se mordió los labios intentando controlarse, y siguió empujando suavemente hasta que por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Jared.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo inclinándose hacia delante para besar la nuca de Jared. Este asintió, incapaz de articular palabra, y movió su culo para dejarle clara a Jensen su respuesta. Jensen captó el mensaje de inmediato, y agarrando a Jared por las caderas, se deslizó fuera de él hasta que solo la punta quedó dentro, y luego entró otra vez de una sola embestida.  
  
\- Oooohhhh Jenseeeen – Jared empezó a empujar también contra la polla dura de Jensen, y pronto sus movimientos se acompasaron en un ritmo constante que fue aumentando por momentos. – Si… Jensen… ooohh… dios Jensen… no… no pares…  
  
Las continuas embestidas contra su próstata, tenían a Jared con todas las neuronas fuera de cobertura, y cuando Jensen tiró un poco de él para que se pusiera a cuatro patas, su cuerpo respondió como un autómata y consiguió incorporarse a duras penas, hasta apoyarse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. Entonces Jensen deslizó una de sus manos por la cadera de Jared hasta llegar a su polla, y agarrándola firmemente, empezó a bombear al ritmo de sus embestidas.  
  
El mundo para Jared se había reducido en aquel momento a su culo y a su polla. A la sensación de la polla de Jensen hundiéndose en él hasta golpear su próstata una y otra vez, y a las oleadas de placer que la mano del rubio provocaba en su polla con cada movimiento rápido y firme.  
  
\- Jensen… voy a… voy a…  
  
\- Sí, córrete. Vamos Jared, córrete ahora. – le susurró Jensen al oído antes de succionar el lóbulo de su oreja. – Córrete para mí.  
  
Y por supuesto Jared no iba a negarle a Jensen un capricho como aquel. Así que en dos embestidas más, sintió cómo el orgasmo explotaba dentro de él, haciéndole gritar mientras se corría en la mano de Jensen, contrayendo sus músculos internos con fuerza, y sacudiéndose descontrolado por la fuerza arrolladora del orgasmo.  
  
Jensen dio gracias a Dios cuando sintió cómo Jared se corría, porque ya era incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo su propio orgasmo, así que le siguió, empujando con fuerza contra su culo, como si quisiera atravesarlo de un lado a otro, corriéndose con un largo gemido dentro de él hasta vaciarse por completo.  
  
Jared quedó tumbado sobre el colchón, con Jensen encima, todavía dentro de él, mientras los dos intentaban recuperar la respiración. Cuando consiguieron que sus latidos se calmaran un poco, Jensen se movió despacio, deslizando su polla fuera de Jared, que soltó un suave gemido al sentir cómo salía de él.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jensen tumbándose de lado junto a él.  
  
Jared se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio y le besó suavemente en los labios. – Sí. Estoy muy bien. – dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, se acercó más a Jensen y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, acurrucándose a su lado. – Creo que me voy a dormir. – dijo con los ojos ya medio cerrados.  
  
\- Sí. – dijo Jensen riéndose. – Me parece una buena idea.  
  
Poco después, los dos dormían abrazados el uno al otro.  
  
Mientras, sobre la mesilla de noche, el colgante de Jared de pronto se encendía, iluminando con su luz los objetos que había sobre el pequeño mueble.  
  
  
FIN


End file.
